Gaia Saga
by Minakittie
Summary: Another routine mission for Vegeta and co., to the Planet Gaia, discovering a few things there and in the aftermath. Set before Dragonball Z before going to Earth. Constructive critiscism please its my first one
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The parents looked hopefully at the old nurse.

"She's fine." the midwife said eventually.

A baby girl gurgled happily on her lap.

"Do you think she will grow up alright?" the mother asked anxiously.

The nurse gave the baby a beaded bracelet. The baby looked at it with wide eyes for a minute, and started to play with it, laughing.

"Perhaps this is a good time to find out." the nurse said. "A sort of experiment."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." the father said.

"You can't let her grow up as she would normally be." the nurse continued. "The council will have her destroyed."

The mother picked up her baby in her arms, and cradled her.

"Can't we just remove her tail?" she asked, stroking her daughter's fine brown tail.

"No. That could make things worse."

"Then it's settled." the mother said. "We'll raise her as a Gaian. She will know nothing of _them_."

The father nodded.

"Thank you nurse." he said. "Let's take our new daughter home."

"But your Majesties," the nurse interjected. "You must have a name for her?"

The queen looked at the King and nodded.

"Yes," the Queen replied. "Our daughter will be named Ayaleia."

The baby laughed.

When they had left, the nurse stared at the Gaia screen she had cast of the child. There was a lot of green in there, but at the far end in the corner was a touch of red…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Gaia**

Princess Ayaleia of Gaia stood on the balcony of her chambers, and peered into the distance. She wondered when it would be that she could travel again. Every _Jāne_ – the Festival of the Earth – her family would travel the planet and visit all the villages on Gaia. _Jāne_ lasted just as long as it took to visit every place, and hold the celebrations. They had just arrived back to the palace, in time for the last day of _Jāne_. Tomorrow was the last celebration – and also her birthday.

She glanced at the rich tapestry calendar on the wall. It had only been a fortnight by EST (Earth Standard Time) or _adajjonza konax – Gêax Vehô Têm_ (fourteen days, Gaian Principal Time).

"Aya?"

Ayaleia turned as her mother, Queen Pollunia, entered, carrying over her arm a dress.

"I've finished your dress, Aya." she said.

"Thank you, Mother." Ayaleia replied.

"Let me see," the Queen continued, holding up the dress to Ayaleia's body. "Yes, I think it will look perfect! I can't wait until _Jāne_ and so fortunate it should fall on your birthday this time."

"Yes, it is a blessing from Gaia to celebrate both _Jāne_ and _Lanza_ (Sixteenth birthday) on the same day."

"Your passage into adulthood, finally. Have you decided what you will ask from Gaia?"

"Yes, Mother. I have thought hard over it. I have made up my mind."

Queen Pollunia hugged her daughter.

"My little girl, a woman at last!" she cried.

"Aw, Mother…"

"Well, dear, why don't you go outside for a walk before you sleep tonight?"

"I think I will." Ayaleia said, heading towards the door. She paused at the threshold.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it alright that I'm different?" she asked, shyly hiding her tail behind her legs.

"Oh, Aya. Gaia accepts people for who they are, not what they look like. It is rare that people from other planets settle here, but a Gaian is accepted through their hearts. You may have a tail, but that doesn't mean you're excluded."

"Hmm-mm." Aya nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

"Now run along."

"I'll be back in a while." said Aya, heading for the palace gates.

Outside, Ayaleia relaxed a bit more. Despite what her mother had said, Ayaleia still felt odd. She pulled her tail round to her front and examined the fine brown fur.

Her parents had told her she was adopted, and they loved her no less than a child of their own. Later, she had learnt that they couldn't have children together, but they always maintained Gaia had allowed this so Ayaleia would not been overlooked.

Apparently, Ayaleia was just a baby when she was found crawling near a lake's edge – ironically on _Jane_ – and was about to fall in, when King Guy had caught her. The Queen had fallen in love with her there and then, and decided to raise her as their own.

The teachings of Gaia were simple enough to learn. Gaia was an energy that created the things around them – the earth, the plants, the animals. This meant harming the planet with pollution, or killing too many animals meant Gaia was weakened. Gaia protected the people who lived on it, as long as they could prove themselves as worthy.

In effect Gaia was a peaceful, tranquil planet. It was not without crime or violence, but it was minimal. The Gaian crest bore a four petalled flower –_Ulyn, Kana, Sab, Dyno_ – Peace, Harmony, Love and Hope. This summed up the Gaian way of life.

She was still musing to herself when she heard someone calling her, jerking her out of her reverie.

"Aya!"

"Oh, hello, Enyuka." Ayaleia replied. "I didn't think you'd be back so early."

"The Captain of the Guards can knock off work when she wants to." Enyuka replied.

"Isn't that a bit… sneaky?"

"Oh, it's Kreeno's birthday today. They wanted to go and celebrate."

"It's funny." Ayaleia said. "Thousands of years of peace, and we still have an army."

Enyuka looked at her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it an army." she answered. "Anyway, we've got to get you ready for tomorrow!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, follow me!" Enyuka cried, pulling Ayaleia with her. They ended up in Enyuka's quarters. Enyuka sat Ayaleia down on a chair.

"So, what do you want your hair like?" Enyuka asked, wielding a pair of scissors. "Remember, this is going to be the last time you can cut your hair."

"Oh, I see." Ayaleia said, somewhat relieved. "Hmm… I want it short, but not too short."

"Like here?"

Enyuka held the scissors up to her chin.

"No, longer than that."

"What about here?"

She pointed to her shoulders. Ayaleia nodded.

"Sure."

"Hold still then."

Enyuka set to work with the scissors.

"I want to be Commander of the Guards." Ayaleia said.

"Typical. I wanted that job."

"You do?"

Ayaleia jerked her head.

"Don't do that! Unless you want to look lop-sided."

"Sorry. You were going for Commander?"

"Yep. But not any more I guess."

"I didn't mean…"

"Oh it's alright. Being Captain still carries a lot of weight, but I don't have to do the paperwork. You go for it."

"You don't think I'm too young?"

"No. And besides you're the best fighter we have – besides me, of course."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"Aya, sometimes we have to fight. Gaia will accept that if you can justify it. Training, protection that sort of thing is fine. Attacking someone in a street isn't."

"I guess so… It just seems a bit odd to fight on a planet so set against violence."

Enyuka stood up and dusted a few loose strands of Ayaleia's head.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Now," she said brandishing a mirror. "What do you think?"

Ayaleia took the mirror and examined her new haircut critically.

"I'm glad you're a better hairdresser than you are a fighter." she said with a grin.

"Huh! The cheek!"

"Seriously, it looks great. Thanks."

"Hey, what are childhood friends for? Now, why don't we get one more practice in before tomorrow's big day?"

"Okay, if you're ready to lose."

"Ha! You wish."

"After you, Captain."

"No, after you, Your Highness."

The two girls giggled, and headed outside.

Queen Pollunia stood at the window, watching the two girls fighting with Gaia staffs. She sighed, and turned to her husband.

"You know what's she's going to ask for, don't you?" she asked.

The King looked up.

"I have my suspicions." he replied.

"She's going to ask to be made Commander."

"I know, Pollunia."

"Do you really think it's wise?" she asked, a little worried.

"My dear," King Guy said, taking his wife by the arm. "We've discussed this. Ayaleia has been fine so far with fighting and training. So far she's been a complete success."

"So far. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, you fret too much. If anything was going to happen, it would have happened by now."

"I hope you're right."

The Queen turned back to the window.

"My poor Aya."

Ayaleia and Enyuka were slowly walking back to the castle.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow?" Enyuka asked.

"Oh yes. When Gaia accepts me, it'll be a great weight off my mind."

"Are you still worried about that?"

"Well, yes. Let's face it, I am different."

"Aya, it doesn't matter what you look like; it's what's in here that matters."

Enyuka tapped her chest, just over her heart.

"I guess."

"Besides, it's just your tail that makes you look different from us."

Enyuka reached out for Ayaleia's tail, but Ayaleia brought it back sharply.

"Don't." she said.

"Does that still hurt so badly when people grab it?"

"Yes. I dropped a book on it the other day. I couldn't move for a good ten minutes because the pain was so bad."

"That puts you at a bit of a disadvantage."

"No, not really, I just tuck my tail in my clothes when I'm fighting. That way it can't get caught."

"Good idea."

They had reached the main gates.

"Now, don't worry about anything." Enyuka said. "I'll be coming to collect you tomorrow, and I'll be near for the whole of the ceremony."

"Alright." Ayaleia replied meekly.

"Go on, get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Ana xon, Ajalea_."

Ayaleia had woken up early, and waited for her mother to help her with her dress. When she was ready, her mother gave her a kiss for luck.

"Just wait here for Enyuka to collect you." she said.

"Yes mother."

She waited patiently, until Enyuka came in.

"All ready?" she asked, and stared open-mouthed. "Wow. That's some dress."

Ayaleia looked nervous.

"It's a bit over the top?"

"No, no, it's perfect. Come on, it's time to go."

She followed Enyuka down the corridors. They stopped at an impressive set of doors. Enyuka gave three knocks on the door.

"Who wishes to enter?"

Ayaleia recognised her father's voice.

"It is Captain Enyuka of the Guards, with one who wishes to ask for Gaia's acceptance."

"Enter with your guest."

The doors swung open and Enyuka and Ayaleia walked up the gangway to the altar. Her father was standing there, her mother seated to one side. The two girls stopped in front of the King.

"I present Ayaleia, the orphan, to Your Majesty and to Gaia." Enyuka intoned.

Ayaleia had always hated the fact that their name and occupation was stated. Technically she didn't have one as she had no parents. Trades tended to run in families.

Enyuka gave Ayaleia a wink and stepped back. King Guy turned to Ayaleia.

"Do you come before Gaia to receive her blessing?

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ayaleia replied.

"If Gaia will accept you, and gives her gifts for you to use, do you swear to use them in accordance with her teachings and live by her rules?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You understand that Gaia will give you life according to your purity of heart and soul. This will be returned to Gaia when she sees fit."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

"In addition to the gifts Gaia will bestow upon you, you may ask one request from myself, as Ruler of Gaia."

Ayaleia hesitated. If it all went wrong, she was going to feel awful. She looked around at Enyuka desperately.

"Go on." Enyuka whispered.

"Well?" said the King "What is it you wish from Gaia?"

"My Lord," Ayaleia replied. "I wish to be made the Commander of the Guards so I may ensure the peace and prosperity of Gaia."

She noticed her mother flick a worried glance at her father, but the King smiled.

"So be it." he intoned. "I hereby pronounce you Commander of the Forces of Gaia. In return you are charged with ensuring the peace is kept on this planet, and the wellbeing of its inhabitants."

"I accept." Ayaleia replied.

"Then arise as Princess Ayaleia of Gaia, Commander of the Guards, and my daughter. Gaia has accepted you to her."

Ayaleia turned straight into the arms of her mother.

"Well done Aya." she said "I'm so proud of you."

"And I too." her father agreed.

They turned and faced the crowd.

"Photograph?" asked the Royal Photographer. "Certainly, just bunch together a little more… and don't forget to smile!"

Ayaleia blinked as the flash went off, and by now she was swamped with people hugging her and wishing their thanks.

'I am finally accepted.' she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Saiyans are Coming!**

The celebrations had gone until very late, so Ayaleia woke up late the next morning. She got dressed in her new Commander's uniform and headed outside. It was certainly quiet

"There you are!"

Ayaleia turned and saw Enyuka hurrying towards her. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Ayaleia asked.

"I was just coming to get you. The King has called an emergency meeting."

"What about?"

"I don't know yet, but it sounds important."

They hastily sped down the corridors and into the Great Hall.

"We came as soon as we could." Enyuka said.

"What is the problem, Father?" Ayaleia asked.

The rest of the council were there, plus a tired looking messenger.

"Tell them what you told me." the King said to the messenger.

"Certainly sire." the breathless messenger said. "I am one of the technicians who monitor the radio transmissions from other planets. "About an hour ago, we received a message from Sarla. It was a distress signal. They said they had been attacked by an army of incredible of strength ruled by a madman named Frieza. The planet had fallen within hours, and the last thing we heard from them was a scuffle and someone shouting 'The Saiyans are coming!'. After that we lost contact. My colleagues are still trying to patch in to the planet, but there's been no response."

Ayaleia and Enyuka looked at each other anxiously.

Saiyans!

They had both been told about the Saiyans as children. How they were the most brutal beings in the universe. They destroyed civilisations, massacred people and demolished everything in their path.

And they had been on Sarla, the neighbouring planet to Gaia.

"We must rally the troops. Commander? Get your army together." the King commanded.

"At once, Your Majesty." Ayaleia replied. "Captain, are the soldiers ready?"

"Yes, Commander." Enyuka answered. "I had them assemble already, in case they were needed."

"We are prepared." Ayaleia said to her father. "Captain, start moving the soldiers out to the town perimeter. I will join you once I have finished here."

Enyuka saluted to Ayaleia, bowed to King Guy, and withdrew.

The king looked at his daughter.

"You will fight with the others?" he asked wearily.

"Father, I must! I am Commander and we have such a small army – Everyone who can fight must!"

King Guy shook his head sadly.

"Take care, my daughter." he said gravely. "We know this monster has been ruthless before."

"I will, Father, do not worry."

"Good luck, Commander." the council added. "Watch yourself."

Ayaleia nodded, and exited.

Ayaleia left the palace, and joined the army encampment a few miles south. She did a rough calculation, and totalled their number at a little less than a hundred men and women. A peaceful, neutral planet such as Gaia had no need of a huge army. In fact, the fighting force before her now were little more than armed policemen. Enyuka appeared by her side.

"So this is it." she said. "A chance to put into practice what we've learnt over the past few years."

Ayaleia looked at her, concerned.

"But, Saiyans… Will we even stand a chance? We have never been a war-like country. Our army hasn't fought for over a thousand years!"

"Ah, come on Aya!" Enyuka cried, slapping her on the back. "It's just a story to get kids to do what they're told."

Ayaleia didn't look convinced.

"I hope you're right. Are we all ready?"

"Sure, see for yourself."

Ayaleia squinted against the midday sun. She could make out lines of soldiers on the hills.

"How many?" she asked.

"Up there? About three hundred."

Ayaleia felt her stomach tightening.

"Four hundred people. We haven't got a hope."

She looked around with the sickening feeling that those around her would not make it through the day. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"At the first sign of losing, we surrender." she said to Enyuka.

"What, are you kidding?!" exclaimed Enyuka.

"I mean it. If we don't pull back, then we'll get wiped out!"

"We can't just give up."

"If we don't…"

The two girls were suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"The Saiyans are coming!"

A scout was running over the hill and towards them.

"The Saiyans are almost here!"

They ran to the top of the hill, behind the lines. They could now see the army marching towards them.

"There are thousands of them!" Ayaleia shouted.

"You exaggerate. A thousand at most." Enyuka narrowed her eyes. "I can see a banner… It's written in a few languages, but I can't make it out."

Ayaleia peered over at the flag.

"_Freza_." she said in Gaian. "Frieza? According to the reports, he is their leader."

"But they're all different races. Very few of them belong to one species."

"…Enyuka? They've got guns! We don't have those sorts of weapons!"

Ayaleia waved her arms.

"This is suicide! Pull back to the palace. The walls will protect us."

"What?! We can't back down!"

"We'll be murdered out here!"

Ayaleia felt the soldiers stirring.

"Enyuka. Don't make me over-rule you!"

The Friezian army was almost upon them.

"It's too late now." Enyuka said. "Are you ready! On my command! Charge!"

"Wait!" Ayaleia shouted, but it was too late.

The hysteria spreading amongst their troops had made them listen to the first voice they heard. It had just happened to be Enyuka's.

"What did you do that for?!" she cried.

"Come on!" Enyuka shouted, waving a Gaia sword.

Ayaleia ran forward, and into the thick of the battle. It seemed that not all of the Friezian army were armed with guns, but even those that weren't were mercilessly ploughing through the Gaian army. Ayaleia summoned a Gaia shield just in time as an enemy tried to bring down a fist in her. She blocked the blow, and called up a Gaia staff, hitting the enemy in the stomach. He was sent staggering away.

Without warning, there was a flash from behind her. She threw a glance over her shoulder, and saw flames dancing from the palace.

"It was a decoy!" she shouted, and just avoided being cut in half by a very sharp blade. She disposed of the soldier, and saw Enyuka standing a little way off.

She glanced back at the palace, and saw a small party heading towards the palace. Ayaleia guessed who it was.

"I must get back to the palace!" she shouted to Enyuka. "Frieza is heading there!"

"Aya! Wait!"

Ayaleia didn't heed her friend's plea, but instead sprinted for the nearest _xokabô_, riding off in the direction of the palace.

'Mother, Father, please be okay…' she silently pleaded.

She had picked a good _xokabô_, and she soon arrived at the main gates. They had been burst wide open. She ran inside and stopped before a group of just two men. Ayaleia blinked, the rest of the soldiers must have been elsewhere. The one in a hover-chair had a shining light in his hand.

Suddenly, she saw her Father appear in the doorway, and her Mother behind him.

The two Gaians had a Gaia sword each.

"I won't let you pass!" her father shouted.

"Too bad." said the seated figure.

The shining light was thrown at her parents, and there was an almighty bang.

"No!" Ayaleia screamed, seeing her parents fall to the ground.

She ran over to them, and shook them, but it was to no avail.

"You killed them!" she shouted.

"I am the all powerful Frieza, I kill whoever gets in my way."

Ayaleia sprang up, fists clenched.

"I will stop you, Frieza!" she cried.

"Well, well, another foolish Gaian who wishes to be destroyed." Frieza smirked. "I can't even be bothered with you. Vegeta!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." replied a well-set young man beside him.

"Something for you to play with…" Frieza smiled horribly.

Ayaleia readied herself, feeling a cold sweat break out on her forehead. He looked exactly like what she had imagined a Saiyan to be.

"You're one of those Saiyan creatures my father used to tell me about aren't you?" she said. "Bloodthirsty and cruel."

"That's right, girl, and I am their Prince." Vegeta sneered.

"I am Princess – no," she corrected herself with a forced voice. "Queen Ayaleia of Gaia. I order you to leave this planet!"

"Don't be too hard on her, Vegeta; I want some entertainment out of this." Frieza sat back down on his hover-chair. "Begin."

Ayaleia barely moved out of the way in time as Vegeta threw a couple of Ki balls at her, and lunged fist first. She blinked and then managed to bring her arm up to defend a hit.

'He's too fast!' she thought desperately.

"Come your Highness," she heard Frieza say, "Surely you can put up a better fight than that!"

"Make this fight worth my while, girl!" Vegeta shouted at her.

Ayaleia, overwhelmed by the barrage of attacks thrown at her, simply defended as best she could, until by pure chance, Vegeta hesitated. She managed to perform a sweeping kick that knocked him flat on his back. She put a hand gingerly to her face and felt the blood, hot and coursing down her cheek.

As Vegeta rose, she swung at him and followed up with a thrust kick to his chest. The force of the attack startled even her.

'I've never felt this much power before.' she thought feeling the strong burning inside her.

"Well." said Vegeta, wiping a trickle of blood away from his mouth. "You can fight a little after all. But be warned Gaian, you cannot defeat me!"

Vegeta rushed at her again, and Ayaleia ran in for the fray. The adrenaline rush scored her a couple of lucky blows, but for the vast majority, she felt herself being beaten back.

"Enough!" Frieza shouted as the two of them parted. "I grow weary of this. Finish her Vegeta!"

Vegeta smiled and looked at Ayaleia.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've been holding back all but a small part of my power. You are too weak for me even to use a twelfth of the power I posses!"

"What?!" cried Ayaleia, and suddenly found herself unable to breathe. Vegeta had delivered a blow to her solar plexus and winded her.

"Miserable Gaian!" Vegeta sneered, picking her up. Ayaleia tried desperately to swing out, but he caught her arm, and let loose a flying kick to her damaged stomach, sending into one of the few standing walls remaining. Ayaleia attempted to get to her feet, made it part way, and collapsed.

"This ends here." Vegeta said, and hauled her up by her shoulder.

"Wha-?" she managed, and was cut off as Vegeta grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the floor.

"Give my regards to the Other World." he smirked.

Ayaleia struggled as she saw Vegeta brewing a large Ki ball, dense with energy. She wanted to scream but ended up closing her eyes and putting her last seconds of consciousness into a struggle…

'He's far, far too strong! Mother, Father… I'm so sorry…"

"Wait Vegeta!"

Ayaleia barely heard her stay of execution as she was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. She bent over double on her knees, gasping for air.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta snapped, then quickly added, "My Lord."

"Don't tell me you can't see it."

Frieza pointed to the incapacitated royal.

"Her tail."

Ayaleia had enough strength to raise herself to her knees, and looked around at her tail. It must have come loose in her last struggle. She looked incomprehensibly to her enemies.

"Another Saiyan?" Vegeta gasped. "One actually managed to escape?"

"It would appear so." Frieza narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a Saiyan, I'm a Gaian." Ayaleia managed to speak.

"Fool." Vegeta said crossing towards her. Ayaleia flinched and shied away as he towered over her. "You said yourself I was a Saiyan, now watch."

At first glance, Ayaleia had thought that Vegeta had been wearing a brown belt. The speed of the battle had not given her brain a chance to register that the belt had looked furry. Vegeta reached round the back of his armour, and unravelled a long brown tail from around his waist. It was extremely similar to hers.

"See?" he said.

"No." Ayaleia said "I'm not like you!"

"Ah, but you will be." hissed Frieza. "I want her on our army."

"What?!" cried Vegeta. "Are you out of – are you sure, sire? I've never seen someone so weak who claims to be a warrior."

"Oh come now Vegeta, I thought you'd be pleased to have someone of your kind around. Besides you and I both know the true power of the Saiyans."

"Maybe so."

"I'll never join you!" Ayaleia shouted. "I will die first!"

"Alright." said Frieza. "How about this: You come with us and I will spare the rest of this planet."

"You'll leave?"

"No. I want the resources here. I just won't kill anyone else. Well?"

Ayaleia thought for a moment, but realised she had no choice.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart." Frieza smiled coldly.

"I guess I have no choice then but to say 'Yes'."

"Good." said Frieza. "Vegeta? She is your responsibility for all training as of now. Finish here and meet back at the spaceship."

Vegeta saluted, and Frieza and the rest of the body guard departed.

"How ironic." said Vegeta. "You are part of the race you despise so much."

"I'm not like you." she stated firmly, raising herself off the ground.

"That is evident."

Vegeta looked at the half ruined palace.

"You have belongings in there? Keepsakes, photographs?" he asked.

"Well, yes…" replied Ayaleia.

Before she could protest, Vegeta sent a beam of energy at the main bulk of the palace, and created a huge explosion.

When Ayaleia uncovered her eyes, she saw that there only remained a few bricks and lots of charcoal.

"Why did you do that?!" she screamed. "There were still people in there! You broke the promise!"

"I was tidying up loose ends." he said. "Nothing in there is of any use to you now."

Ayaleia stared in disbelief at what was once her home.

"Come with me." ordered Vegeta. "Fly close on my right side. If you fall from my view or try to attack me, I will kill everyone on this miserable planet. Understand?"

Ayaleia nodded.

"Yes, but…" she began.

"But what?!" he snapped.

"Fly? I mean I can't…" she tailed off under his withering stare.

"You Gaians are truly worthless! You cannot fight and now you can't even fly?!"

She stepped back under the sudden shouts and shook her head in fright.

"Oh very well!" he snapped and grabbed her arm.

Ayaleia let out a slight scream as they suddenly rose in the air.

"Don't be such a child!" Vegeta scolded.

Ayaleia gasped a few times, and looked uneasily at the ground. Glancing back up she could see the faint outline of Frieza's spaceship in the horizon.

She wondered what life in the future was going to be like…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – A Different Way of Life**

"These are your quarters." said Vegeta, indicating a door. "If you need anything, I am next door."

"Oh," said Ayaleia, slightly surprised at a warmer tone. "Thank you."

Vegeta gave her a look.

"It's called sarcasm, girl, you will get used to it."

"Oh." said Ayaleia again, this time with disappointment.

"Get some rest. We'll start training as of tomorrow."

"Oh." said Ayaleia, for the third time, not knowing what else to say. "Um, goodnight?" she tried, blushed a little under the glare, and headed into her new quarters.

The room was a lot more comfortable than Ayaleia had expected. There was a bunk on one side of the room, a small cove for a bathroom suite, and even a small window on the far side. A desk was situated under the window, next to a wash-basin with a mirror over it. A large digital clock had been mounted on the wall opposite her bed.

She looked around helplessly, and crossed over to the basin. She peered in the mirror at her bruised and bloody face.

"I don't look much like a queen." she said aloud. She ran some warm water into the sink, and carefully washed her face. She winced slightly as she caught one of her wounds. With the blood out of the way, she could see that it had looked worse than it actually was. She looked down at her tattered, bloodstained uniform. The Gaian crest was just about visible on her left breast pocket.

With sudden ferocity, her true situation dawned on her, and she started to sob quietly. Her adrenaline had worn off, and the physical and mental pain became her own.

Once she had stopped crying, she dried her eyes, and went to the window. In the distance she could see her planet, its green hue standing out amongst the more drab planets of the rest of her solar system.

"I imagine I will have to work under Frieza for now." she said aloud. "Until I can find some way to free Gaia. I just hope I can handle whatever he has in mind… I ought to get some rest now. It's no use tackling problems half asleep."

Enyuka rushed into the Princess's bedroom and shook the motionless figure of the Princess.

"Ayaleia, we've got to move! The palace is under attack, your parents have gone!"

She couldn't seem to wake her.

"Aya! Wake up! The Saiyans are coming!"

_"The Saiyans are coming!"_

"Wake up!"

"What…?" murmured Ayaleia sleepily. "Are they here already?"

"What are you talking about, girl?"

Ayaleia focused her eyes on the figure in front of her. It turned out to be Vegeta.

'It was a dream.' she told herself.

"It's nothing." she replied to Vegeta.

"Well, come on then, we haven't got all day."

Ayaleia swung herself off the bed and stood up, better for some sleep.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed Vegeta. Vegeta didn't reply, but took a few turns and suddenly stopped at a door.

"In here." he answered.

He pushed open the door and walked up to the large counter.

"Hey!" he called. "Who's supposed to be running this place?"

"Just show some patience and wait a minute." called back a voice.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" Vegeta shouted.

A head appeared around a back door. Its expression turned form annoyance to terror in a split second.

"V-Vegeta! I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there! Please accept my most humble apologies!"

The little green man darted over to the counter and peered over the top.

"How may I help you?" it enquired as politely as possible.

"The girl needs a uniform. Officer – Special Forces." Vegeta said.

"What officer rank?"

"She'll be my lieutenant." Vegeta replied gruffly.

"Certainly." the quartermaster said. "Just a few measurements needed."

He pulled out a measuring tape and quickly took Ayaleia's measurements.

"I won't be a minute, I think I have one at the back." said the quartermaster.

"And hurry it up!" Vegeta called after the retreating figure.

"I'm an officer?" asked Ayaleia.

"Not my idea." Vegeta responded quickly. "But it looks like I'm going to have to train you."

"What does that make me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

The quarter master scuttled back with a uniform cradled in his arms.

"This should fit perfectly." he said in a cheery voice.

"Um, thank you." Ayaleia said uncertainly.

"Well?" asked Vegeta impatiently. "Get changed!"

"What here?!" she squeaked. The quarter master sniggered.

"Why not?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, you know – ah, a difference in males and females?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I meant use the changing room." he said, and pointed to a small cubicle.

"Of course." Ayaleia replied, her cheeks still hot.

Meekly, she changed into the Friezian army uniform of blue and white. Her head was spinning with all the thoughts rushing into her head. For now she would have to go along with whatever Frieza had planned for her. Maybe, in time, she could find a way to escape…

"Are you finished yet?" Vegeta called across the room impatiently.

"Um, nearly."

She finished dressing.

"I'm done." she said, stepping out in her new clothes.

"Not bad." commented the quarter master.

"We are not here for a fashion parade!" Vegeta snapped. "Leave your old clothes here for disposal and let's move."

"But…" began Ayaleia, wanting to take what few reminders she had of home.

"Now!"

Vegeta pushed her out of the room, and led her down the corridor.

"In." he commanded.

Ayaleia stepped into the training hall, and looked around. It was simply an empty hall.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"My name?"

"You do have one, I presume?"

"Oh, yes, my name is Ayaleia." she replied.

"Very well, Ayaleia." Vegeta said, making her name sound as if she were some lowly weed. "Ironically enough, '_ayaleia' _on our planet means destroyer, but you are far from that."

Ayaleia waited apprehensively for the next order.

"Now." said Vegeta walking around her. "Let's start with the basics."

"I know a little…" she volunteered.

"Alright then, show me what you've got."

Ayaleia took the initiative, and didn't wait until he had finished his sentence before aiming a kick at him. But Vegeta had been ready for an old trick such as that, and easily defended. After a few more tries, Ayaleia stood back.

"Well," Vegeta said. "I should be grateful you know what fighting is, although you make it seem so weak. Try to defend my hits."

Ayaleia nodded and blocked most of the punches thrown at her. Vegeta stood back.

"Your defence needs a little work."

Ayaleia had only seen the blow coming towards her at the last minute. Vegeta had been trying to catch her out, and had caught her off guard. Ayaleia blinked and suddenly Vegeta's fist stopped dead.

"What…?"

He looked at his fist and then back at Ayaleia, who had a guilty look on her face.

"What was that?" he asked calmly.

"Um, well, you must have seen us fighting out there…" Ayaleia had developed a sudden interest in the floor. "So you must have seen the weapons we were using."

"What of them?"

"Well, they're made from Gaia – a sort of energy."

"Made from Gaia."

"Um, yes. We can manipulate the Gaia to make things like weapons… or shields even."

"So that was a Gaia shield?"

"Yes." she looked at him uncomfortably. "I won't happen again, I promise!"

"Dead right it won't." he snapped. "Now let's continue. But no more tricks."

Ayaleia nodded.

They carried on for what seemed like an eternity, until Ayaleia felt her body give up. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"I suppose it's not a bad effort for a new fighter…" he began

"Really?" she asked.

"If you were a child." he finished. "But perhaps we should take a break. You must be hungry by now."

"A little." replied Ayaleia ignoring the stabbing hunger pains. She had last eaten over thirty-six hours ago, with all the upset and training, she was famished.

"Follow me."

They ended up in what looked like a canteen. A few pockets of soldiers were sat here and there, eating at the trestle tables. As she and Vegeta walked up to the serving counter, she could hear the whispers around her.

"That's the new Saiyan…"

"I thought she was a Gaian."

"So did she."

"She don't look a lot of a fighter."

She felt her cheeks turning rosy, as she picked up a bowl. She followed behind Vegeta, and looked up ahead of them. The cook dropped something wriggling into another soldier's dish. Ayaleia went a pale shade. Gingerly, she held her bowl out, and relief overwhelmed her when some noodles and meat were dropped into her dish. She sighed in relief and looked at Vegeta. He was evidently amused by her actions.

"They can cater to different races' needs." he said.

"Oh right." Ayaleia murmured, feeling embarrassed. "So, uh, where do I sit?"

"Think yourself lucky." Vegeta said as they crossed the floor. "Most newcomers have to sit at the far end. You get to sit with the Special Forces Officers."

"Am I an officer?"

"Of sorts. You have no real power, only a fancy title."

She looked around as they walked. There were creatures here from every nation, every planet. She wondered if they had joined willingly, or had been coerced like herself.

"Sit down." said Vegeta.

Half through respect, half through fear, she sat opposite him, and began to eat her meal.

"A word of warning." said Vegeta. Ayaleia looked up. "Don't even look at anyone else until you are stronger. They like picking fights around here."

"Uh, okay."

"Hey Vegeta, who's your new girlfriend?"

Ayaleia looked up startled, and then remembering Vegeta's advice, straight back down again and blushed.

"A smart mouth like that could get someone hurt." warned Vegeta to the newcomer. "Sit down before I embarrass you in front of the girl."

Ayaleia felt someone sit next to her, and she kept her eyes firmly fixed on her meal.

"Well, does it speak?" asked the newcomer.

"You can look up and speak." Vegeta said. "They won't hurt you unless you upset them."

Ayaleia raised her eyes and saw two new faces. One had thick, long black hair, and the other was bald. Both had similar uniform as her, and she saw they both had tails.

"You're Saiyans too?" she asked.

"That's right." replied the bald one.

"This is Nappa." Vegeta pointed to the bald Saiyan. "And this is Raditz." The long haired Saiyan nodded.

"This is…" he tailed off, evidently having forgotten her name.

"Ayaleia." she said.

"Of Gaia." he finished. "For reasons known only to Frieza he wants to train her up. I wish I could follow his logic sometimes."

"You'll get in trouble for saying things like that." Raditz warned.

"Well, it's true. And as for the new recruit, well, having been brought up on that miserable planet, she doesn't know any Saiyan language, or skills. She didn't even know how to fly or fight." he said scornfully.

"That's because we didn't have to." she said softly, then looked guiltily up in case they'd heard her. They hadn't.

"Well, I could chat all day, but some of us have things to do. Meet me back at the training room in ten minutes."

"Yes Vegeta." she answered.

Raditz waited until Vegeta had left.

"Wow, you sure got the short straw." he said to her.

Ayaleia blinked.

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh." she said.

"What I mean is it must be tough having to train under Vegeta."

"Oh, right. Yes." she replied "But I'm sure he means well." she added hurriedly.

She didn't want to bad-mouth one Saiyan in front of the other. To her surprise, Nappa and Raditz burst out laughing.

"Vegeta?" Raditz laughed.

"Mean well?" Nappa continued.

"Did I say something wrong?" she questioned politely.

"Vegeta never means well." Nappa explained.

"Anyone meeting for Vegeta for more than a few minutes knows that." Raditz said.

"Oh." she said, her cheeks blushing.

"Why has he said something?" Raditz pursued.

"Um, no not really, he just said I shouldn't upset anyone."

"Vegeta likes to exaggerate. You'll be alright with us, unless you step out of line. Right Nappa?"

"Sure. Like one big family."

Ayaleia felt herself relax. It seemed these other two Saiyans weren't half as bad as Vegeta.

"But you are strong, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not as strong as Vegeta, but yeah pretty strong."

Nappa looked over at a clock.

"You'd better get going." he said.

Ayaleia jumped up.

"I don't want to be late!" she cried. "But I don't know the way!"

Raditz shrugged.

"First left, third right, first left." he answered.

"Right." Ayaleia said, waiting for an escort.

"Well?"

"What I go on my own?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Sure, you don't have to be under constant supervision."

"Right." Ayaleia said, hurrying away. "Oh, and thank you." she called back.

Nappa and Raditz looked at each other.

"Is she for real?" Nappa asked.

"I'd say Vegeta's got his work cut out."

"We'd better keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, she's really weak. You know what Vegeta can be like."

"I wonder if she'll make it through?"

"Aw, come on Nappa. She is a Saiyan."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

The two of them left to continue their duties.

After something to eat, Ayaleia had felt a little better. Then, it was straight back to training. It had left her exhausted, and beaten.

"I don't know why I even bother." Vegeta sneered. "I've never met a Saiyan so useless at fighting."

Ayaleia had put up a best a fight as she could, but it was nothing compared to Vegeta. The morning had been very gradual training, but now she had been thrown in at the deep end.

"I'm doing my best…" she protested.

"This isn't the Girl Scouts! Trying your best just isn't good enough."

Ayaleia propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's not my fault. You're moving too fast."

"Oh? So that's your excuse."

"Please Vegeta, just let me rest a little."

"You've rested enough. On your feet."

Ayaleia wearily rose to her feet.

"Now, again!"

Another bout of fighting ensued, ending with Ayaleia flat on the floor.

"Enough!" she cried. "I can't take any more!"

She clutched her side, and looked at Vegeta in fear.

"Pathetic." he spat. "You're a sad excuse for a warrior. Get out of my sight."

Ayaleia upped and bolted for the door, not bothering to look where she was going. A few drifting soldiers gave her strange looks as she hurried past them. Without warning, she cannoned into a solid figure.

"Watch where you're going!" they snapped.

"Sorry." Ayaleia said, picking herself up off the floor.

"Aya?"

Ayaleia looked up.

"Nappa." she said weakly.

'Oh no, what will he do?' she thought.

"You look beat up."

"Hey, come on, Nappa!"

Ayaleia recognised Raditz's voice.

"Raditz, come over here."

Raditz looked Ayaleia up and down.

"Training with Vegeta?" he asked.

Ayaleia nodded, too tired to answer.

"You got in quite a state. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Got lost." she replied truthfully.

Nappa patted her on the head.

"Don't worry little Saiyan, we'll take you back."

Ayaleia meekly followed the other two until she recognised the corridor her quarters were on. They three of them stopped at the doorway.

"You'd best get some sleep." Raditz said.

"Yeah, Vegeta'll do you some real damage if you don't freshen up." Nappa added.

Ayaleia nodded.

"Night." she said.

"See you around." Raditz said, as he and Nappa left her to her own devices.

Ayaleia didn't bother to undress, but simply fell sound asleep on the bed. She slept dreamlessly.

When Ayaleia next awoke, it was very early the next morning. She looked up at the clock. It read half-past two in the morning. She got up off the bed and massaged her stiff joints. She washed at the basin, and put on one of the new uniforms that had materialised during the previous day. Walking towards the window, she was sure she could see Gaia. She strained her eyes. Yes, Gaia was there, next to the red glow of Sarla.

"I have to get out of here." she whispered to herself. But how?

'There must be a docking bay somewhere.' she reasoned. 'They must send ships to Gaia or at least near to it.'

She nodded at the mirror, and peeked cautiously down the adjoining corridor. It was empty.

'Now's my chance!'

Ayaleia slipped down the corridor and followed a sign that pointed towards the docking bays. She had got quite far, when she stopped, unsure if she was going the right way. She looked out a porthole, seeing various spaceships going to and from the ship.

'I must be close.' she thought.

She hastened down the corridor, towards her destination. At the fork she looked up at the signs.

"You seem in a hurry."

Ayaleia gasped and span around.

"Vegeta? I thought you were asleep!" she said, trying to disguise her anxiety.

"Oh, sometimes I get restless." Vegeta said smoothly, walking towards a window. "If you look carefully, you can see Gaia from here."

He pointed to Ayaleia's home planet. He continued:

"You know, if you were to steal an empty ship, you could even get back there before the fuel ran out."

He turned to her.

"Don't take me for a fool. Now get back to your quarters." he ordered.

Ayaleia stood there for a moment.

'I was so close!' she thought.

Then, without warning, she turned and ran.

"Ayaleia, get back here!"

She ignored him and pressed on, knocking soldiers out of her path like nine-pins. Up ahead she saw a lift, heading down.

"Don't you dare, Ayaleia!" Vegeta shouted, still about fifty yards behind her.

Ayaleia put on a bust of speed, and slid through the doors. She hit the doors close button and leant back on the hand rail. The doors didn't move. She looked up in panic. Vegeta was closing in on her.

"Don't you touch that button!" Ayaleia slammed the button again.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Close!"

She kept hitting the button out of desperation.

"I've got you now!" Vegeta said triumphantly as he neared the lift.

The lift gave a 'ping', and the doors started to slide shut. Ayaleia gave a brave smile, and waved.

"Damn you Ayaleia!" Vegeta shouted as the doors slid shut before he could get a grasp on them. "Open this door now!"

Ayaleia caught her breath, and tried to calm herself down. She jumped again as a large dent appeared in the door, followed by a second. She hit a floor button at random, just in time to see a Ki beam start to cut its way through the lift. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Vegeta had neatly burnt a hole through the doors, and watched the descending lift for a moment.

"Curses." he muttered. He glanced up at the floor indicator, and seen that it had stopped at Kappa-4.

"Damn, the cargo decks. I had better get down there."

Frieza was watching the monitors with interest, flanked by his top bodyguards, Dodoria and Zarbon.

"Should we go after her?" asked Dodoria.

"No." said Frieza. "I find it rather amusing seeing Vegeta given the run around." he laughed. "Ayaleia isn't strong enough to be any real trouble yet. Zarbon, keep an eye on the situation, although I doubt it will get out of hand."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon replied, and strode out of the room.

Ayaleia had braced herself exiting the lift, in case Vegeta had been waiting for her at the bottom. However, there had not been a soul in sight. She crept out of the lift, along the corridor and into the nearest room. It was fairly dark – she could only see a few feet in front of her. Sidling down an aisle, she studied the contents of a shelf. It appeared she had stumbled into the food supplies storage.

She heard the door slide open, and someone stepping inside. She crouched down to make herself invisible.

"Ayaleia? Where are you?"

It was Vegeta.

Vegeta walked down the nearest aisle, looking for signs of movement. In his haste, he had forgotten his scouter, and was having to rely on old-fashioned senses.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" he sang.

Ayaleia scuttled down another gangway. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Surely he could hear her pulse! She swallowed nervously, and backed away.

"I'm beginning to tire of this, Ayaleia." she heard him say. "If you show yourself now, I'll forget this ever happened, you have my word."

Ayaleia started at something that dug in her back, and as she span around, her shoulder guard caught the contents of the opposite shelf, sending them clattering to the floor.

Vegeta looked up.

"Now I've got you!"

Ayaleia ran for the door, halting only when she saw Vegeta. They were both standing equidistant from the door, opposite sides of the room.

"Well, now will you give in?" he demanded.

She gave a nervous glance at the door, then at Vegeta, and back again. Vegeta mimicked her, then stood there and folded his arms.

"I'm waiting." he said simply.

Ayaleia hesitated.

'He's toying with me.' she thought.

Vegeta had that expectant look of a cat just waiting for the mouse to move.

'I can't give up now.' she told herself.

She bolted for the door, and heard Vegeta move behind her. She turned sharply, catching Vegeta off-guard, and planted a foot in his chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Ayaleia didn't wait to see what would happen, but darted out of the stores, and into a randomly chosen room. This was another storeroom, but empty. She ran into the thick of the shelves, and clambered up one to the top.

'He won't see me up here.' she thought, lying down to make herself more inconspicuous.

It was only a few seconds before the door burst open, revealing a very angry Vegeta.

"Ayaleia! I am beginning to lose my patience! I order you to get back over here."

Ayaleia shrank right down.

"Fine! Have it your way! I'll flush you out like a rat." he shouted, and Ayaleia saw a sudden light.

'What is he doing?!' she panicked.

The first Ki wave hit the opposite wall, exploding on impact. The ceiling rained plaster. The second wave headed straight for her. She curled up in a ball to protect herself, but the blast knocked the rack she was hiding on over.

"Ah!" she cried. "Stop, Vegeta! Oh no, he can't hear me!"

She suddenly felt very, very afraid. Her adrenaline was starting to peter out, and her former bravado had vanished.

"I had no idea he would be like this!"

She ducked through the wreckage, trying to find an escape route, dodging the rain of energy bolts coming from Vegeta. As she turned around another corner, a blast hit the rack next to her, sending it crashing down on her.

She screamed on the impact, and tried to pull herself away.

"My tail!" she screamed. "It's trapped my tail!"

Her panic increased as the Ki bolts suddenly stopped, and she heard footsteps approaching.

"Come on, come on!" she muttered, summoning up the strength to pull her tail free. Tears streamed down her face as she agonisingly inched her tail out.

"I've found you at last." Vegeta hissed.

Ayaleia turned in horror to see Vegeta slowly advancing on her, his face as dark as thunder.

"Did you really think you could escape me?! The Prince of Saiyans!"

"Vegeta wait!" Ayaleia cried, but to no avail.

She reached down and yanked her tail out of the debris, yelling with pain, and ran down the next gangway.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

It was a dead end.

She turned her back to the wall, as Vegeta approached her.

"A dead end. How fitting."

"Vegeta please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

"Too bad you didn't surrender when I gave you the chance."

A Ki ball flashed in his hand.

Ayaleia tried to press her back into the wall. A cold sweat had formed on her forehead, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

The Ki ball grew brighter.

Ayaleia put her arms up in a pathetic attempt at defence as Vegeta drew back his hand.

"Enough."

Ayaleia cautiously peered out, only to see a newcomer had hold of Vegeta's arm.

"Zarbon! What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Lord Frieza's orders. She's not to be harmed – not to this extent." Zarbon answered. "So if you know what's good for you…"

Vegeta looked set to argue, but appeared to reconsider his options.

"Lord Frieza wants to see you. Now."

"Fine."

Vegeta walked off. Ayaleia regarded the newcomer with frightened eyes.

"You must be the little princess." Zarbon continued.

"Um, yes." she replied uncertainly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

He outstretched a hand towards her. She took it cautiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Zarbon. I don't see many pretty faces around here."

"Oh." she said, blushing hotly. "Oh really? I uh, I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm one of Frieza's bodyguards." he replied.

Ayaleia looked at him.

"He needs bodyguards?"

"You can never be too careful. Dodoria and I are the two strongest warriors in Frieza's army."

"I didn't see you when my planet was over-run."

"That was Gaia, right? No, we had to take care of something else."

'He's cute.' Ayaleia thought, closely followed by: 'He's Frieza's bodyguard. What did he have to do to prove himself for that?'

"Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"Just my tail." she answered. "And a couple of bruises."

They headed back up in the lift.

"I think Frieza will want to see you as well." Zarbon said.

"Me? What does he want from me?"

"Your side of the story. Vegeta knew he wasn't allowed to harm you. He disobeyed, and now he'll be punished."

"What do you mean by 'punished?'"

"You'll see." Zarbon smirked. "It's about time that little monkey was brought down a peg or two."

Ayaleia blinked. The way Zarbon said 'punished' sounded awful.

The lift stopped, and they proceeded towards Frieza's control room. Zarbon entered and knelt down. Ayaleia realised this was expected of her and quickly imitated his movements.

"I have brought Ayaleia and Vegeta as you requested, My Lord." Zarbon said.

"Good. You may rise, Zarbon."

"Stay there." Zarbon whispered.

Ayaleia remained on one knee, and risked a glance to her left. Vegeta was kneeling down over to her side.

"Vegeta, you tried to kill our newest warrior." Frieza intoned. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Vegeta realised the cards were stacked against him.

"No." he said.

Ayaleia looked over at him, unbelievingly. Where was the fire? The argument?

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Then you will be punished. Get up."

Ayaleia watched Vegeta rise to his feet. Frieza carried on.

"Dodoria, Zarbon. Over to you."

The two bodyguards advanced towards him, menacingly. Ayaleia looked horrified.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a timid voice. "My Lord." she added uncertainly.

"He tried to kill you, so he will be punished. Don't worry, Vegeta's far too useful for me to order any permanent damage to be done."

Vegeta grit his teeth and prepared himself for the worst.

"Stop!"

Vegeta blinked. Dodoria and Zarbon stopped dead in their tracks. Ayaleia was standing in front of Vegeta, arms outspread.

"You can't do this!" she cried. "I ran away, it was all my fault!"

"As you are new." Frieza said. "I'm feeling generous. Normally I don't go for warnings, but I advise you move out of the way right now."

"No, it's not right."

Vegeta looked surprised. It was certainly the first time someone had come to his defence in this situation.

"You're trying my patience Ayaleia, move out of the way."

"I won't let you hurt him." she said firmly.

Zarbon and Dodoria looked to Frieza.

"What do you want us to do?" Dodoria asked.

Frieza looked down angrily at Ayaleia.

"You'll learn it isn't smart to disobey orders. Zarbon!"

Zarbon swung an arm at Ayaleia and swept her off her feet, and into a wall. Ayaleia cried out in pain and rose unsteadily to her feet. Zarbon grabbed her arms from behind her, and held her in a vice-like grip.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"I'd stay still, Princess. The more you resist. The worse it will be for Vegeta."

"What sort of person are you?" she asked.

"One that doesn't mind hurting people." he replied, tightening his grip.

Ayaleia stood stock-still and looked over to Vegeta. Dodoria was almost upon him.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dodoria laughed.

Ayaleia looked on at first in shock, and eventually turned her head away and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch Vegeta beaten up so badly. After a while, silence fell, and it was only then that Ayaleia dared look to him. She felt Zarbon slacken his hold, and she broke free to run over to Vegeta's side. Kneeling down by him, she checked over him. It looked like every bone in his body had been broken and he was covered in blood.

"How could you do such a thing?!" she shouted at Frieza. "He was trying to stop me from escaping! You don't play fair!"

She angrily brushed a tear away from her eyes.

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

Frieza did not reply, but simply smiled, infuriating Ayaleia even more. She turned back to Vegeta and put her hands on his chest. She could feel his energy ebbing, and he was struggling.

"_Ranlyn._" she commanded.

Vegeta gasped with pain as Ayaleia raised her hands, and drew up a red ball of energy. He felt the pain leaving him as the red ball stopped drawing energy up from him. She then put her hands around the ball, and closed her eyes. He could see pale green strands of energy leaving her body, and winding around the ball. Little by little, the ball dissolved as it was neutralised by the green energy. Ayaleia blinked, exhausted by the effort. The she put her hand on his chest again, above his heart. Green sparkled flashed down her arm and hands, and settled into his body. He felt his strength returning, but Ayaleia helped him to sit up.

"Take it easy." she said. "It's your first time to be healed this way; you may feel a little light headed."

She looked over at Frieza. He looked like he was about to explode with anger, his face a bright purple.

"How dare you countermand my orders!" he shouted at her.

Ayaleia ignored him, and stood up. She extended a hand towards Vegeta.

"Can you stand?" she asked.

"I don't need your help." Vegeta snapped, and got to his feet.

The two Saiyans turned back to Frieza. He had suddenly calmed down. Ayaleia's heartbeat started to pick up and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Well, that's a great little party trick." he sneered. "I hope you can use it on yourself, because you're going to need it. I will not tolerate this insubordination."

Ayaleia's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Vegeta, you know where to take her." he ordered.

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Vegeta answered, and grabbed Ayaleia by her arm, roughly pulling her away.

Ayaleia tried to resist, but couldn't fight back against a fully healed Vegeta.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she demanded as she was dragged down the corridors.

"You'll see. I suggest you prepare yourself. If you don't survive, your planet will be destroyed."

"What? What do you mean by that? Are you just going to abandon me to a fate worse than death?"

Vegeta stopped suddenly and turned on her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I healed you. Does that mean nothing to you?" she tried desperately.

"No." he replied shortly, and started off again.

They got into a lift, and it descended.

"Is it just me?" Ayaleia asked. "Or would you do the same to Nappa or Raditz?"

"I don't want to hear your questions." he snapped.

The lift stopped.

"Well, would you?"

"I said enough!"

A little further down the corridor, and Vegeta pushed Ayaleia into a doorway and followed.

"You would, wouldn't you?" she asked rhetorically. "You'd betray either of them just for your own means. You sicken me."

She cried and staggered back under a sudden slap around the face. Vegeta was advancing on her angrily.

"I've had just about enough of your back-chat. If you're stupid enough to defy Frieza, then that's your problem."

He hit out at her other cheek. Ayaleia raised a hand to the hot patch where she'd been hit.

"Oh, so that's it?" she asked, getting angry herself. "You're going to beat me up? Beating someone as weak as me just proves you're a coward."

The third blow sent her crashing to the floor, and she couldn't move quickly enough to avoid Vegeta's foot suddenly putting pressure on her neck. She grabbed it in a vain attempt to free herself.

"For your information." Vegeta said in a sinister tone. "I'm not here to hurt you. But if you carry on the way you are, I may change my mind. You may not believe it, but I've been very patient with you. I could do a lot worse to you than you could ever imagine."

He removed his foot and hauled Ayaleia up by her collar. He dusted her armour off, and put a hand under her chin, raising it until she could see directly into his eyes.

"A lot worse. But I'm the least of your worries. You may think I'm a coward, or a bully, or whatever. But you're about to meet something far, far worse."

Ayaleia could sense the sincerity in his voice, and she looked at him in fear.

"You can't just leave me here!" she cried.

"Watch me."

He started to walk out of the room, and paused at the threshold.

"Oh, and here's a piece of advice." he offered with a smirk on his face. "You may want to work on forgetting the events that will happen."

The door shut behind him, and Ayaleia was left shaking and alone. She huddled in the corner of the cell, and tried not to imagine what was about to take place. For a few minutes, she sat in silence.

The door slid open.

"Vegeta…?" she called.

Raditz and Nappa had been out walking, having been too bored to sleep. It was after a while rambling, that they had run into Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta." Raditz greeted. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I had to take care of some business." he replied gruffly.

"Where's Aya?" asked Nappa. "Can't she stand the pace?"

Vegeta didn't answer for a minute.

"She's with someone else at the moment." he eventually settled on.

"Who's training her then?"

"No-one."

Raditz frowned.

"Is something wrong with Aya?" he queried.

"If you really must know, she's been put in the Omega Room."

Both Nappa and Raditz gasped.

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I put her in there myself, so I'm telling you the truth." Vegeta replied, and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Raditz cried, darting in front of Vegeta. "Why did you do that? What's she done to deserve such a thing?"

Vegeta stared coldly at him, and sighed impatiently.

"She deliberately disobeyed Frieza's orders – in front of him, no less. What more do you expect?"

Nappa and Raditz stared at him aghast.

"But she's just a kid." Nappa said.

"She's an adult on her planet." Vegeta replied quickly.

"Oh come on, Vegeta, she's sixteen. She's not an adult by our rules. You shouldn't have left her there."

Vegeta suddenly rounded on the two of them.

"And what of it? Are you challenging my decision?"

Raditz backed down.

"No. I just think…"

"You think what? Do you know what will happen to her in there?"

Nappa looked at Raditz and shrugged.

"I've heard stories…" he said.

"Exactly." Vegeta retorted. "Stories. You don't know what's happening. You're over-reacting."

"But you know, don't you?" Raditz asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. You had better hope that Ayaleia is a lot stronger than she looks."

And with that, he walked away. Raditz went to go after him, but Nappa held him back.

"Let him go." he said. "If you try and challenge him, you won't be any help to Aya."

Raditz grit his teeth.

"You're right. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going down to the Omega Room."

"To do what?"

"We can't help whilst she's in there. But if she does come through whatever's in there, then I'm going to be outside waiting."

Nappa nodded.

"Right, I'll wait with you. We'll be ready if Vegeta goes back there."

The two of them headed down, to stand guard over the Omega Room.

Ayaleia was suddenly aware of being conscious. She tried to recall the previous few hours and felt herself drawing a blank. The last she remembered was the door opening… and no more. She decided this wasn't going to help her, and she opened her eyes carefully, in case Vegeta was nearby. On seeing herself surrounded by water, she panicked. Struggling, she hit her foot on something solid, and she realised that she was in a glass container full of water. Another few moments and she found she was still breathing. She put her hand up to her face and felt the oxygen mask on her face. Desperately, she tried to find some way out, but the water was blurring her vision. Was this part of the punishment?

Then all at once, she found herself being lifted out and dumped unceremoniously on the floor. She snatched off the oxygen mask and gasped in the fresh air.

Wiping her eyes she looked down at herself. Her uniform was still torn, but her wounds had vanished. A shadow appeared over her and she let out a small scream.

"Aya, it's me."

Blinking, she saw it was Raditz who was standing over her and not Vegeta as she had first thought. Nappa stood next to him. Even so, she scooted away from them until her back hit her former watery prison. Raditz reached down to her, and she drew back in fear.

"Aya, I'm not going to hurt you. Here."

He dropped a towel around her shoulders. Nappa and he reached down and helped her to stand.

"Come on." Nappa said. "Let's get you back somewhere safe."

The two of them helped her back to her quarters, and sat her on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Raditz.

Ayaleia put a hand up to her head and closed her eyes.

"That bad?"

"It must have been a bit frightening waking up in the regeneration tank like that." Nappa said. "But it was the only way we could heal you. We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Normally it only takes five or six hours to get people back to full health. You've been in there all day." Raditz added. "I remember the old tanks. It used to take two or three days to recover. They're getting quicker all the time."

Ayaleia looked at them both.

"Where's Vegeta?" she managed.

"I haven't seen him around today."

She shook slightly, but nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nappa asked.

"Do you even remember what happened?" Radditz questioned.

Ayaleia shuddered, and put her head in her hands.

"He just left me there!" she whispered, shocked.

She started to cry. The other two looked at each other awkwardly. Crying females were not their field of expertise. Then she stopped abruptly, and brushed away her tears.

"I've got to find Vegeta." she said weakly. "He'll want to start training again."

She stood up, took two steps towards the door, and nearly collapsed again.

"Whoa!" said Raditz, he and Nappa catching her. "You're in no state to go anywhere."

"But he'll be waiting for me!"

"Well, he can wait a little longer."

They sat her back on the bed again.

"He'll be angry…" she protested feebly.

"He's always angry." Nappa replied.

"Hmm…" Raditz thought for a moment. "Why don't you train with us for a while? That might get Vegeta off your back for a time."

Ayaleia looked up.

"Really?" she whispered.

Nappa looked at Raditz.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"There is that mission tomorrow, but Vegeta's coming on that as well."

"Think of it as group training."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

He turned back to Ayaleia.

"Get some rest, and I'll come get you tomorrow. We'll be heading down to Rj'en tomorrow. You can see first hand how the Saiyans conquer planets."

Ayaleia didn't argue, but nodded. She felt a tight sensation in her stomach. She hoped that it would not be too bloody. She said goodnight to the other two, and examined her body. The regenerator had not healed her completely. She felt round her ribs and noticed her left ones were still broken.

"Leave her a few broken ribs. She'll remember what she's done then."

It was Frieza's voice that had surfaced out of the darkness. She thought harder, but nothing else came. She could remember as far as Vegeta leaving her and then… a blank. She had thought that her memory gap was just where she had resumed consciousness, but even now, she couldn't recall what had happened. Only that snippet of a voice. There was no picture to match it. She guessed that it must have been when she was semi-conscious.

She felt her ribs again, noting the deformity where they had been broken. She thought for a moment. If left to heal on their own, they might not heal straight.

'It's not like anyone is around…' she convinced herself.

A green glow surrounded the broken bones for a second and then disappeared. She nodded to herself. They had healed perfectly.

"And now to sleep…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Rj'en**

Raditz had woken her very early in the morning, and Nappa was there to meet them. There was still no sign of Vegeta.

Ayaleia thought over her breakfast.

"I think," she announced. "That I really ought to find out more about my true origins. Will you help?"

"Sure." replied Raditz. "You want to know about the history of the Saiyans?"

"Yes." she said firmly. "As much as possible."

She listened as Raditz and Nappa told of the history of the proud Saiyan race.

"So…" she said when they had finished. "We are one of the strongest races?"

"Yep." said Nappa. "Except Lord Frieza's race, of course."

"What race is he?" she asked, curious.

"Nobody knows." answered Raditz. "The first we knew of him was when he showed up to talk to King Vegeta."

"I thought Vegeta was a prince?"

"No, not him," Raditz continued. "His father's name was Vegeta too. Well, one day Frieza showed up. We tried to beat him, but we just couldn't. Don't think us weak," he carried on, noticing Ayaleia's questioning stare. "His army was mostly easy. But Frieza and his bodyguards were just too powerful.

"Nappa was second in command of the Saiyan army, and I was one of the soldiers patrolling at the time. We watched hundreds of our fellow soldiers destroyed at the hands of Frieza. We were both knocked out in the struggle for the palace. When we came to, Frieza had claimed the planet for himself."

"What about the rest of the Saiyans? Did Frieza kill them all?"

"Oh, no. He'd only knocked out the main guards. In his addressing speech King Vegeta announced that Frieza would spare our planet if we were to become his soldiers. What else could King Vegeta do?"

"So you did… that's why everyone was terrified of the Saiyans."

Nappa nodded.

"Only," he picked up the thread of the story. "Only there was a disaster when we two were out on a mission together. A huge comet struck the planet and completely destroyed it. Up until you came along, we thought only we three were left here."

Ayaleia stared at her drink.

"So that's it?" she asked. "We are the last of the Saiyans?"

"Well, my two younger brothers are out there, Kakarot and Talis. Kakarot was sent to the planet Earth by my father to conquer it." Raditz said. "He must be about ten now. Talis is a renegade somewhere. He betrayed Frieza on a coup on a far away planet, and escaped."

"So escape is possible?" Ayaleia replied quickly.

"Don't put thoughts like that into your head. Our planet was already destroyed when he ran like a coward. Yours is not. You might want to keep it that way."

"Only five Saiyans left."

"Vegeta was only a boy when the planet was destroyed. I think you pretty much looked after him when he was small, didn't you Nappa?"

"That's about the size of it." Nappa said. "Until he became stronger than me, and trust me, it wasn't long."

"It's awful." said Ayaleia.

"Don't you repeat any of this to Vegeta." Nappa carried on. "He's not proud of the Saiyans having to work under Frieza."

Ayaleia nodded.

"So what about you? Do you remember anything of Saiyan life?"

"No." she replied, shaking her head. "My parents told me that had adopted me when I was a baby. They found me one day crawling by a lake. I was about to fall in, when my father rescued me. No-one knew who I was, so they adopted me. They couldn't have children of their own. I grew up as a Gaian. I knew I was different from the others, but not – not like this."

She stopped and looked up.

"Since they died, I now become the ruler of Gaia – even though I am not a Gaian by blood."

"So you're a Princess?" asked Raditz.

"A Queen." she replied glumly. "Not that it makes much difference now."

"We sure have a lot of royalty round here." said Nappa. "Hey, if Aya's a queen, does that mean she outranks Vegeta?"

"Please don't." protested Ayaleia. "It's bad enough as it is."

"Yeah, I guess Vegeta isn't the easiest person to train under."

Ayaleia looked up at the clock.

"Hadn't we better be going?"

Nappa looked at the clock.

"Yeah. Vegeta'll be waiting for us."

The three of them headed out towards the docking bays.

They had arrived on the planet of Rj'en in the early morning. It was cloudy, but here and there the sun broke through. It was a normal autumn day.

The invasion had gone quite quickly, and now, the people of Rj'en had submitted to Frieza's rule.

Ayaleia was traumatised.

She sat on a stone, just outside the gates of a town, burying her head in her hands. It was the ruling capital of Rj'en, but the population was scattered over the planet. This was their biggest town. It reminded her of Gaia.

As soon as the battle had started, Ayaleia had felt nauseous. She had joined in the fighting, but more for the fact that soldiers were attacking her. She had laid a fair few out, but it was nothing compared to the hundreds that lay dead from the other three Saiyans.

They had taken the ruling town of Ltz, and the others had congratulated themselves. Ayaleia stood in amazement that a whole planet had been conquered by three Saiyans in only one day. A nastier thought had followed that. Four Saiyans. Even if she hadn't done much, she was still implicated. She had helped. That thought had made her depressed.

Nappa and Raditz had praised her fighting saying that 'it wasn't bad for a beginner.' Ayaleia had had the thought in the back of her mind, that she was doing quite well, and that Vegeta didn't want to admit, for whatever reason.

Now, under the starlit sky, she glanced up could see the funeral pyres being built. She cradled her head in her hands and stared at the ground.

"So many dead…" she murmured. "Gaia forgive me."

She rose to her feet and looked around. None of the others seemed particularly worried where she was, so she decided to take a walk.

She meandered through the streets, not taking any direction, but letting her feet wander. The support soldiers, sent when victory had been relayed to Frieza were organising work rotas, and generally running the town. She stopped without warning and listened. She could hear screaming.

Curiosity overtook her, and she approached a house. Peering through the window, she saw soldiers bullying a family. The mother had two frightened children huddled against her and the father was reeling from a blow. Ayaleia had guessed what was happening. She threw open the door and marched in.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded angrily.

The three soldiers looked up, and laughed at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Ha, ha!" The first laughed. "It must be one of the new recruits."

"Yeah, we had a load of newbies the other day. She must be one of them." said the second.

"Run along, little girl." the third one said patronisingly.

As she stepped into the light, she noticed the colour drain from their faces as they saw her tail.

"She's a…" one of them tried.

"A Saiyan?" she finished icily.

The soldiers tried to push past her in an effort to escape, but she managed to grab the last one by his collar. She hauled him up off the floor.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again!" the unfortunate soldier squeaked.

"Correct." she said archly. "Now go and play somewhere else, but you leave the inhabitants alone!"

With a snarl, she bodily threw the soldier out the house, and turned back to the family. They were watching her, terrified.

"Please." she said. "Don't be frightened of me. I'm not here to cause harm."

"Who are you?" asked the man, cautiously. "You're one of those Saiyans, but you aren't like the others."

"My name is Ayaleia. I'm from Gaia."

A murmur sprang from the mother and father.

"Gaia you say?" the father said. "You're a long way from home."

She didn't know if it was the mention of home, the similarity of the layout of the two planets, the family in front of her or simply that she was overtired, but Ayaleia burst into tears without warning.

The mother sat her down quietly, and one of the children brought her a glass of water.

"Thank you." she said through her tears.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" the woman asked.

Ayaleia felt she was rambling, but she related her story to them, feeling stupid afterwards.

"What must you think of me?" she asked, drying her eyes.

"It certainly puts a different spin on things." the father said.

Ayaleia looked at the two children, watching her with fascination. The mother patted her on the shoulder.

"We couldn't ask for a better warrior – you do not kill, and you have shown compassion to us. We won't forget."

Ayaleia smiled faintly. She had a sudden thought.

"Where are your wounded? I must repay you somehow."

"They're just down the road. I can take you there."

She nodded.

"You'll be safe here; I will make sure of that."

The father led to the sick tents, where the wounded had been taken. Ayaleia gave a sharp intake of breath. There were so many! She approached one. The wounded man started in his bed.

"Y-you!" he stammered.

She recognised him as one of the soldiers she herself had fought.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Excuse me!"

Ayaleia looked around and saw a nurse hurrying towards her.

"You Saiyan monster! Will you terrorise us even now?"

"But…" Ayaleia began.

"Haven't you done enough damage?!"

"Wait, she's with me." the father said. "She saved us from those Friezian thugs."

The nurse eyed her suspiciously, and sensing it was the only way to allay the nurses' fears, she explained. When she had finished, the tent's atmosphere had eased.

"How is this man hurt?" she asked.

"You should know." came a quick reply.

Ayaleia ignored it. Instead she put a hand on the man's chest.

"_Famahn_." she commanded.

The familiar green glow spread over the man, and sank in. Ayaleia withdrew her hand.

"Try sitting up." she said.

Surprised, the man did so, and found to his amazement he was healed.

"A miracle." he whispered.

"I had heard the Gaians could do such things, but only in tales." the nurse said. "It seems it's more than just a story."

Ayaleia stayed well into the night, until she caught the first rays of dawn peeking through the flaps of the tent.

"I must go!" she cried. "I will be missed."

The nurse shook her head.

"We still need you. Stay."

"If I don't go now, I will be killed, and my planet too. Then they will come looking for those I have collaborated with. I will return when I can."

Ayaleia nodded farewell, and rushed out of the tent. Seeing the Friezian soldiers still around, she clambered up on a roof, and flew back to the Saiyans billets, landing out of site. She sneaked into what had been designated her quarters and settled down to snatch a few hours of sleep.

It was not long before she heard someone shouting her name. Half-asleep, she stumbled outside into one of the reception rooms.

"About time." Vegeta snapped. "What's the matter with you? You look dead to the world."

She blinked her tired eyes.

"It must've taken it out of me." she yawned. "Where are the other two?"

"They've gone to patrol. We must have over-estimated the wounded yesterday. There are a lot more soldiers around than we had thought."

Alarm bells started ringing in the back of her head.

"Oh?" she said innocently.

"Well, come on then, we had better keep an eye on things."

Ayaleia nodded, and started for the door. Without warning, Vegeta grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

He released her, and pushed her to the far side of the room.

"My suspicions were correct – you've healed yourself." he said.

Ayaleia guiltily put a hand to her side.

"Anyone else would have done the same." she insisted.

"And suddenly we have soldiers that should be lying on sick beds walking around as if nothing had ever happened. So tell me, Ayaleia, where were you last night?"

"I just went for a walk, and then I went to bed."

"Liar!" he shouted, reading the guilt in her face.

He pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"You've been healing them, haven't you?! You know the penalty for insubordination!"

Ayaleia had turned pale.

"So." Vegeta said, calming down almost immediately. A smirk spread over his face. "What should I do with you?"

Ayaleia, with a rush of lunatic bravado, laughed at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "Kill me? Then you'd be in trouble with Frieza. And we all know it's worse than detention if you displease him."

He suddenly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close.

"I can always make it look like an accident." he whispered menacingly. "So don't push it."

He pushed her away.

"You really are ruthless." she said, adjusting her armour.

"Why, thank you, Ayaleia."

"But believe me, I will get out of this, you and the rest of Frieza's little army will be defeated one day."

Vegeta laughed at her.

"What are you talking about? Do you believe what you've just said? Now you listen to me, little Saiyan. This isn't like in the stories you've been told as a child."

Ayaleia stepped back as Vegeta stepped towards her.

"There are no last minute escapes, no heroes or heroines to the rescue, no magnificent victory of good over evil. This is real life, it doesn't happen that way. Look at your pathetic planet. If we hadn't taken over, do you think it would have been long before someone else did?"

"We've always lived peacefully." Ayaleia said in a small voice.

"And where did that get you? Your family dead, your people slaughtered, and your precious Gaia overrun by a dictator."

"But what about you?" she cried back defiantly. "Your people are dead, your family too. Is that why you're like this? Because you couldn't save your father?"

Vegeta stopped and looked away.

"Maybe you're right." he said. "Maybe I'm this way because I couldn't face the fact that I'd failed… is this why I am evil?"

He put a hand to his head. Ayaleia put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Vegeta." she said softly. "You don't have to be like this."

"You're right… It's my fault I'm like this. Perhaps I can make a change…"

"Really?" asked Ayaleia, hope springing in her heart.

"No!" Vegeta yelled at her. "See what I mean? You have your head so far in the clouds, you can't see what's happening! You may feel invincible because Frieza wants you alive, but trust me if you become too tiresome, you won't be spared."

Ayaleia drew back.

"But you said…"

"I've never met someone so naïve before. Did you think you could become my friend? Win my trust? Look at Nappa and Raditz. They may laugh and joke, but underneath they're terrified of me. And that's the way I like to keep it."

Ayaleia held back the tears she felt coming.

"At least I tried!"

"Trying is nothing! This is what makes you so weak. You try to fight, you try to escape. But you never actually do it. You're useless."

He caught her wrist as she swung her hand to strike him.

"Not even close."

She looked fearfully at him, slightly confused. Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, you've realised you're stronger now. Let me enlighten you on a little secret that only the Saiyans know. Not even Frieza knows this, and it's been the key to our survival – maybe it will be to yours also, so I wouldn't shoot my mouth off about it. When a Saiyan fights, their strength increases with the amount of damage they receive. If a Saiyan recovers from near-death, there strength increases phenomenally. No other race can do this. You've been beaten up quite a bit recently, and after that incident, you're strength has shot up. But don't think that puts you in the same league as me. You have to become as strong as Nappa and Raditz put together to even think about coming close."

Ayaleia snatched her hand away.

"Maybe I will." she said angrily. "But if I do, you'd better watch your back."

Vegeta just laughed at her again.

"I'll let you off this time, you provide me with some amusement. But next time, I might not be in such a good mood. And now, we're going back to base. The only way to get you strong quickly is for you to suffer several heavy defeats."

Ayaleia looked at him astounded. Vegeta continued:

"Nappa and Raditz will take you for some training, and we may make something out of you yet. But be warned pull another stunt like this, and there'll be hell to pay. You remember what happened last time."

Ayaleia nodded, but what niggled at her was that she couldn't recall what had happened. She dismissed the thought.

"Let's get moving."

She followed Vegeta back to the ship.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – More Training**

There had been no more said about Rj'en, so Ayaleia put it to the back of her mind. As they disembarked back on the mother ship, Vegeta caught her arm.

"The new training programme starts. First with me, and then you'll spend some time with Raditz and Nappa. After that, you'll come back to me." he said. "This way."

Ayaleia followed obediently, tracing his steps back to the training room.

"Now." said Vegeta. "We'll work on your offensive skills."

Ayaleia nodded.

"A-Alright." she said.

"Well, then, try to attack me." he said.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

Ayaleia looked at him desperately.

"But how? I can't just… Huh?"

Vegeta had just disappeared.

"Vegeta?"

Without warning, Vegeta materialised behind her and grabbed her arm, twisting up behind her back.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Vegeta! How did you do that?!"

"Simple, I'm too fast for your eyes to register. It's common for those as weak as you."

"Let go of my arm!"

"The best form of defence can be offence. Do you think an enemy would just wait around for you to attack?"

Ayaleia grit her teeth in pain.

"Alright, I understand, let go and I'll try again."

"Wrong. No second chances in the battlefield. You'll have to make me let go."

"Make you? How? Ah!" she let out a cry of pain as Vegeta twisted her arm a little further.

"Hurry up Ayaleia, your arm is nearly broken. Think yourself fortunate; in a fight you would already be dead."

Panic shot through Ayaleia's head.

'What do I do? What do I do?' she thought.

Vegeta yanked her arm higher still, and Ayaleia felt some unknown reflex bring her foot up and stamp hard on his foot. Vegeta released her arm, and stepped back. He clenched his fist, but Ayaleia had already kicked him in the chest, sending him reeling. A hit to the face, followed by a blow to his stomach made him double over. He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Oh!" cried Ayaleia, rushing over to him. She gingerly put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" she apologised.

Vegeta unexpectedly back-handed her and flung her against the farthest wall. Ayaleia felt the back of her head hit the wall, and she slumped down into a sitting position. Her vision swam. She could see Vegeta walking over to her, although she wasn't sure if he was walking on the floor or the wall. Or possibly the ceiling every now and then.

"Ugh." she said, the dizziness making her sick.

"What were you doing? You didn't mean to hurt me? That's the whole idea! Get up, we haven't finished yet."

"Vegeta, please I can't see straight."

"I said get up!"

Ayaleia rose to her feet, and staggered, black spots threatening to black her out.

"I think I'm going to…"

She didn't complete her sentence, but collapsed to the floor.

'Great.' thought Vegeta. 'She's already blacked out.'

When Ayaleia woke up, she was in her quarters again. Vegeta was standing over her. She sat up, and shook her head, wincing.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About five hours." Vegeta replied.

He crossed over to the door.

"Well?" he said.

"We're starting again?" she asked. "So soon?"

"No time like the present." Vegeta said with a smile. "It's the quickest way to get you stronger."

Ayaleia, disheartened, followed Vegeta back down the corridor.

Life continued in this vein for about a fortnight. Ayaleia found herself visiting the medical bay three, sometimes four times a day. Whilst her fighting skills were improving, and Vegeta was keeping his power tempered, she always lost the fight quickly and frequently blacked out. When Vegeta relented a little, and didn't actually knock her out, she would make her way – unaided, albeit just – down to the doctor.

"You again?" was his normal greeting.

She lost count of how many times she had been there.

Then, finally, she was lying on the bed whilst the doctor was injecting some anti-inflammatory solution into her shoulder, and Vegeta walked in.

"Good news." he said. "You start training with Raditz and Nappa tomorrow. Perhaps they can straighten you out."

And with that he left. Ayaleia didn't care. She felt much more elated. At least Raditz and Nappa spared her some sympathy, and they were much more patient. She still had the feeling that it was going to be difficult, though.

Training with Raditz and Nappa had been easier than she had expected. Whilst they pushed her, it was nothing compared to the pressure that Vegeta put on her. She had remained quiet and detached throughout the training in the morning, still not quite recovered. The training had gone all right, and she had learnt a couple of new skills.

Nappa had suggested the break for lunch – he was getting hungry. The three Saiyans went to the canteen, and sat down to eat. Ayaleia was still quiet.

"Cheer up." said Raditz. "We aren't that bad, are we?"

"Oh, no." Ayaleia replied quickly. "It's not that at all."

Raditz went back to get some more food, and Ayaleia began to eat. Nappa was at a bit of a loss.

"You're very quiet for a Saiyan." he commented.

"Sorry." she said.

Nappa looked around for Raditz. It was difficult to have a conversation when the other person wouldn't say anything. He looked back at Ayaleia, and noticed a welt on her arm, just visible under her armguard.

"What's that?" he asked.

Ayaleia moved the armguard to cover the mark.

"It's nothing." she said.

"Something must have caused it."

"Please, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Nappa didn't press her any further. He could guess what – or more likely, who – had caused it. He turned to see Raditz coming back. He felt almost relieved.

But as Raditz approached, he slipped, and stumbled. His dinner went flying straight over Nappa.

"Oops." Raditz said. "Uh, sorry Nappa."

Nappa looked fit to explode, when he and Raditz heard a burst of laughter, suddenly cut off. They looked, amazed, at Ayaleia. She was trying her hardest not to laugh. Then, she couldn't contain it any longer, and she erupted into fits of laughter. Raditz couldn't suppress his laughter either, and the two of them were in near hysterics. Nappa glowered at the pair of them.

"It's not that funny." he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Nappa, but you should see yourself!" Raditz managed to say before starting off again.

Nappa was a picture. Long stringy noodles hung off his head, and some sort of sauce dripped down his face. He did not look amused.

Ayaleia stopped as abruptly as she had started.

"I'm sorry." she said, becoming serious in an instant. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." Nappa laughed, beginning to see the funny side.

"It's called humour." Raditz said. "H-u-m-o-u-r."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know how I was supposed to act." she explained.

"It's okay." Nappa said, wiping himself down. "We know you've been with Vegeta for a while. He has that effect on people."

"But you're alright with us." Raditz joined in. "We're not all like Vegeta."

Ayaleia smiled.

"Yes, I can see that." she said.

"I need to get cleaned up." Nappa said.

"I guess I wasn't that hungry." Raditz said. "We could go… Hey, I bet Aya doesn't know how to drive."

"No, I don't." Ayaleia replied.

That had been her one downfall in all her possible escape plans. Even if she was able to get to a ship, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to fly it.

"Then I'll teach you!" Raditz said enthusiastically.

"I could do with a spare few hours." Nappa agreed. "I'll meet up with you two later."

"Let's go." Raditz said.

Ayaleia had learnt a lot in the next week or so. Raditz and Nappa were training her harder, but not so badly that she couldn't cope. She was also learning how to drive various vehicles. It was becoming quite enjoyable. They had a good laugh together. Occasionally, they would meet up with Vegeta, or Ayaleia would have to go back to him if the others were busy, but on the whole, Ayaleia was getting more confident. Her goals were not impossible to reach, and she found she could attain them after a little extra effort. She had noticed, however, that her power was not increasing as dramatically as when she was training with Vegeta.

"How are they supposedly training you, then?" Vegeta had asked.

Ayaleia had tried to explain that they were teaching her individual skills, rather than simply throwing her into an impossible fight every time. Vegeta had simply laughed.

Ayaleia had also found that she was getting better at copying attacks by simply watching her tutor. She tended to let them show her two or three times not to look like a know-it-all, but normally she could pick it up after the first time shown.

However, there was always the threat of Vegeta. Ayaleia knew that this training with Nappa and Raditz was only going to be temporary, until Vegeta demanded her back. She couldn't understand why he was so keen that he alone would supervise her. He had always conveyed that he didn't like training her.

For the moment though, she was making the most of it.

Ayaleia had turned up for another day of training as usual, but other plans had been laid.

"We three have got to go sort some stuff out." Raditz said. "So it looks like you've got some free time."

Ayaleia blinked. It was the first time she had heard she was allowed to do as she wanted.

"Free time?" she asked.

"Oh, of course. Vegeta probably never gave you a spare minute, did he?" Raditz sympathised. "Hmm, well, you wanted to know more about Saiyans, didn't you?"

Ayaleia nodded.

"Why don't you go have a look in the library?" he suggested.

"We have a library?"

"Sure."

'What an odd thing to have on a ship.' she thought.

"Frieza kept things back to study." Raditz explained. "And you'll find some of the lower soldiers study tactics. Also, we have a few researchers on board, so they've always got their head in books."

"Oh." said Ayaleia as Raditz lead her through the corridors.

They stopped inside a room that was lined floor to ceiling with books. Further down, Ayaleia could see disks, videos and tape reels.

"This is quite something." she said.

"Go knock yourself out." Raditz said. "I hate to dump you, but I've gotta dash. See you later."

Raditz left Ayaleia, and she wandered between the huge shelves.

"I never would have imagined such an extensive source of knowledge in such a barbaric place." she murmured.

She strolled down the aisles until she came across what she could only guess was the librarian. He was putting some books away.

"Excuse me." she said.

The librarian glanced at her.

"What can I do for you, young lady? You need some assistance?"

"Um, yes, I was wondering if you had any books on the Saiyans and their home planet."

The librarian peered down his glasses.

"My, my. A warrior who wishes to study something other than tactics? You are a rare one. Here."

The librarian handed her a piece of paper, and pulled out a pencil. He drew a cross and a circle in different places, and gestured at the paper.

"The cross is where you are now. The circle is where you want to be." he explained.

He turned back to his shelves. Ayaleia peered at the paper. It was a map. She shrugged, and started to follow a route towards her destination. If the map was any judge, then this library was huge. She wondered if it took up an entire floor.

It was some time later before she reached the end of her trek. And she stood in front of a single bookcase. There were two rows of books, and a few disks.

"That's it?" she asked aloud.

Reaching out gingerly, she pulled down a dust-laden book, and brushed the dirt off. These books hadn't been read for a long time. There was no title on the front of the book, and she opened it at a random page.

"Saiyan males and females are held in equal sitting." she read aloud. "As both sexes can be as strong as one another."

She looked around. No-one was there. She had noticed that there were only a handful of female soldiers on board. It was strange to go from an unbiased lifestyle to suddenly being surrounded my males.

She sat down at a nearby desk and began to read. She learnt a lot about the Saiyans and their way of life, and she noted a few of her uncharacteristic traits were explained.

She read on further…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Lynken-Three**

"We're leaving." Vegeta announced, making Ayaleia jump.

Ayaleia rose from the desk where she had been sitting, and put down her book. Vegeta looked at it.

"Homework?" he asked.

"I thought I ought to read up on my blood." she replied.

"You're supposed to be a fighter, not a librarian." he snapped.

Despite the short comment, Ayaleia detected the tiniest piece of support. She shook her head, and followed him out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Planet Lynken-Three."

"Why are we going there?"

"Must you always ask so many questions?"

Ayaleia fell silent as they headed down to the docking bays. Radditz and Nappa were waiting for them.

"Hurry up Vegeta, we're ready to go."

"What's the rush Nappa? It's only a training mission."

The four Saiyans boarded the vessel. Ayaleia sat down next to Raditz.

"What are we going to this planet for?" she queried him.

"Well, partly it's ideal training for you, but it seems there's been problems on the planet. There's some resistance forming against our army and something is blocking supply lines to and from the two major cities. Our mission is to put down the resistance and their leader and solve the supply problem."

"Huh." said Vegeta "It's like babysitting. I don't know why they're sending us."

"Put down?" Ayaleia looked worried.

"It will show you what happens to those planets that don't fall in line." Vegeta replied.

"Don't worry little Saiyan." Nappa said, patting her on the head, and laughing. "We'll look after you."

"Don't bother." she snapped, knocking his hand away. "I don't need you watching over me."

Nappa and Raditz burst out laughing.

"Enough!" Vegeta snapped. "You're all acting like children!"

"Is it far away?" Ayaleia tried again.

"Normally we'd use faster ships than this," explained Raditz. "But since there's so many of us, and we're in the planet's orbit, we're taking one of the cargo ships. We should be landing soon."

It wasn't soon enough for Ayaleia to be out of the ship, and when she was it was a great relief. She looked up at the dark sky. They had landed in a storm. She brushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Here." said Vegeta.

He handed her a scouter. She slipped the scouter on and looked through the blue lens.

"What's this meant to do?" she asked.

"You should be able to read power levels on it." Nappa said. "Can't you see any numbers?"

"All I see is some funny symbols." she said. "Maybe it's broken?"

"It's in the Saiyan language." Raditz said. "Those symbols are numbers."

"How am I supposed to read it?"

"Just a minute."

He took the scouter off her and fiddled with it.

"Try that."

Ayaleia placed it back around her eye, and looked through. The symbols had turned into something she could read.

"I see, I can read it now."

"If you tap it twice, you should be able to activate the com link."

She looked at Raditz and saw the number '513' flash up on the little blue screen. She looked towards Nappa and it registered '1049'. She waved a hand in front of her. '71'.

"Oh." she said aloud.

No wonder Vegeta had thought her weak. She looked up at him and gasped.

"_Fenzajdenjjunjbly!_" she exclaimed.

"That's right, Two Thousand and Ninety." Vegeta said. "So put any stupid thoughts of escape out of your head. If you try to run away from me here, I will hunt you down, and out here, there is no Zarbon or Frieza to stop me."

"Yes Vegeta." she replied, looking at her feet. "I didn't think you spoke Gaian."

"I don't. Now let's get going and out of this downpour."

"This looks like the place." Nappa said, wiping off the dirt on the cave entrance they had come across.

The resistance faction logo revealed itself as the dust fell away.

"We're going in there?" Ayaleia asked.

"What's the matter, Aya?" Nappa laughed. "Afraid of the dark?"

"No." she said stubbornly. "It just doesn't look very inviting."

"They're hardly going to put a red carpet out for us, are they?"

"Alright." Vegeta said. "Let's get on with it."

The four of them entered the cave entrance and down the mouth. Ayaleia noticed that the walls were painted with symbols, and the ceiling was glowing with a strange phosphorescence. The group stopped at the opening to a great hollow, and she took a closer look at the symbols.

"I don't see anything." said Raditz, looking around.

"What can they possibly throw at us to stop us?" Nappa said, stepping into the hallway.

"Wait!" Ayaleia shouted, and hauled him back.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

"It's a trap." she explained. "You may be strong, but I don't think your skin will stop tonnes of steel from flattening you."

"Explain." said Vegeta.

"See these symbols? It's a variant of a very old language. It's a warning for anyone who can read it. It must be for the resistance faction members."

"Well, alright." Vegeta conceded.

"You can read this?" Raditz asked.

"I can make out the gist of it – I'm fairly good at languages."

"Then you can lead the way." said Vegeta.

So, with Ayaleia leading them, the four Saiyans managed to overcome the traps that lay in their path. Then, suddenly Ayaleia stopped in front of another chamber.

"I'm not sure what this says." she said. "It's blurred."

The other three tried to study the faint symbols.

"No good." said Nappa. "I can't even make out the shapes."

"There's a picture here." Ayaleia said. "Underneath I can make out 'stay close', but that's all."

"We'll just have to be careful then." Vegeta said.

They carefully crossed the chamber floor, watching for any sign of danger. Ayaleia stopped again at a symbol on the floor. The others, not noticing her absence, carried on. At the far side, they realised Ayaleia was lagging behind.

"Come on Aya!" Raditz called.

"This symbol…" she called back. "It's another warning… It says something about a time limit – I can't make it out…"

Nappa and Raditz looked at each other, and sprinted back towards her.

"Run, Aya!"

"Hmm?" she looked up, and the ground started shaking. "What's happening?!"

She stood there paralysed, as suddenly a partition fell from the ceiling in front of her.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Aya!"

The ground stopped shaking and the dust settled. Ayaleia looked up to see the barrier in front of her went all the way up to the ceiling. Worse, it was made out of a tough metal.

"Damn." she said.

Her scouter crackled.

"Fzz… Aya? Are you there?"

It was Raditz.

"Yes, I'm here." she replied.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I think I'm alright."

"Can you get out?"

Ayaleia looked around.

"No, the entrance has been sealed up, too."

"Blast it out with a Ki blast."

"… It's no good, it won't budge!"

Raditz turned to Vegeta, who had joined them.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

Vegeta shrugged.

"Fzz… Someone's coming!" Ayaleia shouted through the scouter. "I can see… Who are you? What are you doing…?"

There were sounds of a scuffle.

"Get off me! Ahh!"

Raditz's scouter link suddenly went dead.

"Aya, Aya!"

"I can't hear anything." Nappa said.

"Damn!" Raditz smashed his fist against the wall. "Open up!"

"Raditz!" Vegeta snapped. "Whatever's happened to Ayaleia has happened. But there's no point attracting attention to ourselves. We still have a mission to complete."

"… You're right. I'm sure we'll pick her up somewhere."

"If she isn't already dead."

Vegeta walked on. Nappa patted Raditz on the shoulder.

"We may still find her." he said.

Ayaleia had fought her best.

Six against one, however, are not good odds, and Ayaleia had thought she was as good as dead.

It was a bit of a surprise, then, to find herself upside down. A quick survey saw her feet tied on a rope that stretched up to the infinite ceiling, and her hands bound below her.

"You're awake."

Ayaleia looked – upside down – into the face of a young man. He had the insignia of the resistance faction on his neckerchief.

"I don't think we've been introduced – my name is Sen, and I'm the leader of this resistance faction. And you are?"

"Ayaleia." she replied.

"I've seen your uniform before. You're one of Frieza's soldiers, aren't you?"

Ayaleia thought hard about her reply for a second. Sen was holding a machine gun in his hands.

"I'm just a scout." she said. "I was sent down here for reconnaissance."

"A spy? Do you know what we do to spies?" Sen sneered.

"I'm not a spy." Ayaleia said hurriedly. "I'm in my uniform, I can hardly blend in. I was sent on a training mission to find one of our crashed shuttles." she lied. "Once I had found it I was to report back to base so the repair crew could find the location. I got lost, and I ended up here by mistake."

Her scouter blinked at her a few times and settled into some figures. It read '249'.

"And why should I believe you?" he asked stepping closer.

"Do I look like a fighter?" she replied.

Sen stood there for a moment, weighing her up.

"Then what's that thing on your head?"

Ayaleia crossed her eyes to look at the scouter.

"Oh that. It's my guidance system. It's broken, that's why I got lost."

"So you're here on your own?"

"Yes."

"With a broken mapping system."

"Yes."

"And no radio?"

"I must have dropped it somewhere."

"I don't know. It seems a bit odd."

Ayaleia felt her heart skip a beat. Sen leant closer.

"You don't look like much of a fighter, I'll grant you that." he said.

Ayaleia gave a silent thanks to whoever happened to be watching over her for that particular moment.

"But why send you on your own?"

"Oh, I'm not that important." Ayaleia said hurriedly. "I think they'd be more worried about the ship they sent me down in than my well-being."

"Well, suppose I believe you. What should I do with you?"

"If you let me go, I won't say a word, I promise."

"But if I kill you, you won't be able to say a word."

"Well, uh, true…"

Ayaleia's mind was racing, but Sen had made up his mind.

"For now," he said. "I'll let you live. Perhaps if I'm feeling generous later then I'll let you out."

"Thank you." Ayaleia said.

'All I have to do is convince him that I'm weak and helpless.' she thought. 'According to Vegeta, I have a natural talent at that.'

But, Ayaleia should not have been quite so optimistic. Her scouter erupted into life with a bust of static.

"Fzz… Ayaleia! Where are you?! Don't think I'm going to waste my time looking for your worthless hide!"

Ayaleia closed her eyes and silently cursed. Who else would have had to have interrupted except Vegeta?

'Thanks Vegeta.' she thought.

She opened her eyes again and was greeted by the barrel of the machine gun just inches away from her forehead.

"You lied." Sen hissed.

"Fzz… Ayaleia?! Answer me!"

"Well, go ahead. Tell him exactly what I'm about to tell you, and you won't get hurt." Sen said, keeping the gun trained on her.

Ayaleia slowly raised her bound hands to her scouter and tapped the communication button twice.

"I can hear you Vegeta. There's no need to shout." she said calmly.

"Fzz… Where the blazes are you?! Raditz and Nappa split up to look for you, and every stupid cave looks the same."

"Ask him where he is." Sen ordered.

"Whereabouts are you Vegeta?" she relayed.

"How should I know? There's a big church thing in the far corner."

Sen whispered some instructions in her other ear.

"Go out of the exit near the church." she said. "Keep walking until you find a cave with pink flowers. Touch the symbol that looks like a key, and it will open a door. I'm just down there."

"Fzz… What are you doing there?"

"Uh, just hanging around until you showed up." Ayaleia replied, not tearing her gaze away from the gun.

"Fzz… Alright, I'm on my way. But you had better have found something."

The scouter went dead again.

"Well, well. Maybe you'll come in use to me after all." Sen said waving a hand. "I presume that you are with those three?"

Ayaleia didn't see the point in lying any more.

"Yes." she said.

"And you were here to kill me?"

"Well, not me personally."

"But your comrades are?"

"Yes."

"Well, that does shift the perspective a little. But there's still something you will be helpful with…"

Vegeta had followed Ayaleia's instructions, and now he stood in a room filled with machinery.

"This must be the main control centre." he said aloud. "Ayaleia?! Get yourself over here now! We have to find this leader and get off this hunk of rock."

"Looking for something?"

Vegeta turned, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Ah, there you are." Vegeta said smoothly. "We can both finish business at last."

"How does this sound? I get out of here with the girl and maybe I'll let her live."

Sen stepped out of the shadows. He had Ayaleia held with one arm and in the other his machine gun pressed against Ayaleia's head.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I did try to fight him." she blurted out.

"That's true, she did very well for someone supposedly a scout."

"What makes you think I care that much whether you kill her or not?" Vegeta asked.

Sen looked at him strangely.

"That is why you're here, isn't it?" Sen replied.

"My orders were to wipe out the resistance faction. It doesn't worry me if she dies."

"You're lying!" Sen snapped.

Vegeta sighed and raised a hand.

"Well, I'm getting tired, and I can kill two birds with one stone."

Ayaleia saw the Ki ball flash in his hand. Her eyes widened in fright. Sen could feel her shaking.

"You're serious!" he cried.

"Deadly." Vegeta replied, and fired.

Ayaleia brought up the Gaia shield just in time. She took advantage of Sen's confusion and planted an elbow in his stomach. She pulled free and hid behind a pillar to escape the gunfire. Looking cautiously around, she could see Vegeta, effortlessly avoiding the hail of bullets.

"I've never seen someone move so fast." she murmured, and then flattened herself against the stone again as a line of bullets thudded into the back of it.

She peered out again when she thought it was safe, and aimed a Ki wave at Sen. The force knocked him flying. He didn't get up.

"Oh my Gaia!" she exclaimed. "I've killed him!"

Vegeta threw her a look.

"And?" he asked.

Ayaleia went hysterical.

"But I've killed him. How awful, I'll never forgive myself! Oh Gaia!"

Vegeta drew back his hand, and slapped her sharply around the cheek.

"Get a grip." he ordered.

Ayaleia nodded and took a few deep breaths, but her mind was still panicked, her heart still racing.

"Besides, he's not dead." Vegeta said.

Overwhelming relief flooded over her.

"Thank Gaia." she said.

They crossed over to Sen, who was breathing laboriously.

"I guess I'll have to finish this." Vegeta said.

"You don't have to kill him." Ayaleia tried. "He is defeated."

"If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." he laughed.

Ayaleia frowned.

"Pay attention, I'll show you some real power."

"You don't have to!" she cried, but Vegeta was oblivious.

She looked at Sen, his face a mask of terror.

"Help me…" he pleaded.

Ayaleia looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" she whispered.

Without warning, Vegeta delivered a potent Ki wave. When Ayaleia uncovered her eyes, there was nothing but a large hole.

"Incredible." she breathed, horrified.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Vegeta stood there smirking over his victory. But Ayaleia's stare was focused on something else. Surely nothing could have survived that?

"Look out Vegeta!" she shouted, and pushed Vegeta out the way of the machine gun fire.

Sen had used the last of his strength to fire, but Vegeta was suddenly over him.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" he snarled. "I'll show you my Big Bang Attack. You should be thankful; most people don't get to see it."

Ayaleia saw the attack, and felt that sick feeling in her stomach again.

Once Vegeta was satisfied, he looked around.

"Ayaleia?" he called. "Where has that girl gone?"

He looked around, and saw the blood on the ground. He raised an eyebrow, and followed the blood trail to a corner, protected by some debris. Ayaleia was cowering in the corner. He pulled some of the rubble away. Ayaleia shied further away. When he had done so, he could see that she had not been quick enough to completely escape Sen's last attack. Her leg was riddled with holes, and she was bleeding badly. Ayaleia shook slightly when she saw him.

Vegeta stood over her, arms folded.

"How interesting." he said.

"What are you going to do? Leave me here?" she asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

Ayaleia felt her heart sink.

"Then do me a favour and just kill me now. I don't want to bleed to death or be found by any of the resistance members."

"So resigned to your fate? I thought you were a little bit more optimistic than that."

He paced past her.

"I can't trust either of the other two not to tell Frieza that I left you here, and I suppose you did help to complete the mission. Perhaps you'll make a warrior yet."

He shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered.

He bent over her, and picked her up in his arms.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Ayaleia said, putting her arms around his neck.

"But don't think I'm doing this for your benefit." he said hastily.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Vegeta carried her outside, and found the caves dark, their former light gone.

"We must have knocked out the generator." Ayaleia said.

"How am I supposed to find my way past traps in the dark?"

Ayaleia held out an arm.

"_Sonra semno leren._" she said

Sparkles danced on her arm, and dispersed before them, lighting the room with a green glow.

"Nice trick." he said.

He carried Ayaleia through the maze of tunnels. He noticed after a while that the light had suddenly become dim, and it extinguished without warning.

"What's going on?"

Then he realised that Ayaleia had blacked out.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!"

He shook her.

"Hmm?" Ayaleia said opening her eyes. Immediately the green light was back.

"Don't black out, or the light will fade. I can't carry you and negotiate my way in the dark."

"Sorry, I'll try to keep awake…"

It wasn't long before they were back outside, having successfully avoided the traps. Ayaleia had struggled to keep on the right side of consciousness, but every time the light faded, Vegeta would shake her. The resultant agony from her wounds would jerk her back into painful reality.

They exited the rat's nest of tunnels and Ayaleia breathed in the air. It tasted sweet compared to the musty caves. It was still raining.

"Now where did those two get to?"

"We're over here." Nappa said.

Ayaleia looked over to see Raditz and Nappa hurrying over to them.

"What happened to you?" Raditz asked, noting Ayaleia's pale face.

"It looks pretty bad." said Nappa. "Can't you just heal yourself?"

Ayaleia suddenly found Vegeta glaring at her. It was something she was getting used to.

"I'd better have not had to carry you all the way out here for nothing." he said angrily.

"I can't heal myself with the bullets still in there. The skin will heal, but the bullets will just cause _septasemea_." she said.

"Septaseemeea?" Nappa frowned.

"Blood poisoning." she clarified.

"Well, since you two are here, I'm delegating transportation to one of you." Vegeta said, and with that, let go of Ayaleia.

It was Raditz who had been fast enough to catch her. He scowled at Vegeta.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Hurry it up, you three." Vegeta said, ignoring Raditz. "I want to get back to the ship and off this dismal planet."

"Are you okay, Aya?" Nappa asked as they set off for the ship.

"Does it hurt?" Raditz enquired.

"It's alright." she replied, trying to disregard the agony.

The ship had not been too far away, but when they reached it, it appeared someone had been there first. The craft had been smashed up and set fire to. Nappa shook his head.

"There's no way the radio would have survived that." he said.

"Try the scouter." suggested Raditz.

Vegeta impatiently tapped his scouter.

"It's no good." he growled. "This storm's blocking the signal."

"I've just about got something on mine." Nappa said.

They other three waited until Nappa had finished relaying the report.

"They're sending a relief ship down." Nappa reported. "But it's going to take a while to get here – It has to be authorised by someone else because Frieza's not there."

"This is just great." Vegeta said. "We'll be stuck here for hours."

"And they said they'll dock our pay for ruining another craft."

"Damn." Raditz said. "Not again."

"We get paid?" Ayaleia asked, astonished.

"Every twenty-eight days." Raditz replied. "But what are we gonna do until they get here?"

Nappa aimed a kick at the smoking wreckage.

"Stupid piece of junk."

"I saw a cave back there." said Ayaleia weakly. "Perhaps we could shelter in there until the relief ship arrives."

"We could do with getting out of the storm." Raditz agreed.

His normally spiky black hair was weighed down with the water so much it was straight.

"No point getting wet out here, I suppose." Vegeta added. "Alright, let's head out."

The cave turned out to be dry, and sheltered from the wind. Raditz gently put Ayaleia down, and used a Ki ball to make a small fire. Ayaleia shivered and shifted herself a little closer. The other three sat down at respective quadrants.

"What's that leg like, Aya?" asked Nappa.

Ayaleia gently rolled up her trouser leg until the wounds could be seen.

"It's nothing." she lied.

She didn't want to attract Vegeta's attention. Instead she tore some strips off her sleeve, and bound them around her leg to staunch the bleeding.

"You get pay subtracted for ruining uniform too." Vegeta said.

Ayaleia thought back to all the torn uniforms that had materialised into fresh ones when she went to sleep. She didn't like the thought of someone wandering into her room at night, even if it was to change her clothes.

"In other words, I'm not getting paid at all." she said and stopped herself short.

'Why am I worried about whether or not I get paid?' she asked herself. 'I'd rather not receive money from that tyrant.'

They sat their in silence, staring at the fire. Then, without warning, Ayaleia collapsed to the floor. Nappa and Raditz rushed over to her, but she was out cold.

"She's fainted." Nappa said.

"Well that's nothing new." Vegeta retorted. "She's spent more time asleep than awake so far."

"And whose fault is that?" Raditz uncharacteristically snapped.

"What are you saying?" Vegeta demanded.

"If you didn't push her to her limits all the time, maybe she would last longer than half-an-hour!"

Vegeta suddenly stood up.

"I don't like that tone, Raditz."

Raditz marched over to him.

"Whatever you may think about her, Vegeta, Aya's still a Saiyan. Why don't you treat her like one?"

"I'm training her up as quickly as I can, like Frieza ordered. If she can't stand the pace, that's not my fault."

"Listen to yourself!"

"I don't have to explain myself to a weakling like you, Raditz. If you don't shut your mouth, I'll make it so you won't be able to speak for weeks!"

Nappa stared in amazement, and winced as Raditz suddenly pushed Vegeta.

"Raditz are you crazy?!" he cried.

Vegeta retaliated, and the two of them were battling it out. It wasn't long before Raditz fell to the floor.

"Think yourself lucky." Vegeta sneered. "I wouldn't spare many other people."

"Raditz, are you okay?" Nappa asked.

"Just fine…" Raditz replied weakly.

He raised himself to a standing position, glaring at Vegeta. He looked back at Ayaleia and sighed.

"When is that stupid ship turning up?" he muttered.

He sat down next to Ayaleia, and checked her over.

"What do you think?" he asked Nappa.

Nappa shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." he replied.

The minutes seemed to drag by as Raditz and Nappa saw Ayaleia deteriorating before their eyes. It seemed ages before they heard the sounds of engines.

"About time."

Raditz, forcing his exhausting muscles to obey, picked Ayaleia up. Vegeta had already left.

"You okay, Raditz?" Nappa asked.

Raditz nodded.

"I mean about…" Nappa said.

"Yes." Raditz cut in.

"I thought so."

"Come on, Vegeta's probably waiting." Raditz muttered.

Nappa led Raditz up into the relief ship.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – A New Queen**

Ayaleia awoke in the medical bay.

"Ah, you're awake."

The doctor stood over her.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. My name is Doctor Laine."

"I'm Ayaleia of Gaia." she replied, woozily.

She carefully sat up.

"How am I?" she asked.

"We managed to get all the bullets out." Doctor Laine replied. "And let me tell you, that was no mean task. Some of them were sitting right next to your main arteries."

"I've got to get back." Ayaleia said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, not so fast." the doctor said, gently restraining her. "Your leg's not fully healed."

Ayaleia brought her leg up onto the bed, and unwrapped the bandages – despite protests from the doctor. She placed her hands over the stitching, and healed the cuts. She gently pulled the stitches out as the wounds closed, and placed the cotton strands next to her.

"Thank you for getting the bullets out. I couldn't heal myself with them in." she said.

"Fascinating…" Laine murmured. "I've never seen anything like it."

She smiled at the doctor.

"So why are you here?" she asked. "I would have thought with the regeneration tanks, they would not need a doctor."

"I have my uses." he replied. "I deal more with injuries that have complications – such as yours – or illness, amongst other things."

Ayaleia nodded.

"It is nice to have another healer on board." she said.

"Doubtless, you may save me from becoming too busy." he replied.

Vegeta walked through the door, Nappa and Raditz behind him.

"Is the patient up and ready?" Vegeta asked.

"She's made a full recovery." the doctor answered back.

"Good to see you alive." Nappa said, laughing. "You gave us quite a scare, little Saiyan."

Ayaleia smiled nervously, looking at Vegeta.

'Well, some of you.' she thought to herself.

She got down off the bed.

"Amazing." Laine said. "Your leg is as good as it ever was."

"Unlike letting a bone heal naturally." Ayaleia said. "We heal the bone so it has no weaknesses or deformity."

"So she can go?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine." Laine replied.

"Let's go." Vegeta said.

"Oh, and it isn't necessary to beat Ayaleia to the point of death every training session you have." Laine called after them.

Vegeta ignored him.

"It's time we found out exactly how you've been progressing." he said.

"What do you mean?" she queried.

"You'll see."

Ayaleia didn't ask any more questions. She felt better to see Nappa and Raditz flanking her. She considered herself safer when they were around. She frowned, and placed her hand on a patch of skin near her waist, over on one side. It was sore. There didn't seem to be anything there, so she told herself it wasn't important and put it to the back of her mind.

The training hall again. Vegeta had explained to her on the way that her training was to be conducted solely by himself. Ayaleia's heart sank. Perhaps, though, now she was a bit stronger, she might not face so many problems.

Perhaps.

"Now." Vegeta said. "This is not going to be training, this will be a test as to how strong you've become."

Ayaleia nodded.

"You will have to face stronger and stronger opponents until you fail to win a fight. Understood?"

"Yes, Vegeta." she answered.

"Give your scouter to Nappa. No cheating allowed. That means no scouters, no special moves – and no healing."

The last comment Ayaleia knew was directed at her.

"Just normal hand-to-hand combat."

Ayaleia obediently handed her scouter over, and she noticed that the other three had no scouters on.

"Wait a minute…" she protested.

"No time for that, we begin. Raditz."

Raditz stepped forwards.

"Now hang on, I can't possibly…"

"Think of it like a practice." Raditz suggested.

"Start." Vegeta said.

"But…" she tried again, but Raditz was almost upon her.

She jumped back to avoid the first hit, and put her hands up to defend herself.

"Come on Aya, you have to fight back." Raditz said quietly, so Vegeta couldn't hear.

"But I can't!" she hissed.

"If you don't, Vegeta's only going to get angry."

"What if I hurt you?"

"That's the least of your worries."

"Well, if you're sure…"

She lashed out with her fist, and knocked him backwards. She went to strike again, but he caught her arm, and pulled her towards him, connecting a hit. Ayaleia lost herself in the fight, and eventually she began to feel herself tiring. However, she noticed that Raditz too, was slowing down. Surely not. Surely she couldn't be as strong as him. Could she?

A while more, and they were both definitely slowing. Ayaleia could feel her muscles turning to lead. Neither of them were defending very well, but it seemed they were merely trading blows.

Later still, Ayaleia was on the verge of giving up. It was only the thought of Vegeta's displeasure that spurred her on. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her clothing torn. Raditz was in a similar state. It was by chance that Raditz fumbled, and Ayaleia ducked in time. She counter-attacked, and put all her remaining energy into a final kick.

Raditz crumpled to the floor, not moving. Ayaleia staggered over to him, panting.

"Well done, Aya…" Raditz congratulated. "You did it."

"What?"

She looked over at Nappa.

"That's right." Nappa said. "You win."

She looked to Vegeta, who nodded. She smiled, feeling triumphant.

"I won." she said happily, and sat down next to Raditz.

"Take a break, and be ready for your next fight." Vegeta said.

Ayaleia put a hand on Raditz's chest. A moment later, he sat up, feeling fine. Ayaleia had healed him, and now cured herself.

"You're not too bad a fighter." Raditz said with a smile.

Ayaleia sat there for a minute, recuperating her energy. She stood up when she felt refreshed.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Nappa, your turn."

Raditz stood next to Vegeta, and Nappa took his place. Ayaleia felt much more confident this time, and when Vegeta gave the order to begin, it was Ayaleia who struck first. This time around, Ayaleia had more difficulty. Nappa was a lot stronger than Raditz, and his fighting was much more aggressive. She remembered from training that her sole advantage was that she was smaller and more agile than he was. On the majority, she managed to duck and weave out of the way, but when he did strike her, it left her reeling for six. She was tiring much quicker, and she was no longer as nimble as she was before. Nappa caught her with a solid blow, and she stumbled backwards. It had left her defence open, and Nappa laid into her with force. He stepped back once her had finished, and Ayaleia slumped against the wall for support. She couldn't fight anymore.

"Alright!" she cried. "I concede!"

But Nappa wasn't listening.

"Didn't you hear me?!" she yelled as he advanced. "I said I give in!"

She looked on, wide-eyed with fear, as Nappa started to pour energy into his fist.

"A proper Saiyan warrior doesn't stop until their opponent is dead." she heard Vegeta say.

Ayaleia flinched, waiting for the deathblow. But none came.

"Vegeta! Get your excuse for a team up here immediately!"

It was Frieza's voice over the tannoy. Ayaleia breathed a sigh of relief. Nappa shrugged and walked away.

"Why now?!" Vegeta said angrily. "Always when I'm in the middle of something…"

He looked to the other three.

"Well?! Come on then!"

They proceeded towards the bridge.

The four Saiyans stood in front of Frieza, expectantly.

"I have decided," he announced. "That Ayaleia should be allowed back to Gaia."

Ayaleia breathed a sigh of relief.

"But only for the coronation as Queen of Gaia."

"What?" Ayaleia was astounded. "You're not letting me go?"

"It seems that the Gaians are getting restless without a leader of their design. I could just eradicate them, but it's so time consuming. You three will accompany Ayaleia back to Gaia. There is a ship waiting for you so you can leave immediately."

They huddled together after their dismissal just outside.

"I'm going to be a Queen." Ayaleia murmured.

"That doesn't put you above any of us." Vegeta pointed out. "It's just a concession to make them work faster."

"I don't know." Ayaleia said. "The Gaia is disturbed. I can feel it."

"What does that mean?" Nappa asked.

"If the Gaia doesn't settle properly, it can cause the very planet to unfruitful. The soil will become poor. The trees could wither. I think I need to go back to settle the Gaia."

"Come on then." Vegeta said. "Let's get it over and done with."

Ayaleia arrived at the Gaian palace, flanked by the other three Saiyans. It hadn't taken them long to travel, and she had immediately gone to the palace. As the doors were opened, her friend greeted her.

"Ayaleia! Gaia's blessings be on you! We had heard you were coming back, but we didn't know it would be true!"

Ayaleia returned her friend's embrace.

"It's good to see you, Enyuka." she smiled.

"Who are these?" Enyuka asked, looking towards the others.

_"Tsy preno lodke benolo wynalo?"_

_"Ona."_

Enyuka led the group down to Ayaleia's chambers.

"You're coronation dress is in here, Your Highness. We ought to fit the dress properly."

Ayaleia entered, and Vegeta was about to follow.

"Don't think you're coming in." Enyuka snapped. "This is a ladies' dressing room."

She slammed the door in Vegeta's face. Raditz and Nappa cringed. Ayaleia blinked, expecting the door to disintegrate, but instead Vegeta shouted through:

"Go ahead and play your little games, but remember you're still under my command."

The two girls heard the Saiyans retreat. Ayaleia could damn up her feelings no longer, and burst into tears, collapsing onto a chair.

"There, there." Enyuka comforted, putting her arms around her friend. "Let it all out."

"You wouldn't believe what it's like up there." Ayaleia wept. "I've had to go to two planets already to take them over. Enyuka, they spare no-one!"

She put a hand to her head.

"I can't cope. I can't cope up there any more." she said, shaking her head. "They want me to be like them, but I can't! But if I don't, they'll kill everyone here!"

Enyuka hugged.

"Shh. Come on Aya. Don't cry. We know you're doing your best. Did you feel the Gaia as you landed? It's settling already. Gaia is pleased you are back, and so will everybody else when they hear the news."

Enyuka let Ayaleia cry in her arms, until she sat up and tried to dry her eyes.

"Look at me." Ayaleia said. "I'm supposed to be the Queen. I don't feel like it."

"Perhaps it's not a bad thing." said Enyuka, standing up and crossing over to the window.

"What isn't?" asked Ayaleia.

"If they train you to become a strong warrior, then maybe you can fight back and liberate us!"

"I don't know, Enyuka. They're strong."

"But you could be stronger!"

Ayaleia looked at Enyuka strangely.

"But Gaia forbids fighting unless necessary…"

"Don't you think it's necessary to rid the universe of those monsters?"

Ayaleia hesitated.

"There is good in some of them." she said weakly.

"Are you mad, Aya?" Enyuka shook her by the shoulders. "You would side with those… fiends?!"

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying at all! I just think that there must be some is good in them. Perhaps I just need some time to persuade them to our way of thinking."

Enyuka flumped in the chair opposite.

"Sometimes I wonder how you get though life." she said, amazed.

"Please don't. Not now."

"Alright." Enyuka said. "Forget I mentioned it. Anyway, the Council will want to meet later to comment on the current situation. Are you going to be alright to report?"

"I think so." Ayaleia replied wearily.

Enyuka nodded.

"The coronation is tomorrow at sunset. I've got you something to wear."

"What's that?" asked Ayaleia, looking round for a dress.

"Ta-da! What do you think?"

Ayaleia blinked in amazement as Enyuka walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a splendid dress.

"Wow." said Ayaleia. "You did that for me?"

"Well, me and the Royal Seamstress."

"Enyuka it's beautiful!"

"Aw, you're embarrassing me. Try it on."

Ayaleia got undressed and held the dress up.

"Aya? Vegeta said…"

The two girls slowly looked around. Raditz was at the door; hand still on the handle, staring at Ayaleia.

"Ah!" Ayaleia screamed, and pulled the dress up to herself to protect her modesty.

"What are you doing?" Enyuka shouted. "Don't you stupid barbarians understand how to knock?!"

"Uh, I mean I…" Raditz tried.

"Get out!" they both yelled at the unfortunate Saiyan.

Raditz dodged the cushion launched with deadly accuracy by Enyuka, and hurriedly shut the door again.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know!" he pleaded. "I just came with a message. Vegeta wants to know if we have to do anything round here."

"No!" Ayaleia shouted. "Just hang tight for a few hours. Ask one of the servants if you need anything."

"Uh, okay. I'll be going now…"

"Good!"

The heard him sheepishly creep away.

"Ugh. Saiyans!" Enyuka said, disgusted.

"When is the Council assembling?" Ayaleia enquired.

"In another three hours."

"I had ought to get ready. Are my clothes still around?"

"Sure. Come on, let's get you dressed."

It was later. Ayaleia, back in Gaian clothing, stood before the Council. She was surprised none of the other Saiyans had joined in.

"Please be seated." she said as they rose to greet her.

One of the councillors remained standing.

"We are most glad you have returned to us, Your Highness. We had feared you had been killed. May I speak on behalf of all here and praise Gaia for your safe restoration and our sympathies to your late parents." he said, and sat down.

Ayaleia nodded.

"Thank you, Councillor Kastel. However, I am afraid I will not be staying here for very long."

She heard gasps and whispering around the room.

"I have to return to Frieza." she continued. "It is his wish that I stay there to be part of his army."

"You cannot go with these, these barbarians!" shouted another of the councillors. "The Queen of Gaia should not disgrace herself in such a way!"

"I m not yet Queen." Ayaleia replied. "And I have no alternative. If I do not return, then Frieza will eliminate the entire planet."

The Council murmured amongst themselves.

"But perhaps if I stay, I can find a way to undermine them from within." she continued. "Frieza must have a weakness. It may just be a case of finding it."

"Your Highness." Councillor Teke stood up. "There have been concerns that because of your, ah, shall we say mixed race, you may have decided to stay with Frieza of your own accord. To be with your own blood."

"That is untrue." Ayaleia said. "I was raised as a Gaian from a baby. If I didn't have a tail, no-one would have been able to tell me from any of the other Gaians. I have seen these Saiyans. They are cruel. They have no mercy. They do not have any regard for anyone but themselves."

She felt a pang of guilt saying that last bit. Raditz and Nappa had actually looked out for her a lot. She continued:

"They have slaughtered thousands just in the little time I have been there. But it is not them I fear so much, it is Frieza."

Again, another lie. Vegeta terrified her far more than Frieza ever could, whether Frieza could blow up planets or not. She paused and carried on:

"If Frieza can hold the Saiyans in his sway, then he must be incredibly powerful. I do not want to be part of it, but I have no choice!"

"I've seen them." Enyuka piped up. "I've seen the arrogant way they swagger around as if they own the place. There is no pity in the hearts of those creatures. There is no way Her Highness could ever be like one of those Saiyans."

Enyuka winked at Ayaleia, and Ayaleia smiled softly.

"I can appreciate your concern." Ayaleia said. "But I assure you, I have no intention of joining them to that extent. I have made my decision. I will take my place as Queen of Gaia tomorrow, and I will return with the Saiyans to Frieza. Therein, I will dedicate myself to finding some flaw or weakness we can use to abolish Frieza's tyranny. Then…"

She stopped. The door was creaking open. Vegeta stood at the door.

"Please." he said. "Don't stop on my account."

Ayaleia looked round at a nervous Council.

"We've just finished." she said to Vegeta. "Unless there is any further points? No? Then the Council is dismissed."

The Council, still muttering, dispersed. Enyuka hurried over to Ayaleia.

"Do you think he was listening?" she whispered.

"Even if he was, I don't think he'd tell Frieza." Ayaleia whispered back. "Or at least, not until he thought he could earn some points for blackmail. He hates Frieza more than anyone I've met."

Enyuka looked surprised, but could not say any more, as Vegeta was walking over to them.

"I didn't want to break up your party early." he said.

"It's alright." Ayaleia said. "We had finished."

"Just a word of warning." he said. "Frieza will hear if there are any sudden rebellions on Gaia. And then, he'll take you back, and destroy this place. You may even end up you know where…"

"Now that's enough!" Enyuka snapped. "I know you treat her like an inferior species away from here, but on Gaia, she's the heir to the throne, so you show some respect."

"Watch your mouth, Captain. I kill for less."

"Yeah, well, why don't you…"

"Stop it!" Ayaleia interrupted. "Now is not the time. It's late, and I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep."

She turned, and headed for her room. Enyuka glared at Vegeta.

"Don't think this is over, Saiyan." she threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "What would you do?"

Enyuka smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Vegeta." she said. "I hope you get a good rest."

Vegeta frowned at the withdrawing figure.

"What's she up to?"

The next day passed quickly. She had slept in late and felt refreshed. The warm comfort of home had brought her mind to ease. She dressed and met the Saiyans in the main hall.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"They said we shouldn't wake you." Nappa said.

Ayaleia had to stop herself form smiling. Enyuka had put her foot down.

"Well, I'm awake now." she said.

"So what are we suppose to do until this evening?" Vegeta asked.

"I have to go out into the town." Ayaleia replied. "The people have to meet me before the coronation. It's traditional." she added, noticing the look of disapproval on Vegeta's face.

"We have to go out there?" he said.

"You don't have to. No-one's forcing you."

'Quite the opposite.' she added silently.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, so I have no choice." he said.

"What about you two?" Ayaleia asked Nappa and Raditz.

"Well," said Raditz, "We thought we'd just stay here and look after things."

"Yeah." Nappa agreed.

"I don't think so." Vegeta said. "If I'm stuck with this, so are you two."

"Well, if we're all ready." Ayaleia said. "We'll start off."

The four Saiyans exited the palace. A huge crowd had gathered outside, hoping for a glimpse of the queen-to-be. Enyuka was waiting at the gates for them.

"Don't tell me they're coming with us!" she whispered to Ayaleia.

"I don't have much choice in the matter." Ayaleia replied. "What's the reaction like out there? They must know by now that I'm a Saiyan."

"Don't worry; they don't seem to mind too much. I think they can make the distinction between you and them."

Ayaleia nodded, and took the first step down the stone stairs that brought her to the main square. The crowd swarmed in around her.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"It's good to have you back, Your Highness."

"Are you here to stay, Princess?"

Ayaleia smiled, and took pains to greet everyone that had showed up. She was relieved that no-one had mentioned 'Saiyans'.

"We were sorry to hear the loss of your parents." an old woman spoke.

The thought was picked up by the rest of the crowd.

"They were truly blessed by Gaia."

"One of our most benevolent leaders."

"Will you be taking on their work?"

Ayaleia must have spent a good hour or so speaking to the crowd. When she had finally spoken to all of them, she paused for a fresh breath.

"Who are your friends, Your Highness?"

Ayaleia swallowed. She had been waiting for this to come up. She fumbled for something to say.

"Ah I…"

"We're here to make sure she returns safely to Frieza." Vegeta announced. "And that nothing funny goes on down here."

"Is it true you're a Saiyan?" a voice asked.

"That depends on how loosely you define 'Saiyan'. Personally, I wouldn't even acknowledge her."

Ayaleia blinked. As bad as Vegeta's criticism was, it was actually helping win the townspeople over to her side.

"Right." said Enyuka brightly, "So what do you want to do next?"

Ayaleia thought for a moment.

"I want to see my Mother and Father." she said resolutely.

"Of course." Enyuka replied, taking her arm. "Come on."

The party walked down through the town to the graveyard. Some of the townspeople followed at a respectful distance. They paused at the gate. Enyuka looked at Ayaleia.

"Go on." she said. "I'll be right here."

Ayaleia smiled and stepped onto the gravel path. She looked around for a moment, and then chose a direction.

"Not you." Enyuka asserted, putting an arm out as Vegeta was about to step through. "Let her be on her own for a minute or two."

Vegeta scowled.

"Fine then." he said sulkily.

"How does she know which one's which?" Raditz asked. "They all look the same."

He pointed to the identical rows of gravestones.

"She'll know by the aura of her parent's spirit." Enyuka answered. "When a Gaian dies, there spirit returns to Gaia, but a small marker is left behind to identify the deceased."

Raditz strained his eyes. He could see now the stones were all unmarked.

"Don't you build a monument or something?" he asked.

"No. Gaia treats everyone the same when they are dead." Enyuka answered.

The group watched silently as Ayaleia made her way through the stones, until suddenly she stopped between two of them.

"Hello Mother, hello Father." she said, stepping back to take both of the stones into view. "I'm afraid I didn't have time to bring you any _penex_ – I know you like them."

She knelt down in front of the graves.

"I'm not doing very well." she continued. "It's not easy to rule a planet from hundreds of miles away."

She hung her head.

"I need help. It's so difficult to deal with two opposite lifestyles at the same time. I keep thinking I'm going to go insane."

Ayaleia opened her hands, and conjured up the Gaia, forming it into two flowers.

"I have to go now." she said, laying a flower on each grave. "It's not safe for me to be missing for too long."

She stood up.

"I wish you were here." she said.

Ayaleia turned and walked back to the others at the gate.

"I've finished." she said.

Enyuka patted her on her arm.

"Keep it up. You're doing really well." she reassured.

"Where do you think we should go next?" Ayaleia asked, straightening herself out.

"Let's try the east side first, and work our way round to the south."

The party started off.

The rest of the visit had gone well, and they had ended up in the main hospital. A worried doctor was waiting for them.

"Your Highness." he greeted with a worried look on his face. "We need your help."

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"It's one of the children. Our Gaia isn't strong enough to save him."

Ayaleia raced after the doctor to the side of a small boy, his eyes closed and skin deathly pale. She traced her fingers over a flat layer of Gaia that was floating above him.

"It's going to take some effort." she murmured, reading the Gaia screen. "Alright. I'm going to try it."

She gently placed a hand on the boy's chest. Raditz and Nappa were watching with interest. They both knew Ayaleia could heal – she had patched them up enough times already – but not to this extent.

"Can she do it?" Vegeta asked Enyuka.

Enyuka frowned at Vegeta's sudden interest.

"You should know." she replied.

Vegeta was taken aback. Surely she couldn't know…?

"I can sense the Gaia on you." Enyuka said quietly, so the other two Saiyans wouldn't hear. "She healed you, didn't she?"

He didn't reply. Enyuka carried on in the same level, quiet voice.

"And she brought you back from the brink of death. What a waste of Gaia."

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut." he bridled.

Enyuka simply smiled at him, and their eyes went back to Ayaleia.

"Aya has one of the strongest Gaia history has known." Enyuka said.

Ayaleia's brow was creased with the effort. Green strands and sparks were travelling from her hands to the boy. The Gaia screen was gradually turning from red to green.

"It's working!" the doctor cried.

Ayaleia was struggling a bit, but at last the screen had turned green, and she took her hand off, catching her breath. It had taken it out of her.

If nothing else had convinced her subjects she was still a Gaian, this certainly did. The word spread like wildfire around the town, and Ayaleia was exonerated from the Saiyan reputation.

She smiled as the doctor shook her hand.

"Thank you, Your Highness, thank you!"

Ayaleia smiled at the rest of them, but her eyes turned anxious when they fell upon Vegeta. Even Raditz and Nappa seemed genuinely pleased for her, but Vegeta was sullen.

'I'm going to get in big trouble for this.' she thought.

Ayaleia's previous prediction had turned out to be true. Vegeta was angrily pacing in front of her.

"What do you think this is? Some sort of game?" he demanded.

Ayaleia looked confused.

"Vegeta," she said. "It's a custom of my people to meet their future queen, and I'm afraid healing people is just one of those things we do on a day to day basis."

"I'm not talking about that. You told your friend about you…" he hesitated, almost unable to bring himself to say the word "Healing me. And she tried to lie saying she could sense it."

Ayaleia shook her head.

"It's true Vegeta. She's learnt enough advanced skills to be able to do that. Most Gaians can't." she said.

"She had better not say anything."

"She won't. Look Vegeta, they'll be coming to get me any minute for the coronation. I have to get ready."

"Just remember, I'm watching you." he said.

"Not whilst I'm changing, I hope." she replied.

Vegeta did not answer, but instead stormed out the door. Ayaleia sighed, and began to change.

It was now after the coronation. Ayaleia had been relieved that nothing had gone wrong. It was just a very basic ceremony. Heir goes to Captain of Guards. Captain swears in Heir. Heir takes crown. Simple.

Now, she had to give a speech.

"Gaia has accepted me as her Queen." she said, somewhat obviously. "But as you know, I cannot stay here to watch over you."

There was some murmuring amongst the crowds. Ayaleia took a deep breath.

"Frieza has declared that I must return to him. So I leave you with Enyuka, Captain of the Guards in charge. I trust you will follow her counsel."

Enyuka smiled, and extended a hand out to Ayaleia. Ayaleia took it gratefully, and they went outside of the village, into the fields beyond to celebrate the coronation.

But Her Majesty Ayaleia, Queen and Ruler of Sacred Gaia, was worried.

"Relax." said Enyuka. "You've won over any of their apprehensions."

Ayaleia smiled.

"I know. It's just difficult. After being back home again… I know I have to leave tomorrow – to go back to Frieza. I don't want to go, but I have to."

Enyuka looked at her sympathetically.

"Bear with it, Aya."

"Gaia, give me strength!"

"Shh! They're coming." Enyuka warned.

Sure enough, the three other Saiyans were making their way over to them. Ayaleia noticed how a little gap would appear round them, as if no-one wanted to be too close to them. It was as if they had a little force-field around them.

'And we all know why that is…' she thought.

"What's the matter?" Ayaleia asked. "I thought you might enjoy a party."

Nappa smiled.

"Not bad for a primitive race."

Ayaleia felt hurt.

"We're not that primitive." she admonished.

Nappa shrugged, and wandered off in search of food. Vegeta caught Ayaleia's arm, and pulled her a couple of steps away from the other two.

"What now?!" Ayaleia snapped. "Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?"

She looked back to Enyuka, who was coolly talking to Raditz. No support there then.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty." Vegeta said, a small smile on his face. "You must be so proud to honour your parents in such a way."

Ayaleia gave him a strange look.

'What's he up to?' she silently questioned.

"And it's such a beautiful night. Just look at that moon."

Both Raditz and Enyuka choked and shouted at Ayaleia:

"Don't look at the moon!"

But too late, Ayaleia gazed up at the pale full moon.

"Huh?" she said.

To Raditz and Enyuka's horror, Ayaleia had started transforming into an Oozaru.

"What did you do that for?!" demanded Raditz.

Vegeta ignored him and turned to Enyuka.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." she admitted. "The King and Queen had known from the very start. When I befriended Aya they told me to ensure this would never happen. Why now?"

She looked up at the now fully transformed Ayaleia.

"We all tried so hard…"

"Perhaps your people should now the full extent of a Saiyans powers and that their own little Saiyan is as destructive as the rest of us." Vegeta replied.

"You truly have no heart." she responded, staring at Vegeta in disbelief. "Where are my guards?"

"I don't think your little band of 'fighters' are any match for me." Vegeta laughed. "And besides someone has to try and calm her down before she does too much damage."

Ayaleia swayed and looked groggily down at her hands. She couldn't understand how she had got so far off the ground. Her hands seemed huge and furry.

'What's going on?' she thought.

She tried desperately to ask what had happened, but instead, she let out a huge roar. She took a step backwards, crushing the musician's platform behind her. The Gaians that had watched in horror suddenly fled.

'Why are you running away?' Ayaleia tried to ask, but again, the only noise she could make was a thunderous roar.

She attempted to turn around, and she swung her arm, catching one of the turrets on the palace. It fell with a resonating crash to the ground. She was starting to panic. The fog in her mind was clearing, and now she was grasping the situation.

'What have I become?!' she cried in her head.

Raditz turned his head upwards at the plaintive cries from the ape above him, as it stumbled around, smashing masonry and wooden beams. The Gaian people were flooding away in their thousands, pushing past Enyuka and the three Saiyans. Nappa fought his way through to the other three.

"She'll crush us as well if we're not careful." Nappa warned.

"Aya! Stop!" Enyuka shouted up desperately.

"Why did you go and pull a stunt like that Vegeta?" Raditz asked. "You know there's no way she could have controlled her Oozaru form."

"My, we are observant. What do you care anyway?"

"I care about what Frieza's going to say."

Vegeta shrugged.

"You'd better help the good Captain, then." he said.

Raditz grabbed Enyuka's arm.

"You have to try to talk to her, but she won't be able to hear you down here." he said.

"You know that won't work, Raditz." Nappa interjected.

"You have a better idea?" Raditz snapped, and rose up to draw level with the Oozaru with Enyuka.

"Aya!" he shouted. "You have to try to control it!"

"Think of your parents!" Enyuka tried. "They tried to bring you up as a Gaian, not a Saiyan. Gaia accepted you. Are you going to throw that all away?"

Ayaleia peered at the two figures. The Oozaru vision was strange to her, and she couldn't focus properly. She endeavoured to extend her hand towards them, but her clumsiness made it seem more like a sweeping blow.

"It's not working!" Enyuka shouted.

"Try again! I don't want to have to take her down!"

Enyuka redoubled her efforts.

"What about your friends, what about all the memories you have here? Will you do it for them?"

Ayaleia despaired. She could hear her friend's voice, but she couldn't seem to respond.

"Would you do it for me?"

She roared, and made a grab at Raditz and Enyuka. Raditz dodged, and landed.

"She's attacking us!" Enyuka cried. "Can't you turn into an ape thing and stop her?!"

Nappa shook his head.

"We'd only go crazy like Aya. It's only Saiyan royalty that can control their Oozaru forms." he said.

The three of them looked to Vegeta, who was admiring his handiwork.

"No help there, then." Enyuka muttered darkly.

Raditz was frowning.

"You know there's something wrong about this." he said.

"What's that?" Enyuka pressed.

Raditz was watching the huge ape clumsily smashing more buildings.

"She should be causing more damage. A normal Oozaru would have torn everything up by now."

The other two stared at him.

"That's good isn't it?" Enyuka asked.

"Perhaps it's that Gaia thing getting in the way." Nappa volunteered.

"Vegeta!" Raditz shouted. "Come on, you've had your fun, now stop her!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Who's in command here?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter any more. You've proved your point, now end it."

"Not like that!" Enyuka cried as a Ki ball started to power up in Vegeta's hands.

"Then I suggest you start thinking before everything is destroyed."

Enyuka looked to Raditz and Nappa. "So now what?"

"We have to wait until the moon sets." Nappa said.

"But that's hours away!"

"We could cut off her tail." Raditz suggested. "Although it's not my favourite option."

"No way. You can't do that."

"Then the only other alternative is to blow up the moon."

"Say what?"

"It's the full moon that keeps an Oozaru in their form. Once it disappears, so will the Oozaru."

Enyuka paused and looked up at the Oozaru. She sighed.

"I don't see much of a choice."

Nappa nodded, and he and Raditz pointed open palms at the moon. A concentrated blast created a huge flash, and as it faded, Enyuka could see the tiny moon fragments scattering.

"Amazing." she breathed. "The moon will pull itself back together eventually – Gaia will see to that. I wish I could say the same for the palace – we'd only just finished rebuilding it."

The three of them turned to the shrinking form of the Oozaru. It was slowly turning into a humanoid form

Enyuka watched, fascinated, and then remembering herself, she ran over to where Ayaleia, now back in her normal form, was lying. She snatched off her cloak, and wrapped it around Ayaleia. One drawback of the Oozaru change seemed to be a lack of clothing.

"Aya, wake up!" she said, gently shaking the Queen.

Ayaleia stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You hear me? It wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Just repeat after me; it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't my fault. What wasn't my fault?"

"You don't remember?"

"I think I had a dream – well, it was more like a nightmare…"

The sentence hung in the air. Ayaleia suddenly jumped up and looked wildly around her.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she cried, clutching the cloak. "The palace… the people… they were terrified of me…"

Enyuka put an arm around Ayaleia.

"No tears. Not in front of him." she whispered.

Ayaleia nodded, and let Enyuka lead her away from the scene.

Vegeta blinked, and realised Nappa and Raditz were both staring at him, disapproval in their eyes.

"Problem?" he asked coldly.

"I don't understand you Vegeta. Why do you hate her so much?" Raditz challenged.

"It's not your concern." Vegeta brushed him off.

"But Vegeta…?" Nappa tried.

"You want to settle this here?" Vegeta snarled.

Nappa backed down.

"And besides," Vegeta carried on. "Now may be a good time to start heading home. We've finished what we came here to do."

He walked off. Nappa shrugged at a seething Raditz helplessly, and the two followed behind.

Ayaleia had wearily changed her clothes for the Friezian uniform. Enyuka watched her distraught friend.

"You don't have to go so soon." she said.

Ayaleia faced her.

"Did you see them, Enyuka?" she said, quietly. "They were terrified. They ran away."

"That doesn't mean they won't accept it."

"You and I both know that's not true. They'll never have me back as Queen."

"If we can just reason with them…"

"Let's be honest, Enyuka, a Saiyan can't be a Gaian."

Enyuka sighed, and put her hand in her pocket.

"Aya…" she began.

The door swung open. Enyuka snatched her hand out of her pocket.

"Time to move." Vegeta ordered.

Ayaleia nodded, and Vegeta walked off with Nappa.

"Aya, I'm sorry." Raditz said.

He had remained a moment.

"Goodbye, Captain Enyuka." Ayaleia said soullessly.

She followed Raditz out of the room.

Enyuka shook her head.

"Poor Aya…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Gaian Versus Saiyan**

Back on the mother ship, Ayaleia had shaken off Raditz and Nappa's condolences and retired to her room. She collapsed on the bed, and succumbed to her body's demand of sleep.

Ayaleia dreamt.

She was back on Gaia again. Everyone was there. She laughed.

"It's all here, I'm back!" she cried.

She skipped over to the palace and flung open the doors.

"Mother, Father, I have returned!" she yelled.

The King and Queen of Gaia turned to her.

"Aya, you can't come back." her father said gravely.

"What?"

"You've been tainted." her mother explained. "Gaia cannot accept you any more, Saiyan." She shook her head sadly. "You are no longer our daughter."

"But Mother!"

Ayaleia reached out and caught the Queen by the arm. The Queen screamed and pulled back her arm.

"What have you done?!"

Aya watched horrified as a black mark appeared where she had touched skin, and started spreading up her arms."

"Pollunia!" the King caught her as she fell, and the blackness started spreading over his flesh. "Aya, why?"

Ayaleia looked her hands, tears welling in her eyes.

"Please, I didn't mean for this."

"Guards, Guards!" the King managed to yell as he slumped to the floor.

Ayaleia saw the guards enter, headed up by Enyuka.

"Enyuka!" she called.

"Back Saiyan traitor!" Enyuka shouted, "This is treason!"

"No, that's not right…!" Ayaleia pleaded.

"Seize her!"

Ayaleia stepped back as the soldiers pounced. But, as they held her she suddenly felt that red rage flare up inside. The guards were flung back as Ayaleia threw them away, and started destroying everything in sight. She stood there horrified, until the redness washed away.

"I-I didn't m-mean for this to happen!" she stammered. "Somebody help me!

Vegeta also dreamt.

Vegeta looked around him. He was a boy again, walking around the former Saiyan palace.

"Father?" he called.

"Vegeta, come and join us."

"How is Mother?"

King Vegeta sighed.

"She's still not well." the King replied. "My son, you must promise you will look after her if anything happens to me."

"I will, but what do you mean?"

"These are turbulent times, young Vegeta, who knows what the future will bring?"

His father smiled, and turned.

The scene faded into ruins. Vegeta was himself again.

"Father, I have failed you, but I swear that I will make the Saiyan race the most feared again!"

He woke up with a start, and glanced at the clock. It was the start of the day. He got up and dressed, and headed outside. He wasn't completely surprised to see Raditz waiting outside.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"You know what this is about." Raditz countered.

"You're overstepping the line, Raditz."

"Vegeta, I…" Raditz tailed off.

Vegeta stared at him for a minute, and then it clicked.

"Of course." he said. "I had already considered this, and judging by your actions, it looks like I'm right."

Vegeta shook his head.

"A weak fool like you would fall for a girl like that."

Raditz clenched his fists.

"And so what?" he demanded angrily. "It is allowed. Your mother and father must have loved each other."

He suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall with Vegeta's hand twisting his collar.

"Don't mention my parents." he hissed.

Vegeta let go, and stepped back.

"She's no concern of yours any more – you won't be training her again."

"But…"

"But nothing! She stays with me."

Raditz gave up as Vegeta left him leaning against the wall for support. He wondered if his confession would make things better or worse.

"Time to get moving!" Vegeta called, banging on Ayaleia's door.

He waited a few seconds, and hearing nothing, tried again.

"Wake up Ayaleia!"

He folded his arms.

"If you don't come out, then I'm coming in!"

Nothing.

Vegeta shoved the door open and found Ayaleia unconscious on the floor. He stooped down next to her and checked over her. Her pulse was weak and rapid, and her breathing shallow. He put a hand to her head. She was dangerously hot. He tapped his scouter.

"Get a doctor and a stretcher up here now." he demanded.

Within minutes, a stretcher team had arrived, and they put Ayaleia on the stretcher. Vegeta followed them down to the medical bay, and watched the doctor check over her.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I honestly don't know." the doctor replied. "All the symptoms point to a fever, but I have no idea what's causing it. We need someone more learned in Gaian physiology."

Vegeta paused for a minute, and then decided a course of action. He marched outside and grabbed the nearest soldier.

"You! Get this message down to the Captain of the Guards on Gaia this minute!"

He relayed the message.

Enyuka put her palm on Ayaleia's head and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Nasty temperature. Maybe…"

Enyuka raised her hands, and Vegeta saw lots of little streams of green energy form above Ayaleia. Then it spread itself out into a mist and slowly turned to a murky red. Enyuka turned on him.

"What have you done to her?" she demanded.

"I haven't done anything, I just found her there."

"You see this?" Enyuka pointed angrily at the red mist. "This is a Gaia screen. It resonates with the Gaia in the patient and mimics the state of the patient. Ayaleia's Gaia is under severe attack. Imagine being poisoned only ten-fold. She's extremely ill."

"So? Can you heal her?"

Vegeta put a hand into the mist. Green sparkles flashed over his glove.

"Don't do that!" snapped Enyuka. "You'll damage it."

"What is this Gaia, anyway?"

"All life on our planet is made form Gaia. It is an energy that determines how long we live, given by the planet when we reach adulthood – that's sixteen years. Gaia can be used to heal and to defend, but not normally to attack. You must have seen our army with their Gaia weapons and armour."

As she spoke, she waved her hands, and more Gaia gathered into the screen. She stopped and stared at Ayaleia's head.

"Someone's cut her hair." she said, mortified. "Was it you?"

"Why would anyone do that?" he asked.

"It's only a little, but… You see, a Gaian woman cannot cut their hair, as it is part of what Gaia flows around. If a Gaian woman cuts their hair after they are sixteen, they lose their Gaia in proportion to the loss. It's only a very small amount, so you wouldn't notice, but I could tell her Gaia was ever so slightly smaller than it should be."

She sighed.

"Plus the stress she's under, plus the fiasco of the coronation. I think… yes…"

Enyuka put her hand on Ayaleia's forehead, and Vegeta saw the familiar Gaia sparkles. The Gaia screen was returning back to green, but it stopped about three quarters of the way.

"That's it." she said.

Vegeta studied the Gaia screen.

"Isn't it supposed to turn green?" he asked.

"I've done all I can. To heal her any better, we would need a stronger healer."

"And is there one?"

"Yes, but she's unconscious with a fever. All we can do now is wait, and pray she wakes up…"

"Wake up, Ayaleia."

The voice was soft, and it reminded Ayaleia of home. On closer examination, the voice was attached to a face.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty."

Enyuka was looking over her.

"What on Gaia?"

Ayaleia sat up, and saw she was again in the medical bay.

"Enyuka, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Enyuka grinned.

"Seems that the doctor here hasn't met a Gaian before. Your Gaia confused him, I think."

"I remember going to bed, and I fell…"

"You've had a fever. You're Gaia was under attack – have you been feeling down?"

Ayaleia gestured to her surroundings.

"Can you blame me for getting a little depressed?" she asked rhetorically.

In reality, Ayaleia had been cracking under the pressure of being both Queen of Gaia and a warrior in Frieza's army. The two conflicted with each other so much that, totalling with her own feelings; it had given her a nervous breakdown. The coronation disaster had taken its toll.

"I thought this might cheer you up." Enyuka said, passing her a small square of paper. "I didn't get to hand it over earlier."

Ayaleia took it and stared at the image. It was the photograph that had been taken on her induction to Gaia. It clearly showed the three faces of herself and her parents.

"Oh Enyuka…" she sobbed.

"Keep it safe." said Enyuka.

Ayaleia nodded, and tucked it away in her uniform.

"So what happened?" Enyuka asked.

Ayaleia hesitated to gather her words, and slowly began:

"I went straight to my quarters when we came back. I went straight to bed – I felt exhausted after… you know. I dreamt about home, and it turned into a nightmare. Then I woke up. I tried to go out to get some fresh air, and I fell. The next thing was me waking up here."

Ayaleia sighed.

"You know there are two little Ayaleia's inside of me. There's the Gaian Aya and the Saiyan Aya. They keep conflicting. I almost lose my self sometimes. There's several times where I've nearly… killed."

Enyuka gasped.

"No, no, no, Aya, you can't let them win! You have to fight back!"

"It's difficult sometimes. You have no idea; it's so intoxicating. Now I know why power corrupts so easily. At first I couldn't understand why the others would be so caught up in the battle, why they would want to conquer others. But then, I experienced it first hand. The rush you get from fighting. It makes me feel sick, but at the same time excited. To know you have power over someone else is incredible. And Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, and all the other strong fighters. They must feel like it all of the time. And why go back to Gaia? There's no way I would be accepted. Perhaps it's better just to sever all my ties, and go."

Enyuka shook her head, horrified.

"Aya! You don't know what you're saying! Stop it!"

She shook her friend by her shoulders, trying to snap her out of this strange mood.

"You're frightening me, Aya!"

Ayaleia blinked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to cause you any distress."

Enyuka looked straight into Ayaleia's despondent eyes.

"You can't let it win. If your mother and father thought you could be a Gaian, then a Gaian you can be. Becoming like them is the easy way out. Are you going to let them win that easily?"

"You're right." Ayaleia said. "I have to stop it."

"Now that's more like it. Come on, Aya! I'm counting on you!"

Ayaleia smiled.

"Let's get out of here." she said.

"Sure." Enyuka replied. "You can show me around this big ship of yours."

It was nice to have someone from home with her. Ayaleia felt less intimidated as she strolled around the spaceship. They passed Frieza, followed by Dodoria and Zarbon.

"Who's your new friend, Ayaleia?" Frieza asked.

"This is Captain Enyuka. She's looking after Gaia whilst I'm away." Ayaleia replied.

"Another weak Gaian?" Dodoria mocked.

"I'd watch what you're saying, if I were you." Enyuka snapped. "Not all of us are as weak as you think."

"Now, now." Frieza said. "Dodoria, don't be so rude to our guest. Do make yourself at home."

And with that, they left.

"Well, I didn't like the spiky guy, but the other guy was cute." Enyuka remarked once they were out of earshot.

"Don't even think about it." Ayaleia warned. "I've seen what he's capable of."

She stopped.

"There's nothing down here except the training rooms." she said.

"Why don't we borrow one?" Enyuka suggested.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Ayaleia agreed.

They practised staff fighting for a while, one of Ayaleia's preferences. They stopped when Vegeta entered.

"I never thought I'd find you here of your own free will." he remarked. "But do carry on."

They shrugged and continued. Ayaleia could really see the difference in fighting styles now. Gaian fighting was much more refined and flowing in contrast to the brutal and demanding Saiyan style.

They fought for a while more, until Vegeta said:

"Aren't you tired?"

They looked at him, confused.

"It's half-past two in the morning. You've been practising for nearly a day."

"You're kidding!" Ayaleia exclaimed. "I don't even feel tired."

"That's because you've grown a lot stronger. Weak fighting like that won't tire you out."

Ayaleia looked to Enyuka, who shrugged.

"Well how about something to tire us out?" Enyuka asked. "Why don't you and I try a round?"

"What?! Enyuka, are you insane!" cried Ayaleia, trying not to choke.

Vegeta shrugged.

"Suits me." he said.

"Enyuka, there's no way you're strong enough!" Ayaleia warned, dreading that her friend would end up the same way she did every training lesson.

"Relax, Aya. I've had a lot more practise now Frieza's soldiers are on Gaia."

Ayaleia had a feeling of dread as she watched Vegeta and Enyuka fighting it out. She was surprised to see Enyuka putting up quite a good fight. But still, Vegeta was far stronger than Enyuka, and it wasn't long before she fell to the ground.

"No!" Ayaleia cried, stepping in front of her friend. "That's enough."

"Out of my way." Vegeta snapped. "She challenged me."

Ayaleia brought up a Gaia shield.

"Let her go. You've proved your point."

"Alright, I'll do you a deal. You swap places with her."

Ayaleia looked down at the floor.

"Alright." she agreed.

Enyuka woke up just in time to see Ayaleia sprawled out on the floor.

"You Gaians just can't seem to last." Vegeta commented. "Think yourself lucky."

Enyuka glared at him, and healed herself. She went over to Ayaleia, and carefully picked her up.

"She needs to rest. To recover." she said. "I have to go, but I don't want her being disturbed, understand? And that's doctor's orders."

Enyuka exited to Vegeta's resounding laughter.

"Ah!" Ayaleia screamed, sitting bolt upright.

She glanced around. "Aya!"

She looked towards the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Raditz. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, fine."

"What happened to Enyuka?" she called.

"She had to go home. Trouble or something." Raditz replied.

'Oh well.' thought Ayaleia. 'It was good while it lasted.'

"Well," continued Raditz, "Did you want to come out with me?"

"What, now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I can't sleep, so I may as well. Alright, I could do with some company."

She pulled on her clothes, and stepped out into the corridor.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought maybe just for a walk?" he suggested.

Ayaleia looked at him strangely. The cogs in her brain were turning.

"Are you feeling alright, Raditz?" she asked. "You look a bit peaked."

"No, no I'm fine." he replied, but something about the way he spoke made her unsure. They ended up on the observation deck. Ayaleia looked out to the stars. Gaia wasn't visible from here.

"Tell me," queried Ayaleia. "What was life on your planet like?"

Raditz paused, collecting his thoughts. The question caught him off guard.

"Well, it was…" he thought harder. "It was… I don't know how you'd explain it. It was pretty rough I suppose. Hierarchies were made with the strongest as the leader. We are a warrior race, and the strongest Saiyan is King – or Queen. Most of our rulers have been Kings, but we have had a few Queens."

Ayaleia laughed.

"Doesn't that damage your male pride?" she asked.

"Not really. We're quite fair. Nappa's mother was the head of their household. I only met her once. She was a terror. He was an only child, and his father wasn't half as strong as she."

"What about your family?"

"My mother died when I was still a kid. That left my father, Bardock, and myself, and my two little brothers, Talis and Kakarot."

"So did you and Nappa know each other?"

"We didn't know each other that well. I'd seen him around a few times before, but I only really got to know him after the comet came. You have to remember, my family wasn't very strong. My father and I were only low-class soldiers. Talis did a bit better. He managed to rise up enough for Frieza to trust him. Then one day – gone. Talis just disappeared, along with a few soldiers. He is the only one who ever escaped."

Raditz stared out at the huge void of space.

"When Frieza came, we had no choice but to work for him. My father sent Kakarot away to conquer other planets. Talis escaped from Frieza and my father died when the planet was destroyed. I'm the only one left form my family now."

There was silence for a moment. To break the silence, Ayaleia asked.

"Do all Saiyans fight all the time?"

"No. Look at me and Nappa. We get on fine. We established the pecking order, and now we get on great."

"So why does Vegeta hate me so much?"

"That is a more complicated subject." Raditz sighed. "He just isn't a people person."

"He's egocentric, arrogant and cruel." Ayaleia snapped, and then quickly added. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Aya, I know you think that there must be a nice part of Vegeta in there somewhere, but you're wrong. Vegeta is Vegeta. You've gotta remember that he was brought up by Frieza. Nappa looked after him most of the time, but it was really Frieza who taught him."

"That explains a lot. Perhaps I was too rash in my judgement."

"But still. He shouldn't treat you the way he does." Raditz muttered darkly. "I wish I could teach him a lesson."

"No." said Ayaleia firmly. "I don't want anyone fighting for me."

"Aya…"

"Hmm…?"

Ayaleia took her gaze from the window, and looked at Raditz. He was looking at her with that strange look again. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't really know how to say this…" Radditz replied, turning red.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, well I, uh wanted to ask you…. I mean you can say no if you want, it's fine. I just, ah…"

Ayaleia felt confused, and suddenly her brain kicked into life.

'Oh.' she thought. 'Poor Raditz.'

"Raditz stop." she said. "I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

Ayaleia nodded.

"About you and me." she replied.

Raditz blushed.

"Well…"

"It's alright, you don't have to say it." she said, and sighed. "Raditz, I'm really sorry, but I don't think of you like that."

She looked at him, and felt awful. It was like kicking a puppy.

"You're really nice to me, and you've helped me a lot." she continued. "But I can't… it just won't work. We're just too different."

Raditz turned his head back to the stars.

"It's okay." he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "I understand."

"But we can still be friends." she said, putting a consolatory hand on his arm.

He put a hand on hers.

"Sure. I guess I can settle for second prize."

"Oh, please don't be like that!" she pleaded.

"It's alright, Aya. I'll be okay."

"But, I think it was very sweet of you." she leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You've cheered me up no end."

She smiled, and waved goodbye. She disappeared out the room. Raditz put a hand to the place where she'd kissed him. He smiled weakly.

'Oh well, it was worth a shot.' he told himself, and returned to his star gazing.

Ayaleia sat down on her bed and fiddled with her hands. She felt so horrid, refusing Raditz as she did. In truth, she did care for him quite a lot. But she knew she would never be able to accept his fighting and killing. Her heart felt heavy, but she had been cheered by his emotion, and his story of Saiyan life.

'Perhaps,' she thought 'There is still hope. Perhaps if even Saiyans can love another and have families then all hope is not lost.'

She smiled to herself briefly, and took the photo of her and her parents out from her hiding place in her armour. She traced the outlines of the three of them.

"Yes, perhaps all is not lost." she whispered.

Ayaleia slept fitfully that night. She kept dreaming of being operated on. In her dream, someone was cutting her open to see the Saiyan and Gaian part of her.

She awoke with a start and found herself in the medical bay.

"Another fever?" she asked Doctor Laine.

"Don't you remember?" he replied, astonished. "You came down here asking for some sleeping tablets. The next thing I knew, you were out for the count."

"I don't remember anything." she said, climbing off the bed.

"Hmm. Do you feel bad at all?"

Ayaleia put a hand to her side.

"Here." she said. "It's just an ache, but I've been having it for a while."

The doctor examined the patch, but there were no visible marks.

"I don't think it's anything serious. Does it stop you from doing anything?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it. You must just have been over tired last night. That can cause memory loss, if you needed sleep badly."

"If you say so." she said. "Am I good to go?"

"Of course. But take these with you."

He handed Ayaleia a bottle containing some pills.

"These are those medicines I've heard about." she said. "I think they're called tablets?"

"That's right. Take one or two whenever it gets bad."

She took the bottle, and put it away.

"See you soon." Laine called after her.

"Sorry?" she asked, surprised. "What does that mean?"

"Given your current rate of progress, I'll probably be seeing you again – after you get knocked out again form training."

"Oh, yes." she stuttered.

But as Ayaleia exited, she felt something niggling at her. The way the doctor had said his last line, it was if there was no doubt she would be back. And she had the same feeling she'd had after waking up from the Omega Room, and it wasn't the first time she'd had a dream like that. She checked herself over. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

'I'm imagining things.' she scolded herself.

She went down to the training hall – she suspected Vegeta would be waiting for her. Sure enough, when she entered, Vegeta was waiting – with Raditz and Nappa.

"You took your time." was the greeting she received. "Where have you been?"

"I had to go to the medical bay – I wasn't feeling very well." she explained. "But I'm alright, the doctor gave me some medicine."

"Let me see."

Ayaleia obediently handed him the bottle. Vegeta frowned at the label. Something was familiar about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He passed it back to her.

"What is it supposed to do?" he questioned.

"Just painkillers." she replied. "I keep getting this pain right here."

She pointed to the place near her waist where, even now, it was hurting. Vegeta heard the alarm bells ringing in his head, but he didn't know why. He knew he got a similar pain sometimes. He dismissed the thought.

"You're here for another test, but this time we might as well start with Nappa." Vegeta said, motioning Nappa forward. "Same rules as before."

Ayaleia nodded, and pocketed her medication. She had gained more confidence than when she had had to fight Raditz. And she knew Nappa didn't let up as easily as Raditz did, so she was prepared to get her attacks in first, and keep light on her feet.

She was ready for when Nappa charged in immediately after the commencement of the battle, and she concentrated on learning his attack patterns. Having seen them out in the field, she was at an advantage.

Nappa was finding it difficult to land a hit on his opponent – wherever he tried to strike her, she always managed to be somewhere else. He was getting frustrated – but he didn't realise how fast his energy was going down, until he found himself getting weary. Ayaleia had not survived intact, but she was far better off than Nappa.

It must have been gradual, but to Nappa it felt too soon, that he couldn't fight any more. Ayaleia had exhausted him with the fight. Now she played it to her advantage, and Nappa was stunned when he found himself beaten.

"I win?" she asked Vegeta.

"I'd say so." Vegeta replied. "Get up Nappa."

"So now what? Am I strong enough for you?" she questioned, healing Nappa's injuries as he passed her.

"You've proven yourself to be quite a strong fighter." Vegeta acquiesced. "But you're not ready to face me like that. Nappa, Raditz, you can go."

Vegeta waited until they had left, and crossed over to the corner of the room. Ayaleia had not noticed the staff propped up there. He picked it up and stood a little way away opposite her. Ayaleia threw him a curious look.

"From what your Captain was telling me, you're the best staff wielder on your planet." he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Ayaleia replied modestly.

"So I'll make this one allowance. This fight will be using staffs. Not my favourite choice of fighting, but I want to see how good you really are."

Ayaleia nodded, and summoned the Gaia staff.

"But no other Gaia, got it?" he said.

"I understand." she said.

Ayaleia actually found herself enjoying this fight much more. She had not used her staff in a long time – except for when Enyuka had come aboard – and the _Karaf_ style of Gaian staff fighting was an agile, but flowing one. It had always relaxed her when training. To her surprise, Vegeta was quite skilled with a staff – she would not have put him down as that type – it was more of a defensive weapon.

If Vegeta was a little weaker, a little slower, then it they would have been equal in skill. As it was, Vegeta had an advantage over her. Ayaleia did not give up. She changed from the fast and agile _Karaf_ to the more offensive and slower _Hne_. This seemed to have more of an impact, and for a time, she was beating Vegeta back. He changed his style, though, and Ayaleia resorted to her defence based skills of _Utsen_. To free herself from simply blocking, she used _Xalan_, misdirectional skills, that freed her from the stalemate. She changed back to _Karaf_ again, and stepped up the pace.

They were still in full swing, when Vegeta suddenly pushed her away and lowered his staff.

"It's time to go." he said.

"Huh?" Ayaleia was confused.

"It's time to go." he repeated. "The ship should be here by now. This was just something to fill the time."

"Oh." Ayaleia said, and dismissed the Gaia staff.

Vegeta propped his staff up on the wall, and turned back to her.

"You're not too bad, I suppose." he commented, leading the way.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Mecchan**

It was just Ayaleia and Vegeta in the ship, heading down for Planet Moolah.

"So what are we doing today?" she enquired.

"Some cargo arrived the other day that was faulty. We're being sent down to negotiate another batch. So, I'm leaving this up to you. I don't do tactful."

"How am I supposed to know what to say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Ayaleia bit her lip. She wasn't very comfortable with something she had no idea how to do. Still, it was better than Vegeta's way.

"And don't think I don't know about you and Raditz." he said.

"Then you'll also know I turned him down." Ayaleia said indignantly. "And besides, it's got absolutely nothing to do with you."

She regretted saying the words as soon as they had come out. She expected a backlash, but instead, Vegeta just laughed.

"You've certainly changed form when you first arrived." he remarked.

Ayaleia sat silent. It was unlike her. The Saiyan side of her was rearing its head again. She looked out of the window, for a change of focus. They weren't far away now…

The air hit Ayaleia with force. The polluted air made her lungs feel heavy, making it an effort to breathe. She realised she was trying to take deep breaths to stop her from fainting.

"Of course." said their host. "You can't be used to our air. Use this."

He handed her an air necklace. Putting it on, she felt the air immediately purify around her. Her breathing eased.

"If you would please follow me, I will take you to President Moolah."

The two of them followed their odd guide through the buildings to the central tower. On their way, Ayaleia couldn't help noticing frightened faces at the doorways. At one point, they crossed over a bridge and she looked down to see turbid waters. Most of the buildings were factories, interspersed with small shanty huts. Thick smoke belched from chimneys and wastewater was pumped into the rivers. No doubt this had made Mecchan so polluted.

Their journey ended in a grand hall, dominated by portraits of the various Mecchan leaders. Underneath one at the far end of the hall was President Moolah, seated on an expensive looking throne.

Their guide stopped and gave a short bow to the President.

"The delegates from Lord Frieza have arrived." he announced.

"Ah yes." the President looked them over. "Please be seated."

They say down opposite each other. The President continued.

"I understand Lord Frieza has had problems with the last batch of cargo we sent him."

"The quality was not what he expected." Ayaleia said. "He was a little upset."

"Indeed. Please tell his Lordship that the person responsible has been dispensed with."

Ayaleia swallowed as her heart jumped.

"U-Uh, yes, I'm sure that is acceptable."

She looked to Vegeta for some support, but he returned her pleading look with a blank stare.

"Even as we speak, I have my best workers replacing the faulty goods – at no extra cost, of course. I hope Lord Frieza will find this more than adequate."

"Lord Frieza will be satisfied with this arrangement." Ayaleia replied.

She felt stupid talking the way she was. But apparently this was the way to discuss things in politics.

"However, my men will need a little more time to complete the order. Say, another day or two."

She nodded.

"So be it."

"Now please, you haven't touched your drinks, you must be thirsty."

Ayaleia nodded, and raised the glass to her lips, swallowing the liquid. Her eyes widened, and she spat out her drink. She threw herself across the table and knocked Vegeta's glass out of his hand.

"Ugh!" she cried. "It's poisoned!"

The Mecchans looked horrified.

"Who delivered the drinks?!" President Moolah demanded.

There was a scrabble for the doors, and everyone except the President and his two top advisors remained. Ayaleia wiped her sleeve over her lips.

"It tastes like _seaned_." she said thoughtfully.

"Did you swallow any?" the President asked.

"I didn't get a chance." Vegeta replied.

"Yes." Ayaleia answered.

The three Mecchans looked horrified.

"It is cyanide – just a few drops can kill." one of the advisors said.

"Then you'd better get some help fast." Vegeta threatened.

"It's nothing." Ayaleia said. "I think if anything was to happen, it would have done so already."

"That's true." the President concurred. "You must be very lucky."

Ayaleia smiled.

"I must have spat it out in time. Oh, I'm sorry, I made a mess on your table."

The President held up a hand.

"Think nothing of it. Be assured, I will find the traitor and he will be punished. But perhaps for now, you will rest. It must have been a tiring journey, and it is almost evening."

Ayaleia nodded, and she and Vegeta followed their hosts to their rooms.

Vegeta heard a soft knock on his door.

"Vegeta?" Ayaleia called quietly. "Are you awake?"

"It's open." he answered.

Ayaleia entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"It's too hot."

"The air conditioning's broken down. They've sent someone out to fix it." she paused. "You've been very quiet today."

"I have to explain myself to you?"

"N-No." she stammered. "I was just curious."

She paused, and tried a different subject.

"It seems we're not very popular here then."

"You mean the poison?"

"Yes. It was very strong _seaned_."

"So is it another Gaian trick? I saw you swallow two mouthfuls before you reacted."

"Oh that." Ayaleia waved her hand dismissively. "My Gaia filters out any poisons in my bloodstream. Anything it doesn't recognise as being natural, it will neutralise."

"My, aren't you lucky?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes." she retorted hotly. "Because we would have been in real trouble otherwise."

She crossed over to the window and opened it. The sparsely oxygenated air seeped in.

"I can't sleep breathing that in all night." Vegeta said.

"You'll get used to it after a while. Don't move around too much, and you'll get by on what little oxygen is in the air." she replied. "Were you expecting them to try to poison us?"

"Yes. I'm not as naïve as you are."

"What about this then?" Ayaleia asked, pulling a box out of her pocket. "One of them gave it to me."

"What is it supposed to be?"

"A music box… listen."

Ayaleia wound the little handle, and the box started to play a little tune.

"I think you should be alright." Vegeta said mockingly. "Although the number of reported deaths by music boxes is at an all time high of zero."

"Isn't it a nice melody?" Ayaleia asked, ignoring him. "Almost like a lullaby."

She placed the box on the bed and sat down next to it.

"I know you don't appreciate it." she stated, throwing him a look. "But I think it's nice."

She yawned.

"I'm getting tired." she said, and felt her eyes getting heavy.

Vegeta felt his own eyes closing. He shook his head to wake himself up. Ayaleia was suddenly fast asleep on the bed. Why was he so tired?

…Almost like a lullaby….

It was that music box!

But it was too late. He fell against a chair, as he too succumbed to the entrancing melody.

"Wake up Vegeta!"

He started into consciousness to see Ayaleia crouched next to him. A green glow lit her up. Ayaleia was obviously using her Gaia light again.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"You're not going to like this…" Ayaleia said, standing up.

Vegeta followed suit. He looked around.

"So that's their game. Trying to get rid of us again?"

He examined the small cell. The walls were simply rock, and there was a grille at the end of the room. The ceiling he couldn't fathom.

"Ayaleia, you should know by now, it's going to take more than this to stop me."

"No, you don't understand!" she exclaimed shaking her head. "Try forming a Ki ball."

Vegeta stared at her for a minute and then complied. A small puff of smoke appeared from his glove. He glared at Ayaleia.

"What have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything! I think Frieza's friends are playing dirty. I knew there was something wrong with the air! The pollutants must sap people's strength. It's all fine in the city with the air conditioning, but sleep with a window open…"

She looked down at her hands.

"I only have my Gaia left."

"I thought you couldn't be poisoned?"

"This isn't poison. It's just the air that has to be breathed in. The pollutants are combined with the oxygen. If I didn't breathe it in, I'd suffocate."

"I won't believe we're trapped in here."

Vegeta walked up to the nearest wall, and drew back his fist.

"No, wait!"

She winced as Vegeta put the full force of his remaining power into the blow. There was a horrible cracking noise, and Vegeta gave a yell of pain. Ayaleia tried to grab his wrist.

"Get away from me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" she shouted back, and managed to catch his arm.

To Vegeta's astonishment, she overcame his efforts to free himself, and examined his hand.

"You've broken your knuckles and wrist." she said.

"Yes, thank you, I could have worked that one out for myself!" he snapped.

"Just hold still…!"

Ayaleia put her hand over the back of his and the little green sparkles Vegeta was becoming used to seeing danced on his hand. She took her hand away.

"Try it now."

"Hmm. Good as new." Vegeta said flexing his fingers. It still ached a little.

"But, you must of noticed," Ayaleia continued, trying to disguise the smile on her face. "That I'm now stronger than you."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Well, try and hit me."

Vegeta swung a fist out at her, but she dodged it easily, and caught his wrist.

"Watch." she said.

She flung him over her shoulder and he landed heavily on the floor. He looked up, ignoring the stars before his eyes. He gave her a cold look.

"You know how hot things cool down quicker than cold things?" she asked. "Same principal. You're far stronger than me, so you lose your power quicker. I know that may dent your pride a little, but at least it's something you can't help."

"So what then? They're just leaving us to rot down here?"

Ayaleia had been giving this some thought.

"I think…" she said walking over to the grille. "That they would come up with something much more imaginative than that."

She inspected the grille, and then peered through the bars. She came to a conclusion and picked up something from off the floor.

"You know where we are, don't you?" she asked Vegeta.

Vegeta got up and joined her at the grille. He looked out into the night.

"It's too dark to see." he said.

She put something in his hand.

"Sand?"

"Can't you hear it?" she asked. "We're near the sea."

"This place must be on the shore."

"Right."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Look at the moon." she said, pointing at the silvery crescent. "It's about three times as big as Gaia's."

"So?"

"That means the tide will come in three times as much as Gaia. Three times the height, three time as fast. I've been looking at the walls. The sea must have left behind the deposit on them. And…"

She lifted a hand and the green light lit up the top part of the room.

"…They don't stop. There's no tide mark."

"In other words, this room is going to flood."

"And with our energy slowly fading…"

"…We'll be too exhausted to swim."

"They're going to drown us."

"Well, that's just wonderful. And how are we supposed to get out?"

"We can't. I've looked everywhere."

"What about turning into an Oozaru?"

Ayaleia shook her head.

"The full moon was two days ago. There won't be one for another two and a half weeks. Face it, Vegeta, we're stuck."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Try and last it out until someone realises we're missing."

"That could take days."

"Well, here's our chance to find out if it's as bad as I say."

Vegeta looked towards the grille.

"The water's here already?"

"I told you it would move fast."

They started backing towards the wall. They watched the water creeping up to them. Ayaleia did a few calculations in her head.

"Do you want the good news, or the bad news?" she asked.

"What's the bad news?"

"At the rate the water's flowing, I'd say there are about six tides a day – three high and three low. The three high tides will have different levels, following a pattern of low, medium, high, medium, low, and so on. I can't tell which this is until it starts going down again. By which time we might already have drowned."

"So what's the good news?"

Ayaleia reached down and put her hands in the water.

"The water's warm."

"Oh good, I don't like cold baths." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I meant we might not get hypothermia quite so easily."

The water was already up to their ankles.

"Take your armour off." Ayaleia said, already in the process of removing hers.

"What for?"

"We're both getting weaker, I don't think keeping extra weight on is a good idea."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Don't be so stubborn. You keep your uniform on, but the armour comes off."

"I'm not taking it off!"

"Fine, then go ahead and drown! See if I care."

Vegeta folded his arms and turned his back on her.

The water had risen to their calves.

"This is not the time! Stop acting like a spoilt brat!" she snapped.

"Speak for yourself. Daddy's little Princess always got her own way, I'll bet."

"How dare you!? I was brought up without a lot of the things other children had to prove that I wasn't spoilt. You're the one who acts like he owns everything."

"Well, I ought to."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Ayaleia neatly sidestepped the punch, and caught Vegeta's other arm and twisted behind his back.

"Damn it!" he shouted through clenched teeth.

"See, I told you you're getting weaker, and all these little outbursts are not going to help."

She thought for a minute and decided on a different course.

"Alright then, if you're not going to take your armour off, then I will."

"What?!"

"You heard, and I won't stop there, I'll strip you down to your underwear."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Why not? You're so cute when you're angry."

It must have taken a full twenty seconds from when Ayaleia released her grip to when Vegeta's armour hit the water and sank to the stones below.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Vegeta glared at her and backed up to the wall. The water was now at their waists.

"You weren't joking when you said the water would come up fast."

"Aren't you glad you've got that heavy armour off now?"

It was now shoulder height. The sea was starting to push them against the rocky wall.

"Swim out to the middle!" Ayaleia cried. "We'll be cut to ribbons against the wall!"

They swam out towards the middle of the flooding cell, and trod water. Ten minutes passed and the ceiling was just coming into view. It was about ten feet above them, illuminated only by the Gaia light.

"It's no good!" Ayaleia called. "We won't make it, Vegeta! Vegeta?"

She suddenly noticed an absence.

"Vegeta, where are you?"

Without warning, a sudden undercurrent pulled her below the water and dragged her down. As she sank, she searched for any sign of Vegeta. But she couldn't see very well through the murky water, and her Gaia light could not penetrate far. She kicked hard in order to free herself from the undercurrent and after what seemed like an eternity, she broke away from the tow. She swam to the surface and gasped down air. Vegeta was still nowhere to be seen. She took another deep breath and dived under the water, in hope for better luck. She saw a shape in the water below her, and on closer inspection, it turned out to be Vegeta. She grabbed him by the waist and towed him up towards the surface. Supporting him above the water, she shook him. He awoke with a start.

"A current most have got the better of you." Ayaleia said.

Vegeta didn't reply. Ayaleia looked around. The ceiling was only another foot above them.

"What are you doing? I can swim by myself." Vegeta said angrily.

"Oh sure, like last time." Ayaleia responded, not moving her grip.

"I said I can do it myself!"

"Who's stronger here? So who's giving the orders?"

Vegeta said nothing, but grit his teeth.

"How long can you hold your breath for?" she asked.

It ended up that they didn't have to resort to such drastic actions. After another few minutes, Ayaleia examined their surroundings again.

"I think the water's going down." she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Look, there's a whole two feet to the ceiling now."

"You're right."

In reality it wasn't that long before they were back on the ground again, but it was long enough.

"Get off me." Vegeta snapped, pulling his arm away.

Ayaleia hadn't realised she still had her arms in a supporting position where she had been holding him.

"Sorry." she said, releasing him.

They both sat down on the ground, recovering what was left of their energy. The water had been warm, but now it was retreating, the cold night air was dropping their temperatures. Ayaleia stood up, and walked through the remaining water to the grille.

"It's going to be hours before dawn." she said aloud.

She walked back towards Vegeta.

"It's going to get cold; you ought to keep yourself warm."

She held her hands together and then slowly drew them apart. The Gaia between her hands formed a big thick sheet. She took it and offered it to Vegeta.

"Here."

Vegeta took a look at the blanket and then away again.

"Don't be like that, you must be freezing."

Silence.

"Vegeta, come on!"

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Silence.

"Last chance."

Ayaleia drew her hand back to dismiss the Gaia.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to keep warm." Vegeta said.

Ayaleia smiled to herself and passed him the blanket. Vegeta took it and wrapped it around himself. It felt warm and soft. Ayaleia moved her hands, and another blanket appeared. She sat down near to, but not quite next to, Vegeta. They sat there in silence, until Ayaleia broke the stillness.

"What were your parents like?" she asked.

"What you want to get to know me? So that you might discover a nice Vegeta?"

"No, I just wanted to know what the rulers of the Saiyans were like. I'm trying to learn about what living there was like."

Vegeta thought for a minute

"My father was a great warrior. No Saiyan could match his fighting skills."

Ayaleia noted how Vegeta had said 'no Saiyan' instead of 'no-one'.

"He once single-handedly brought down an entire solar system in less than a week."

"That's quite something." Ayaleia concurred.

"He was a feared and respected leader. He ruled our planet and gave us prosperity. Through him, Saiyans were to be feared. No-one could stand in our path."

"So what went wrong?"

Vegeta's face hardened.

"Frieza. He just turned up out of the blue one day, and completely annihilated part of our army. He would have wiped us all out if it hadn't been for my father. He submitted to Frieza's wishes and doomed our people to servitude."

Ayaleia blinked and noticed Vegeta's fists were tightly clenched.

"That's better, isn't it?" Ayaleia asked. "Wasn't he just trying to protect his people?"

"He could have tried to fight a little harder! Instead of just losing once and surrendering without trying again. I watched as our people became fighters for Frieza. We were his lackeys, claiming planets in his name when it should have been ours!"

"So why did you join Frieza's army?"

"My father's idea. But frankly I was glad to be shot of my father. If he was too weak to fight back, then I didn't want to know him."

"Vegeta, that's an awful thing to say!"

"It's the truth. You asked me, I answered. If you don't like it, tough."

Ayaleia sat in silence for a minute.

"Raditz and Nappa told me that a comet destroyed the Saiyan planet."

"So it did. And everyone on it."

Ayaleia lapsed into silence again.

"I wonder what my parents were like?" she said at length.

"Probably didn't even make it in the Saiyan army, by the state of your power levels."

For some reason Ayaleia was not sure of, that comment put her back right up.

"Well, not all of us can have the Saiyan King and Queen as parents." she snapped. "What was your mother like?" she asked.

Vegeta looked directly at Ayaleia.

"She died when I was little. My only memories of her were her putting me to bed as a child. Other than that… There was one day… I must have been about four – it wasn't long before she became ill. I had escaped from the palace, and I remember being bored. I wandered about, and it wasn't long before I found something. It was one of the more ferocious beasts that roamed the outside. It saw me and thought it would try to make a meal out of me. I fought that one off, but it had attracted the attention of three others. I remember them surrounding me, and I honestly thought that was the end. Then, my mother dropped down in front of me, and began to attack the beasts. I'd never really seen her fight before. I was fascinated – I believe she was stronger than my father at that point. It was over quickly, and she picked me up and scolded me for running away. I was in awe of her – I couldn't believe how strong she was! I never ran away again, that's for sure."

"You say she was ill?"

"It was just coming up for my fifth birthday, when she fell ill. None of the doctors could seem to make her better. Even Frieza sent his doctors down. My father was in despair, I'd never seen him distressed like that. She got worse and worse. I wasn't allowed to see her that much, but I remember she was very swollen. It wasn't long after that, that she died suddenly overnight."

Ayaleia took all this in.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You never said what your mother's name was."

Vegeta glowered at the ground.

"My mother's name? Her name was… Ayaleia."

"What?!" Ayaleia jumped.

"Don't think it like that." Vegeta said hurriedly. "It's a very old Saiyan name. Not very common perhaps, but given to those whose parents wanted to acknowledge the past."

Ayaleia settled back down, and idly processed this information.

"Was she pretty?" she queried, not really knowing why.

"All I remember of her was her long black hair. It was soft." Vegeta replied.

"So that's why you're so strong." Ayaleia mused. "Because your mother and father were very strong. Like in _paltax_."

"Say what?"

"_Paltax_. They're, um, little dog-like creatures. Our scientists have noticed that two strong _paltax _will give birth to a stronger _palta _cub than those of an average strength."

"I'm not sure if I like the analogy, but that's pretty much it."

"On our planet." Ayaleia said. "It's the other way around. The kinder the parents are, the more gifted the child, um, will, uh…" she tailed off.

She was getting one of those Looks.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." she apologised, and drew the blanket around her tighter.

It was getting colder.

"I wonder when the second tide will come" she said, changing the subject. "It can't be long now…"

The second tide had flooded the cave and had risen all the way up to the ceiling. Thankfully, it had only been for a minute or so before the water level had started to fall again. Ayaleia had deduced that this was the mid-tide. Next time it was going to be high tide, and there would be no hope for the pair of them. They had struggled to keep afloat, and now they lay on the sand, panting for breath. Ayaleia raised herself to her knees and created another two Gaia blankets. She draped one over Vegeta and one over herself. They lay there, shivering.

"Didn't… think it would… be like this." Vegeta breathed.

"A little… different… to what I had… imagined." Ayaleia agreed.

She saw Vegeta's eyes begin to close.

"Don't!" she cried with all her energy, starting Vegeta back into consciousness. "Don't fall asleep."

But it was in vain. Vegeta slipped into unconsciousness. Ayaleia felt her eyelids getting heavy. The Gaia blankets were flickering in and out of existence.

Without warning, an explosion rocked the cell. Ayaleia raised herself on her elbows to see some things swarming towards them. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out they were people of some sort.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

The group didn't reply, but instead grabbed her under the arms and dragged her out onto the beach outside. Too weak to fight back, Ayaleia let them put her on some sort of stretcher and carry her off. She could see a blue shape being put onto another stretcher that she presumed, correctly, was Vegeta. She stared up into the sky and could make out the sky turning from inky black to the coppery-orange of day.

She didn't know how long they had travelled, and couldn't make out in which direction, either. They had climbed the beach and gone up into the hills. Past that, she could not guess.

Then, she felt the party come to a stop, and she was lowered to the ground. The people that had rescued her were muttering amongst themselves in a language that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. After a few more minutes of muttering she noticed that they were examining her and nodding to each other. The crowd then parted and someone else stood above her. Evidently they were a figure of respect as the crowd hushed into revered silence.

The figure was chanting something to her, and then produced what looked like a bowl of some description. She felt two of the people lift her into a sitting position and another took the bowl and put it to her lips, tilting it slightly so she could drink. Ayaleia sipped at the liquid. It tasted faintly of mint.

As she drank, she could feel her strength slowly returning. Her vision became more defined, and she could make out what they were saying around her.

One of them bent down and said something to her. Ayaleia blinked and then comprehension dawned on her. They were speaking Hi'ilemese.

_"Who are you?" _she asked them in their language.

_"We are the tribe of Anu'eman."_ came the reply. _"We have brought you here for a purpose…"_

Ayaleia listened to what they had to say.

_"What about my companion?"_ she asked.

_"He is of no use to us."_

Ayaleia came to a conclusion.

_"Why don't we make a deal..?"_

"Don't try and drink too fast. Just take sips."

Vegeta's hearing gradually sharpened, and his brain registered that it was Ayaleia who was speaking to him.

"What…?" he began.

"You'd better drink all of it." Ayaleia interrupted. "It's a medicine for the toxins we picked up."

Vegeta, for once, didn't argue, but did as he was told. When he had finished he swung his legs over the side of the bed he had been put on and looked up at Ayaleia.

"How did we get here?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that the slaves in the factories are sold to the Mecchans by the Hi'ilemese – that's who brought us here. They thought we'd make good slaves."

Ayaleia had decided not to tell Vegeta that in truth they thought him had been too weak to be of any use to them. It might have damaged his pride.

"Slaves?"

"They'd been watching us from the beach and decided that if we were strong enough to last two tides, then we could work if our health was re-instated. Not many people survive past the first tide, apparently."

"Fascinating." Vegeta said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, we're not being sold as slaves. I struck a deal with them."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Slaves are turning up thin on the ground, and the Mecchans aren't paying so well any more. They want to overthrow them. I'd said we'd help them. If we win, then they let us go. If we lose, we get to be slaves."

"If we lose?"

"Exactly, bringing down civilisations is your speciality."

Vegeta laughed.

"I'm at full strength again. Who says I have to follow something you agreed? I could just fly off and leave them to their petty squabbles."

Ayaleia placed her hands on her hips.

"I made a deal, and I'm going to follow it through."

"Then you stay here with your new friends."

He got up to leave.

"That's typical." Ayaleia said. "I should have known the Prince of Saiyans would turn tail and run."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard. Well, you go back to Frieza and the others. Just wait until I catch you up and tell everyone why you left me here on my own to fight. I imagine Raditz and Nappa will be disappointed to find their leader is a coward."

"How dare you say that!"

"Alright Vegeta, calm down. How about this then? You help me and the Hi'ilemese, and I won't tell anyone about how we got caught so easily."

Vegeta stood there fuming for a few minutes.

"And everyone says I'm manipulative." he seethed.

"Psychological blackmail. I don't normally hold with it, but it has its uses."

"Fine. I'll go along with your little rebellion. But this truce only lasts until we've reported to Frieza."

"As you wish, Vegeta."

"And believe me, you're going to be sorry." he threatened.

"Aren't I always?" she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

He pushed past her and exited the small hut he had been in. Outside he was greeted by a large assembly of the inhabitants. Ayaleia followed.

_"We accept."_ she said to them.

There was a rousing cheer from the throng.

_"Then we attack now."_ the Chief said. _"Lazy Mecchans do not wake until the sun hits the plains of Mikkel."_

"What did he say?" Vegeta asked.

"We're moving in as of now." she replied as feet started marching towards the city. "We'd better be ready."

Vegeta did not reply, but fell in line with Ayaleia and the Chief as they approached the Mecchan capital.

The Hi'ilemese stood slightly behind Vegeta, Ayaleia and Chief Ra'aekar.

"What are we waiting for?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

There was a brief interchange between Ayaleia and Chief Ra'aekar.

"He says the sun has not reached Mount Anu-Aben." Ayaleia answered, and pointed to a mountain in the distance. "He says once the sun hits the face of Anu-Aben, it will awaken Shijj-elan, the god of war. He will lend his blessing to the fight. And besides, the Mecchans will just be starting for work."

"What utter nonsense." Vegeta snapped.

Ayaleia shrugged.

"It's keeping them happy, so why should we worry?"

The Chief said something to her.

"It's not long now." she relayed.

The collection of people watched as one as the sunshine rolled lazily across the city, and approached the mountain. The mountain side shone with gold as the rays of dawn struck the mountain face.

"It's beautiful." Ayaleia breathed.

_"Pa'akun Tyl!"_ the Chief shouted.

There was a cheer, and Ayaleia shouted:

"Now!"

The crowd surged forward, Ayaleia and Vegeta doing all they could to stay ahead of the throng. As they drew nearer, the sirens in the city started to sound.

"They've seen us!" Ayaleia yelled. _"Lin riinsa ma'ak!"_

It was however, too late for the Mecchans. The timing had worked – the Mecchans had not been prepared. It was a fairly short battle before the Mecchan soldiers were running away. Ayaleia met up with Vegeta.

"We won." she said.

The Hi'ilemese were cheering in the background.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that." he replied.

Ayaleia buckled as the ground shook. It continued in short bursts, as if it were…

"Footsteps?" she asked aloud.

She followed Vegeta's line of sight, and saw the beast lumbering towards them. It was almost as big as the city.

"What on Gaia is that?!" she cried.

"It's the Mecchans ace card." Vegeta replied. "I'm glad to see you did your homework before coming here."

The Hi'ilemese people were backing away slowly, leaving Ayaleia and Vegeta on their own.

"This shouldn't present any real problems." Vegeta said, not looking away. "In fact I'm so confident, I'll let you fight this battle."

Ayaleia gasped.

"Say what?!"

"You'd better at least try, because I won't lift a finger, and he's nearly on top of us."

Ayaleia swallowed.

"If you say so." she answered, not convinced.

The beast stopped and stared down at them. It roared. Ayaleia flew up until she was level with the beast's eyes.

"You're the puny thing I have to crush?" it said.

Ayaleia blinked, surprised it could talk.

"That's right." she answered, sounding braver than she was.

"I am Lopon, guardian of Mecchan. I will deal with you before obliterating your friends!"

Lopon lunged, but Ayaleia was not there – she had evaded the swing, and was perched on his shoulder.

She weighed up the monster in front of her. It had huge sharp fangs, and looked like a cross between a gorilla and a wolf.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." she said.

Lopon turned, and shook her off. He swung for her again, but this time Ayaleia caught his fist and stopped it dead. Then suddenly they were locked in a fight. Ayaleia was running rings around her opponent, letting the thrill of the fight carry her away. A feeling washed over her – one of intoxicating power. She saw red veiling her vision.

'Wait!' screamed a little voice inside of her. The redness washed away.

She looked down at the fallen Lopon, a Ki ball in her hand.

'Oh my Gaia.' she thought. 'Was I really going to kill him?'

She dropped down to the floor and looked at Vegeta. There was the slightest hint of approval.

"You're starting to fight like a proper Saiyan." he said to her.

Ayaleia didn't reply. She felt nauseous. She looked around. The Hi'ilemese were already overrunning the city in their celebrations. A few shouted congratulatory words to her as they passed.

"I want to go." she said.

"You mean you don't want to stay for the party?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Ayaleia watched the Hi'ilemese dancing over Lopon.

"I have an idea what they may be serving for supper." she said mirthlessly.

"Then we'll get the ship and leave."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – The Red Rage**

Ayaleia would give credit to Vegeta for one thing. He would always keep his word. He did not accuse, attack or give her a hard time – until they had exited Frieza's control room.

"Well, well. It seems Nappa and Raditz have been despatched elsewhere." Vegeta said, leaning back on a wall. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

Ayaleia remained silent. She knew something would happen to make up for Mecchan, she could sense it.

"You do need some more training."

Ayaleia, again, said nothing.

"Well, come on then."

The training hall seemed much more intimidating this time. Perhaps it was because she was so nervous. But, to her surprise, they carried on training as normal. They broke after a while, and Ayaleia watched Vegeta cautiously.

"There is one more thing you need to conquer." Vegeta said with a faint smile on his face.

"What's that?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"A Saiyan's one weakness is his tail."

Ayaleia looked at him in horror.

"You're going to cut off my tail?!" she squeaked.

"No. I'm going to make it so you won't be incapacitated as soon as someone grabs it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Easy, by getting you used to it being pulled."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious, so stop being such a coward, and get over here."

Ayaleia backed away.

"You're crazy."

"It's not so bad after the first hundred times or so."

"Hundred times?! Keep away from me you lunatic!"

Vegeta folded has arms.

"It's your choice, either I make you immune to pressure on your tail, or I will remove it."

Ayaleia grabbed her tail, as if to protect it.

"That's my choice? Suffer intolerable pain, or have my tail cut off?"

"Well my third option would be just to kill you, but I don't think Frieza would be very pleased."

Ayaleia looked ruefully at her tail. She moved across to a wall and folded her arms up against it.

"Alright." she said, letting her tail go and closing her eyes. "Do your worst."

"Gladly." Vegeta replied and caught hold of Ayaleia's tail.

She buried her head in her arms and fought back the screams by biting her lip. Tears of pain streamed down her face.

When he finally released her tail, she slumped to the floor, sobbing.

"Stop that." Vegeta ordered.

"Y-Yes Vegeta." Ayaleia replied, and held her breath to stop her crying.

She wiped away her tears and only then did she dare look up at him.

"Get up, we'll continue training."

"Oh please Vegeta, not yet! I can't move."

Vegeta thought for a second.

"I suppose that as even the greatest Saiyan warriors would freeze in their tracks when their tail was pulled, you should have a few minutes recuperation."

Ayaleia carefully took her lifeless tail, and tried to massage some life into it.

"Get up. You've had more than enough time to rest."

Ayaleia stood up.

"Do you, I mean, does your tail hurt if someone catches it?" she asked.

"No. I outgrew that." he replied.

Ayaleia wasn't convinced.

"Now we begin again." he said.

It must have been how tired she was, she later reasoned, and that Vegeta never cut her any slack. Combined with the pain and the fact that she just wanted to go home, a flare of defiant lunacy shot through her. Perhaps the taste of control on Mecchan had given her a false bravado.

"Forget it, Vegeta." she said angrily. "I've had enough. I'm going back to my room."

Vegeta looked as though he'd been slapped round the face. The shock only lasted for a moment, though, and it was replaced by the ever-familiar anger.

"What did you say to me?!" he demanded.

"You heard me." she snapped.

She went to exit, but Vegeta blocked her path.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!"

She looked him up and down.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" she mimicked.

She could see Vegeta turning every shade of red, and she burst out laughing.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" she laughed. "I don't believe you're half the warrior you claim to be. Perhaps you didn't lose your strength at all on Mecchan. Maybe I've just become stronger than you have."

Vegeta's temper had been fraying, but now it snapped.

"It seems as though your time in the Omega Room has taught you nothing!" he shouted. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Make me!"

In retrospect, it had been a very stupid idea.

What Ayaleia didn't know, until she shyly mentioned it to Raditz and Nappa, was that it is not in a Saiyan's blood to be ruled by someone they don't see fit. Vegeta had held his sway over Raditz and Nappa because they respected his strength, more so than the knowledge that challenging Vegeta would result in a fatality on their part. Ayaleia was still not in full control of her Saiyan capabilities yet, and didn't realise her temper snap was due to her regarding Vegeta as a poor leader. Another Saiyan perhaps would have held their tongue and waited until they were stronger to overthrow someone like Vegeta, but Ayaleia could not keep her temper in check.

She was going to learn the hard way.

"What would you do?" she taunted. "Throw me back in the Omega Room?"

"I said I could be a lot worse than that, and I'll show you by how much!"

Ayaleia felt a cold shiver down her back. The Gaian part of her was getting very, very afraid. The Saiyan part of her was doing the mental equivalent of cheering her on, and settling down to watch in the front seat. With a box of popcorn.

Ayaleia raised her fists.

"I'll make you sorry, Vegeta!"

She stepped forward…

This time, when she woke up in the regeneration tank, she didn't panic. Or at least, not as much. The similarity, however was that she couldn't recall her last hour-or-so of consciousness.

The tank felt warm, and she took the opportunity to relax for a few minutes. The tank was finally opened and Ayaleia looked around for Nappa and Raditz. They were not there. She was helped over to a bed by two nurses, and lay down on the sterilised sheets. Doctor Laine approached.

"You're still alive then?" he asked.

"What happened?" she replied with a question of her own.

"Hmm, I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

Ayaleia shook her head.

"I don't remember anything." she said eventually.

The doctor scrutinised her carefully.

"It seems that you're suffering from some sort of trauma-related memory loss. Have you had this before?"

"Yes, when I was in…" she lowered her voice. "The Omega Room."

"That would confirm it. I wouldn't worry too much, it's probably better that you don't remember. Well, you've got a clean bill of health, so you can go. Just try not to get yourself nearly beaten to death again?"

Ayaleia nodded, and walked out of the medical bay. She rubbed her stomach. It was hurting, just over to the side. She shrugged. Perhaps it was an after-effect of the tanks. On the other hand, maybe she was just hungry. Food sounded like a good plan.

At first she hadn't really eaten much, trying to attain a polite appearance. She had always been a big eater at home, and she was somewhat relieved to find the other three ate more than her. Another Saiyan trait, apparently.

She spotted Raditz at a table, and sat down opposite him.

"Hello there." she said.

"Hey, Aya, you're just in time. I'd get eating before we have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"You mean Vegeta hasn't told you?"

Ayaleia shivered at the sound of his name – why she didn't know. Why couldn't she remember a damn thing?

"He didn't say anything."

"We're going to conquer another planet. Planet Teket, I think it was."

"What's it like there?"

"A bit rougher than some of the places we've been to. It's a good job you're stronger…" he stopped and tapped his scouter. "Your power level's gone up again."

"Yeah." Ayaleia replied without enthusiasm.

"Well, don't just sit there, eat up."

Ayaleia dug into the food, and it wasn't long before they'd demolished the lot.

"Come on, we'd better hurry." he said.

Ayaleia followed Raditz down to the docking bays.

"Nappa and Vegeta are already there with the support units." he acknowledged her surprised look. "Like I said, it's a bit rougher down there."

Ayaleia nodded, and they boarded the craft to take them to Teket.

A short while later, they were treading on the Teketian surface. It was dry and dusty here, barren desert making up most of the landscape. There were a few palm trees dotted around, and what looked like cacti. Ayaleia put a hand up to block out the bright sun. The Teketian sun was a blue star, small, but radiating a phenomenal amount of heat and light.

Raditz stood next to her.

"Look." he said, pointing to a group of people. "Vegeta and Nappa are over there."

They joined the other group where Vegeta impatiently greeted them.

"Where have you two been? We almost started without you." he snapped.

Raditz shrugged.

"The towns are hard to see." Vegeta continued, addressing the Saiyans and the leaders of the support units that had been sent with them. "They're painted the same colour as the sand. The support units will search over there. Raditz, Nappa, you start over there. Ayaleia, you come with me."

Ayaleia drew back.

"Maybe I'd be better off elsewhere…" she protested, an unknown terror welling in her heart.

Nappa and Raditz looked at each other.

"No arguments, do as I say!"

"Yes Vegeta!" The support units saluted smartly and headed out. Nappa started to walk away with Raditz. The two of them looked, back, concerned. Ayaleia was looking back towards them as she trailed after Vegeta, until they were out of site behind one of the dunes.

"Something wasn't right with her when she was eating." Raditz muttered.

"She does seem more anxious than normal." Nappa agreed. "What do you think?"

"You know what Vegeta's like." Raditz said darkly.

"You think he hurt her? Again?"

"I don't want to think about it at all. Let's just concentrate on the mission."

Nappa nodded to himself. He didn't really want to consider the possibilities either.

The first town Vegeta and Ayaleia had come across had seemed deserted.

"They've had advanced warnings we were coming." Vegeta said. "They must have moved all their soldiers on to the principal towns. Come on." he said, motioning towards a house. "We'll try in there."

"But, they have nothing to do with the battle." replied Ayaleia.

Vegeta ignored her, and kicked open the door.

"Knock, knock." he said with a mirthless grin.

An elderly couple cried with fright, and huddled together in the corner.

"Please!" said the old woman, "Don't hurt us. We are no threat to you!"

"Lord Frieza has ordered that this planet is eradicated. No exceptions."

Vegeta folded his arms.

"Ayaleia, take care of these two." he ordered.

"But Vegeta…" she began, looking at the two terrified figures. "They aren't soldiers or fighters."

"I said take care of them."

Ayaleia raised her hand and a Ki ball started to form in her hand. She looked at Vegeta, who was standing there with an evil smirk on his face, and then back to the couple. She closed her eyes.

"I won't do it." she said, lowering her hand, the Ki ball disappearing.

"I gave you an order Ayaleia! Now eradicate these insects!"

"No!" she shouted. "I'll do no such thing."

She crossed her arms, and stepped back as Vegeta struck her around her face.

"You know the penalty for insubordination! Or perhaps last time wasn't enough! You've had two warnings, but the third time will be worse. Much, much worse."

Ayaleia trembled, putting a hand up to the hot patch on her cheek.

"Honestly," Vegeta continued, turning back to the other two. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

A Ki ball flashed in his hand.

"No!" cried Ayaleia, darting forward to intercept the blow, but too late.

She covered her eyes at the explosion, and when she uncovered them again, there was no trace of the couple, and a hole in the wall.

"See?" said Vegeta turning back to her. "There's nothing to it."

"Why?!" she screamed at him, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. "You always kill or hurt, you monster! What had they ever done to deserve such a thing?!"

Vegeta glared at her.

"You will learn one way or another that this is the only way to stay on the winning side."

He put a hand on her shoulder. Ayaleia shoved him backwards.

"Keep away from me!" she shouted, and fled from the house.

Vegeta watched her go.

"Idiot girl." he said.

Ayaleia had not bothered to worry about where she was running to, she had just run until she had found a cave to hide in.

She sat there for a while, hunched up in a ball, trying to keep her raging emotions under control. It wasn't so much the disgust and anger she felt for Vegeta, but more for herself. As horrified as she was by the attack, a small part of her had actually relished in the idea. It made her feel sick.

Ayaleia highly suspected that this part was her Saiyan side coming through – the same part that gave her a sudden strength and the bloodthirsty hunger.

"Perhaps," she said aloud. "It was because I had lived on such a peaceful planet I was able to repress this dark side."

Certainly, these feelings had only started happening once Frieza had arrived.

She sighed, and putting her thoughts in order, left the cave into the brilliant sunshine. An eerie silence covered the land.

"I ought to go and find someone." she said to the air. "The consequences will not be pleasant if I am found to be missing."

Choosing the direction she thought best, she head off into the distance.

It didn't seem long until she had met signs of life. A Friezian soldier was surveying the wreckage.

"Hey!" she called. "Have you seen the others?"

The soldier looked at her with distaste, but on seeing her tail, changed tune.

"Raditz and Nappa are just over the dune, ma'am." he replied smartly.

"Thanks." she said, and feeling that this wasn't quite what he had expected, continued. "Carry on, and report back later."

She gave him a brisk nod, and climbed over the sand dune. Sure enough, Nappa and Raditz were there, discussing their next move.

"Aya?" Raditz saw the approaching figure. "What are you doing here? Where's Vegeta?"

"I don't know, we got separated." she lied.

The two men looked at each other, and Ayaleia knew Raditz – being the more intelligent of the two – had guessed the true story.

"We'd better go and find him." said Nappa.

"No!" said Ayaleia, a little quickly, "You stay here, I'll go look for him."

"We'll all go." stated Raditz. "Nappa you look over there. Aya, you'd better stick with me."

Nappa nodded, and flew off to the east.

"He's not going to be very happy when we find him, is he?" Raditz asked rhetorically.

"I can't help it!" Ayaleia said, desperately. "It's all right for you, you've been brought up like this! I wasn't!"

"But surely you can see that this way is much better? To beat rather than to be beaten."

Ayaleia felt that black hunger welling up inside her. It was demanding blood.

"No! I'm not like you!" she screamed, and loosed off a Ki blast at Raditz.

"Aya! Wait!"

She heard him calling her back as she soared over the dunes.

Raditz rubbed his side where the blast had caught him. In spite of himself he did feel a bit sorry for her. To go from Gaian life to this one must have really messed up her head.

"She'd better hope Vegeta is feeling more forgiving than he usually is." he muttered under his breath. "What are you lot looking at?!" he yelled at the gawping soldiers. "Get back to your duties!"

Ayaleia landed on the outskirts of a tiny village.

"Hello?" she called.

It didn't look too promising. Somebody had already been here and she suspected it was Vegeta. A door banged to her left.

"Hello?" she called again.

Suddenly, a small figure darted out of one of the houses, and made for escape.

"Wait!" she called. "Wait, I won't hurt you!"

But, it was too late, he was gone.

Ayaleia leant against the rim of the well, and caught her breath.

'Now what?' she wondered.

A noise suddenly attracted her attention. It sounded like a mob. Aya clicked her scouter. There was a large crowd moving towards her. They didn't sound happy.

'I can't stay here!' she thought. 'I have to hide.'

She looked around, and seeing no other alternative, jumped down the well. Fortunately, there was a small rim not too far down the well, which she balanced herself on.

The voices stopped overhead.

"You said you saw another one, Miquo?" asked a voice.

"Yes, there was a female soldier." a young voice replied. Ayaleia guessed this was who had seen her. "She had a tail like the other one."

Ayaleia started, and just stopped herself from falling down the well. So, Vegeta had been here.

"Don't you worry, we'll get this soldier like we got the last one."

"Did you get him good, Dad?"

"Let's just say he won't be troubling us anymore."

"What?" said Ayaleia, and immediately covered her mouth.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like it was coming from over there."

"You don't think she's…?"

Ayaleia looked up, and saw several faces peering down at her.

"Um, hello?" she ventured.

"There she is, get her!"

Ayaleia saw no other option but to shoot out of the well, and hover on the well roof.

"What did you do to Vegeta?" she asked.

"There she is, don't just stand there, move!"

Ayaleia jumped out of the way of a reaching hand, and shot off in the direction that the mob had come from. They chased after her, and seeing the opportunity, she led them through a small valley. She turned and fired at the rocks above, causing an avalanche. As the dust cleared, she saw her plan had worked. The rocks had blocked the entrance.

'Now, I ought to find Vegeta.' she thought. 'I wonder how they managed to catch him?'

Vegeta looked up at the villagers who had caused the avalanche. He tried to raise his arm to deliver the Big Bang Attack, when the cold truth dawned on him. His arms were pinned by the rocks.

'I can't move!' he thought desperately.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the villagers were moving towards him – most carried weapons.

'Damn! How do I get out of this?'

He could feel the weight of the rocks crushing his ribs, and making it difficult to breathe.

'Not now, not like this!'

A Ki blast shattered the rocks under a villager's feet, and sent him tumbling. A couple more saw the rest of them running for their lives.

"Nappa? Radditz?" Vegeta called out weakly.

"It's me."

Vegeta looked up to see Ayaleia walking out of the dust cloud. He laughed mirthlessly.

"Hah! I bet you're happy now." he said.

"I have to get you away from these rocks." she replied, and began blasting away the soil until Vegeta lay in the air again.

Ayaleia scrutinised him.

"It doesn't look too good. You can't breathe?"

Indeed, Vegeta's breathing was laboured.

"Now…" he gasped. "You have your revenge."

"I wouldn't want you dead." she replied softly, and sat down by him.

"Just leave me, Ayaleia. I don't want you here."

Ayaleia sighed.

"If I did that, if I walked away now – I would be no better than you or Frieza."

"I am beyond help!"

"You give up so easily?"

She placed her hands on his chest and healed his wounds fully.

"I am healed?" he asked.

"Yes." Ayaleia replied.

He shook his head.

"It's too late…" he tailed off.

"What, Vegeta? Vegeta?!"

She shook his shoulder, but Vegeta remained lifeless.

Aya stood up, a little shocked.

"He's dead." she whispered aghast.

Then she realised the implications.

"I'm free. I can escape! I can get back to Gaia."

She stated to walk away, and stopped. She turned back to Vegeta's lifeless form. She debated something in her head.

"I can't do it…" she said, downcast. "Gaia, I'm sorry I know it's against the rules, but I have to…"

She knelt down next to Vegeta and put a hand over his heart.

"_Gea, zamahn yt gea_!" she cried.

A green blanket covered Vegeta for a minute, and then disappeared into his body. Ayaleia held her breath, expectantly. She wasn't supposed to use it on anyone outside of Gaia, and it had greatly drained her strength. For a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Then, she saw his chest start to rise and fall.

"He's breathing…" she whispered.

Vegeta opened his eyes and gradually sat up.

"What happened there? I thought I was on my way to Other World." he said.

"Take it easy, you won't have recovered yet. And I need some time to rest."

"Why did you save me? You still want to be my friend, or are you trying to prove a point?"

"You're welcome, Vegeta."

Her body had an empty feel.

"What did you do?"

"… Let's just get back to the others."

"But what…?"

Vegeta didn't finish his sentence. Ayaleia had passed out.

'I'd better get her back to the ship.' he thought, and picked her up. 'I want to know what other powers she's been hiding.'

"Are you alright?"

Ayaleia opened her eyes to see Raditz standing over her.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're back on the ship, in your quarters. How are you feeling?"

"My head's swimming a little." she said, and tried to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…" she looked over to Vegeta, who calmly had a blank look on his face. "I was ambushed." she finished. "Some of the villagers attacked me. I would have been in serious trouble if Vegeta hadn't come along."

"Really? Vegeta, I didn't see you as the knight in shining armour type."

Vegeta shrugged.

"I didn't want to waste all that effort in training." he answered.

"Are you strong enough to walk now? Do you want something to eat?" Raditz asked Ayaleia.

"No," she replied. "I think I'll get some more rest first."

"Alright." he said. "Well, I'd better be going. Catch you later."

After Raditz had left the room, Ayaleia looked at Vegeta. He stared back at her.

"What is it?" she asked eventually.

"Don't think I'm going to thank you." he replied.

"I don't want your thanks." she retorted. "I am merely following the customs of my people. It is against our teachings not to aid if we can."

He stepped closer.

"So, what other powers do you have inside of you?"

"No more than that." she lied.

There was one thing she could possibly do, but she wanted to keep that a secret for now.

"It had better not be." he crossed over to the door. "Take the rest of the afternoon to rest. I will wake you tomorrow."

He left, and Ayaleia breathed a sigh of relief.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – The Ruler of Gaia**

Vegeta had woken her as said, and they had gone to Frieza's control room. He had another mission for them and Raditz and Nappa.

"It seems," said Frieza "That the Planet of Gaia has some problems. The inhabitants are starting to rebel. The mines are not being worked, the fields aren't being tended to and the processing plants are being deserted. I want you to go down there and wipe them out."

Ayaleia gasped.

"You can't do that!" she protested. "You gave me your promise!"

"The situation has changed. If they're not willing to work, then I'm not willing to spare them."

"You can't honestly expect me to go down there and murder my own people!"

"I'm sure the other three won't have a problem."

"What if I can make them work again?" she tried desperately.

"Hmm." Frieza thought for a few minutes. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"I just ask of two things: One, three days to rectify the situation. If I can't do it in three days, then you can do as you please."

"Three days is a little long considering I could send just one of you down to destroy it in a day. But very well, I agree. And your second requisition?"

Ayaleia took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be received well.

"Vegeta stays here. I don't want him with me."

Behind her, Nappa and Radditz looked at each other with worry, and then to Vegeta who was quietly fuming.

"Oh?" Frieza sounded surprised. "I thought you two were getting along now."

"He's too unpredictable and he can't keep his temper. How could I win people over if he suddenly decides to start wrecking everything?"

"As much as I am of the same opinion, I don't think it's fair Vegeta misses out. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two about tactical negotiations. So I'll compromise. Vegeta goes with you, and Nappa and Raditz, but they will be under your command until sunset on the third day."

"Thank you, My Lord." Ayaleia replied.

"Your time is starting to pass, so I suggest you leave immediately. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." they chanted in unison.

Outside, Vegeta suddenly rounded on Ayaleia.

"What was that little stunt for? Are you trying to get one up on me?" he demanded.

"What I said is true." Ayaleia responded. "You'd get bored within a few hours and I wouldn't have a planet left to rule. Look, I've got three days. It isn't that long. And besides, you're a Prince and a guest so you'll be treated like one."

"Well, that sounds better." he conceded.

"But if you start throwing tantrums, I'll treat you like a child and you'll get nothing."

Vegeta resorted to a glare.

"What about us?" asked Nappa.

"Well, you two will be guests of honour." she said. "Ambassadors, if you will."

"I guess it doesn't sound too bad." Raditz admitted.

"You three don't have to do anything except let me handle it. Three days, and then the planet's yours, you have my word."

"Very well." said Vegeta. "I hold you to your word."

The palace was strangely quiet as the four Saiyans entered though the main gates. It had been rebuilt again. Enyuka was waiting for them with her guards.

"My Lady, thank goodness you're back!" Enyuka knelt before the Queen.

"Enyuka!" Ayaleia cried. "You're embarrassing me, get up."

"The people are going on strike. They won't work any more."

Ayaleia looked at the other three Saiyans.

"Captain Fena." she said to Enyuka's next in command. "These soldiers are our guests, take them to the main hall, and make sure they are well looked after."

"Yes, My Lady." he replied with a smart salute. He turned to the other three. "My Lords, if you would be so kind as to follow me…"

Ayaleia nodded.

"I'll meet up with you later." she called after them.

Once they were alone, Ayaleia looked around to make sure no-one was listening, and spoke.

"Frieza is going to destroy the planet." she said. "I've managed to buy us three days, but after that, I don't hold out much hope."

"Three days! It's impossible to rectify everything in that time. Especially with that lot here."

"I was ordered to bring them with me. I couldn't refuse."

"The people are unhappy. We're effectively slaves, and our Queen has disappeared."

"I can't help that."

"You could make the effort once in a while. I've been working all hours to keep this planet going."

"That's unfair! You know what I've been through to keep Gaia alive!"

"I'm just saying it hasn't been easy for any of us."

"I know, I felt the change in the Gaia as we landed."

"Someone is poisoning the Gaia, I'm sure of it. Nothing else could cause a reaction like this."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"It can't be one of the outsiders. It must be…"

"One of us Gaians?"

The two women looked at each other.

"Surely not." Ayaleia said.

"It has happened before." Enyuka said. "Sometimes one just slips the net."

"But not like this. Who would deliberately manipulate Gaia?"

"Well, we're going to have to find out. And we've only got three days to do it in."

Ayaleia sighed.

"It's the middle of the afternoon already." she said.

"Then we'd better start."

"Right. We ought to try and keep the others out of the way."

She was referring to Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

"Okay." said Enyuka. "We'll start with the west side."

Two days had passed since Ayaleia had been despatched. It was now early evening on the third day. Ayaleia impatiently paced up and down.

"Two days and nothing!" she cried. "Not even a clue!"

Enyuka sat watching her friend. She could see Ayaleia's tail twitching – a sure sign she was worried.

"Calm down, Aya. Panicking won't help."

"Enyuka, we're doomed!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "Time is running out and we haven't got the faintest idea! Frieza will kill us all!"

She dropped into a chair, and put a hand to her forehead.

"We've looked everywhere." she continued listlessly. "Everyone's been affected by the change in Gaia. They're not the peaceful race I knew."

They hadn't seemed bothered about the coronation debacle either. Ayaleia thought there would have been repercussions.

There was silence for a few minutes. Ayaleia looked up at her friend.

"What?" she asked Enyuka. "What's the matter?"

Enyuka was looking at her strangely.

"Aya. You've changed a lot since you were taken away. You're so much more aggressive. The way you talk and act. It's great that your more confident, but I think you're becoming much more like a Saiyan."

"What?!" Ayaleia exploded, leaping up from her feet. "What are you talking about?! I'm no different to when I left, maybe a bit stronger, but I'm still a Gaian!"

She stopped and settled instantly.

"Gaia help me." she said weakly, collapsing back on the chair. "You're right, Enyuka. I am different."

"Perhaps…" Enyuka said quietly. "Perhaps this is what's poisoning the Gaia."

Ayaleia wanted to cry. But she didn't. She had been training far too long for that.

"Let's go to the temple." Ayaleia said firmly. "It will tell us there if I'm affecting the Gaia."

"We may even be able to fix it, even if you are." Enyuka agreed.

The temple was empty, the guards had been dismissed. They quietly approached the altar at the end of the temple. The altar had a dip in the centre, and there was a small pool of Gaia filling the dip. It was where the main Gaia stream touched the surface. Tapping into this would enable the user to merge with the whole of Gaia.

As Ayaleia and Enyuka drew close to the pool, it changed from a translucent green to a murky red.

"I should have known." sad Ayaleia, not betraying her emotions. "It is me."

Enyuka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." she said, pulling Ayaleia away. "Let's go for a walk."

Ayaleia hadn't noticed that they had wandered out of the town, and into the fields. They stopped at a tree, and Enyuka gently sat Ayaleia down.

"So what's the plan?" Enyuka asked.

"I don't know." Ayaleia said softly, shaking her head.

"There must be a way to correct this." Enyuka thought hard. "There must be a way!"

"There is."

"You've got an idea?"

"Enyuka. There is only one way to stop Gaia being poisoned by a ruler. You know that."

"Are you serious?!" Enyuka shrieked. "What are you thinking of doing? Suicide?!"

"It's the only way." Ayaleia replied simply. "Once a ruler dies, the Gaia is free from them and it passes down to the heir."

"No way, Aya! You're out of your mind!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

Enyuka hesitated. There wasn't another way to sever Gaia from its ruler.

"Forget it. We'll find another way…" Enyuka tried desperately. "What if I came back with you? Maybe I could help heal your Gaia and get rid of the Saiyan influence? That could work. Or maybe we could just hide you, or…"

"Enyuka, that isn't going to work, and you know that."

"You can't expect me to just let you go ahead and do that!"

"You've got no say in the matter." Ayaleia said, and stood up.

"Wait!" Enyuka shouted, getting up and crossing over to her friend.

She was blocked by a Gaia force-field surrounding Ayaleia.

"Don't be stupid, Aya!" Enyuka screamed, banging on the force-field.

Ayaleia turned her back on Enyuka and took a deep breath. It was easy. All she had to do was transfer all her Gaia back to the main stream. She was worried though about what would happen. In theory, she would just die, but technically, she was a Saiyan, and a Saiyan didn't need Gaia to stay alive. What if she turned into a full blooded Saiyan? But that was nothing in comparison to what would happen if she didn't heal Gaia. She had no choice.

If she had thought Vegeta would have accepted it, she would have thanked him, later. The training had been harsh, but she had learnt. One skill was a heightened awareness.

As she tuned into the main flow of Gaia and started transferring her energy, she picked up on a red tint, barely noticeable. It wasn't coming from her.

She spun around just in time to block the knife that was about to be planted in her. Her Gaia barrier had gone, and her assailant had sensed her discovery.

"Damn you, why don't you just die?!"

Ayaleia backed away, astonished at the transformation Enyuka had undergone. Her friend stood before her, knife at the ready, poised for a fight.

"Enyuka? But why you? I don't understand!"

"Everyone likes you, Ayaleia. Everyone treated you as if you were perfect, whereas I was always left behind."

"That's not true. I was never made favourite because I was a princess!"

"Exactly! Your humility made your popularity grow. And why? Because you were sweet and innocent. You are like your father, weak and afraid to fight."

"My father was a wise and caring man!"

"And where did it get us, Ayaleia? Trampled on like a doormat! But all that is about to change."

"What do you mean?"

"The ruler of Gaia is exactly that. It rules the Gaia, controls it. I have found how to use the Gaia to my advantage."

"But I'm the ruler of Gaia!"

"Oh? You haven't done much actual ruling since you've been made Queen. I'm the one who's been running everything after you left. So I'm the one who controls the Gaia. And if I can control the Gaia, then I can control the people."

"You're crazy."

"So what if I am? There's only one thing that needs taking care of now, and that's you."

"Enyuka, I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, you'd be surprised."

"Hmph. It will be a tragedy for Gaia, losing their young Queen to those murderous barbarian Saiyans. I will make sure the counter-attack is magnificent. First those Saiyans, and then Frieza himself."

Ayaleia shook her head.

"If you beat me, and then by some miracle the others, you will still be unable to beat Frieza. His strength is unreal!"

Enyuka laughed. The knife turned into a sword.

"Then show me, Saiyan. Show me how strong you are. There's only one way to separate Gaia from the ruler's command!"

Perhaps Ayaleia should have expected it. Enyuka had always shown signs of aggression, but Ayaleia had always put it down to enthusiasm. They had been friends since Ayaleia could remember. The betrayal stabbed at her heart.

There was no time for reflection though, as Enyuka was upon her, bringing down the sword. Ayaleia flared up a Gaia barrier to halt the strike. Despite herself, Ayaleia summoned her Gaia staff, and the two ex-friends were fighting. Ayaleia was easily beating back Enyuka, but Enyuka broke free, and grabbed Ayaleia's tail.

"Sorry." Ayaleia said, just looking at Enyuka. "That doesn't work anymore."

Enyuka shoved Ayaleia away, letting go of her tail, and laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing." Ayaleia warned. "I will free Gaia – although not in the way you think."

"Idiot! Did you think I would go into a fight with a Saiyan unprepared?" Enyuka scowled. "I have found a way to use Gaia to my own advantage!"

Ayaleia gasped as Enyuka drew energy from Gaia, merging it with her own. She could feel Gaia crying out – it wasn't supposed to be used for such purposes.

"Enyuka stop!" Ayaleia shouted. "If you keep drawing Gaia like that, you'll kill everything!"

Ayaleia could feel too, her Gaia being summoned away. She fought back, managing to retain a little Gaia. She could also sense the Saiyan side of her becoming much more powerful, taking over more of her judgement. It tasted freedom from the repressive Gaian, and wanted to make the most of it.

"What do you think?" asked Enyuka.

Enyuka had stopped drawing Gaia leaving just enough for life to live. She was bathed in a green glow. Gaia energy crackled off her skin, showing it's supercharge.

"It's the worse for you, Enyuka." Ayaleia warned. "You've made me into nearly a complete Saiyan. I don't know if I'll be able to hold back."

"I don't want you to hold back, my dear friend. I want you to try to hit me with everything you have."

"Very well, but don't say I didn't forewarn you!"

Enyuka's sword had disappeared, and Ayaleia's Gaia staff had been snatched away with the fleeting energy. They fought hand-to-hand, creating miniature shock waves of energy running through the air. But Ayaleia could feel herself losing – Enyuka was faster and stronger. She couldn't evade her attacks, and they just kept on coming. Her Gaia was far too weak for a Gaia shield to offer any sort of protection. It wasn't long before Ayaleia broke away, almost exhausted. Enyuka was hardly scratched.

"I told you, Saiyan. You're no match for me."

"What's going on?"

Ayaleia turned. It was Nappa and Raditz.

"You're right I'm no match for you." she replied to Enyuka. "But three of us may be."

She called over to the two newcomers.

"Nappa, Raditz, I could really use some help here!"

They nodded, and hurried over to Ayaleia's side.

"We felt the energy from back at the palace." Nappa said. "The scouter picked you two up."

"What happened to Vegeta?" she asked.

"Guess." Raditz replied. "He said he didn't want to help."

"Very well." Ayaleia said. "This is your last chance, Enyuka. Return Gaia back to normal, or suffer the consequences."

'That sounded good. Very dramatic.' she told herself.

Enyuka laughed again.

"Alright." Ayaleia nodded at Nappa and Raditz. "Let's go!"

But as Raditz moved forward, he found himself being hurtled backwards. He got up and bumped straight into a translucent green wall. He looked around wildly – Nappa was in the same situation. Only Ayaleia stood untouched.

"What is this?!" Nappa shouted, banging on the force-field.

"It's a Gaia barrier. You're too weak to break it, so I wouldn't bother trying." Enyuka stated. "You two can see Aya die, and then I will deal with you."

"I'm not dead yet." Ayaleia said, sounding more confident that she felt.

"Oh? You're friends are trapped. Your prince will not help you. You couldn't have made it easier for me, Aya! You're in such a state. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Ayaleia hesitated and then said:

"I've got nothing to lose."

Which was true. She really didn't have anything to lose. If she couldn't stop Enyuka and restore Gaia, then it would be all over anyway.

"Excellent. Then let's end this!"

Raditz hammered on the force-field, but it would not budge. He could see the two women fighting, and it was clear that Ayaleia was losing badly.

"Damn it!" he cursed, swinging a kick at the barrier.

Again, the barrier didn't even judder.

"Nappa!" he shouted. "Can't you break it?!"

"It's too strong!" Nappa called back, aiming another punch at the green prison.

"Watch out Aya!" Raditz shouted, but to no avail.

Enyuka had thrown Ayaleia down to the ground, and was hovering over her. Ayaliea raised herself on her elbows, but saw the futility in going any further.

"So sad. It's time to die, Aya." Enyuka said, gathering energy.

"No! Move Aya!" Raditz shouted.

"She's too weak!" cried Nappa.

Ayaleia didn't move.

"It's your funeral." she said.

"Wrong, it's yours." Enyuka countered. "I thought the great Saiyans would put up much more of a resistance than this."

"What do you expect from an amateur?"

All four of them looked around. Vegeta stood on the fringe of the skirmish, arms folded. Ayaleia had always hated how Vegeta managed to just appear when she least wanted him to. She was confused. Would he help them, or side with Enyuka?

"What?" Enyuka demanded.

"I said: What do you expect form an amateur?" he repeated.

Enyuka paused.

"You think you can do better?" she asked.

"Of course. I am a Saiyan prince."

"Then I will defeat you as well!"

"Who said I wanted to oppose you?"

Ayaliea closed her eyes and groaned. She should have guessed.

"Vegeta are you crazy?" Raditz shouted, followed by:

"Think of what Frieza will say!" from Nappa

"Please don't Vegeta." Ayaliea said, trying to appeal to him.

Vegeta ignored them all.

"I think you've got quite a plan there. But you won't be able to defeat Frieza on your own." he said.

Enyuka landed, and walked over to him.

"Are you suggesting an alliance?" she asked.

Vegeta smiled.

"No." he said, and immediately launched a Ki wave at her. "I said I didn't oppose your plan, but don't think for one minute I would join with a weakling like you."

The strike must have caught Enyuka off guard. Raditz saw the barriers flicker for a moment, but before either he or Nappa could break free, they solidified again.

"You'll pay for that, Saiyan." Enyuka hissed.

"I don't think so." Vegeta replied. "Those three are nothing compared to me."

Ayaleia turned her head upwards, watching them fight through the air. She tried to gather what little Gaia was left to heal herself. She managed to cure herself about halfway. They were still fighting, neither of them letting up. Ayaleia ran over to Nappa and pounded on the barrier.

"No good!" she cried. "I can't shift the barrier unless Enyuka drops her power!"

The three of them turned back to the fighters. They were still equal. Vegeta stepped away, and tried a different approach.

"Big Bang Attack!" he shouted.

Enyuka disappeared in a burst of energy.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Vegeta smirked.

But suddenly, Enyuka emerged from the smoke, worn, but still standing. She managed to get enough time to hit Vegeta and get a barrier around him before he could react.

"What the?!" he yelled. "Let me out of here!"

"Patience." Enyuka soothed. "Your time will come. I have to admit, that was quite a challenge, but as you can see, you're no match for me."

Ayaliea stared at Enyuka. Her scouter was blinking at her. She frowned. Enyuka turned on her.

"Now where were we?"

Ayaleia avoided the first blast of energy, and she weaved around Enyuka tiring her out. Then, she saw her chance. Enyuka had not seen her shoot above her head, and she floated out of sight. She quickly prepared for the strongest attack she could think of. Her mind flashed back to a few days ago…

_"Now I'll teach you a real move." Vegeta said. "One that only I can perform, but you should be strong enough now to cope with it."_

_Ayaleia waited patiently._

_"It's called the Big Bang attack. Watch and learn."_

… Ayaleia nodded. The first attack by Vegeta should have weakened Enyuka enough, and she had an ace up her sleeve…

"Big…"

Enyuka looked up.

"You honestly expect that to work?" she taunted.

"Bang…"

Ayaleia concentrated and, to Enyuka's horror, poured Gaia into the attack.

"Attack!"

Ayaleia let loose the attack, and Enyuka screamed as it hit her. She dropped to the ground, and Ayaleia stood over her. The barriers disappeared and the other Saiyans came over.

"Give it back." Ayaleia said.

"Or what?" Enyuka sneered. "You'll kill me?"

"No." said Vegeta. "But I will."

Ayaleia looked at him confused.

"Since when were you so worried?" she asked.

"One of the guards was telling me that if all this Gaia stuff disappears, the planet would explode."

"Well, yes, there'll be nothing to hold the planet together."

"Right, and I don't want to be on here when it happens."

Ayaleia shrugged, and turned back to Enyuka, still sprawled on the floor.

"Give back all the Gaia you stole!"

"Oh, if you insist." Enyuka said, and complied.

Ayaleia felt the energy returning to the planet.

"But you know one thing?" Enyuka asked, and carried on, not waiting for an answer. "You were only taken on as an experiment. Your parents wanted to see if they could change you from your Saiyan blood, to be a Gaian like us. If it didn't work out, the council would have had you killed."

"You're lying!" Ayaleia cried.

But down somewhere in her head, there was a little voice telling her that it was the truth.

"No, I'm not." Enyuka laughed. "They told me all about it when I became your friend. Why do you think you were never allowed to look at the moon? Why your mother didn't approve of you becoming a guard?"

Ayaleia looked away.

"I've heard enough of this." Vegeta snapped, outstretching his arm, and opening his hand.

"Vegeta, wait!" Ayaleia shouted, but it was too late.

When she looked back at her former friend, Enyuka was not breathing.

"You killed her!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta shrugged.

"But I didn't get her to purify the Gaia! It's still tainted!"

"Why can't you do it?" asked Raditz.

"You're right, I might be able to… I just can't believe… It was all a lie…" Ayaleia breathed.

"Aya! Snap out of it, we haven't got much time!" Raditz shouted, shaking her shoulder.

Ayaleia blinked and looked at the dying sun. She swept her arm out in front of her and cast a Gaia screen.

"It's no good!" she exclaimed. "Even with Enyuka gone, the Gaia isn't healing properly!"

"What does that mean?" Nappa asked.

"It needs a kick-start. I have to get to the palace. I may be able to rectify it from there. But I don't know if I'll have enough time…"

The three of them looked at the fading light. Vegeta suddenly appeared beside them.

"It's too late, Ayaleia." he said. "Give up."

Ayaleia looked desperately at the palace. She might make it if…

"Nappa, Raditz! Stay here and stop Vegeta from following me." she ordered.

Nappa and Raditz nodded, and Ayaleia turned and ran to the palace. Vegeta stepped forward and found his path blocked by the other two.

"Sorry." said Raditz. "No can do."

"The Queen's orders." Nappa added.

"What are you two fools doing? Get out of my way this instant!"

Raditz looked at the fading light.

"It's not the end of the day yet, Vegeta." he said.

"Aya's still in charge."

Vegeta blinked, not believing his ears.

"Are you two crazy? Fine, if I have to grind you into a pulp, so be it."

Raditz moved out of the way before Vegeta could connect a hit, and both he and Nappa took the offensive.

Ayaleia sprinted up the steps and over to the Gaia pool. She placed a hand in the Gaia, and concentrated. It was in there somewhere. She looked around, letting all of her sense guide her. There. There it was – a murky red smudge in amongst the green.

She went deeper. This was going to take some time to cure…

Vegeta dusted his hands down, and looked at the two incapacitated Saiyans.

"Fools! I don't know why you help that stupid girl." he said.

Raditz was out cold, but Nappa still had enough strength to speak.

"Vegeta… we lost our home planet. Why make Aya lose hers?"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted. "I don't want to hear any more!"

He stormed off to the temple. Nappa crawled over to Raditz and collapsed into unconsciousness next to him.

Vegeta ran through the temple, and pulled Ayaleia out of the Gaia. She opened her eyes, and tried to focus.

"Too late, Ayaleia. It's sunset." he said.

Ayaleia looked out of the window; the last rays of sun were just disappearing.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Not a chance!"

A figure burst in. It was one of the overseeing soldiers.

"Sir! Ma'am!" he shouted. "You'll never believe it, but the Gaians have returned to work!"

Vegeta glared at Ayaleia. She smiled at him.

"I did it." she said. "And you couldn't stop me."

Vegeta pushed her away.

"There's going to be trouble over this." he threatened, and stormed out.

Ayaleia breathed a sigh of relief. She ought to go and find Nappa and Raditz. She had no doubt Vegeta would have beaten them to unconsciousness. And then she would have to report to Frieza and the townspeople about the traitor…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Showdown**

Ayaleia had given her report, and received a usual beating from Vegeta. He had been called off somewhere and she had spent a little more time in the library. Now she was hungry. She looked around the canteen. No-one seemed to be about.

"Hey." she said, pulling a soldier to one side. "You haven't seen the other Saiyans about have you?" she enquired politely.

"Uh, sure. Vegeta's seeing Frieza off, and Nappa and Raditz are just leaving." the hapless soldier replied.

"Leaving?!"

"Yeah, I've just seen them down at the docking bay."

Ayaleia thought for a minute.

"Thank you." she said, and sprinted off towards the bays, pushing people out of her way. As she neared she could see Nappa and Radditz were just about to leave.

"Wait!" she called. "Wait!"

They turned around.

"What's the matter?" asked Raditz.

"You're leaving?" she responded with her own question.

"Yeah, we're being sent away for a while."

"But you can't just leave me here…"

"You won't be on your own."

"Exactly!"

Nappa shook his head.

"It's not exactly the way we wanted it, but what can you do?"

"Don't worry." said Radditz. "Just try to keep on Vegeta's good side."

"He can't do anything unless Frieza is far enough out the way. I'm sorry, but we've got to go."

Ayaleia hung her head.

"I understand." she said.

"Just be careful. We'll be back before you know it." Raditz said smiling at her.

He patted her on her shoulder.

"Goodbye, little Saiyan." Nappa said, ruffling her hair.

Ayaleia watched them go through the doors, watched out of the window to see two tiny pods shoot out and into the endless space. She hung her head.

"So they've gone." Vegeta said from behind her.

He had materialised from out of nowhere. Again.

"I guess so."

"Then, it's just us two left… little Saiyan."

Ayaleia felt a chill pass through her as Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder, whilst mocking Nappa's term of affection.

"And there's more. It seems Frieza decided he wanted a little trip out for a while, so he's taken Zarbon and Dodoria with him."

She closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead.

"So why don't you and I take a little excursion?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ayaleia protested weakly. "Frieza will want us to stay on the ship."

"I'm sure a few hours won't hurt."

'Oh yes it will. It will hurt me.' she thought.

Vegeta tightened his grip on her shoulder and started to pull her over to a nearby ship.

"Vegeta, don't." she pleaded.

"Come on."

He dragged her into the ship, and sat her down on a seat, and then tapped some co-ordinates in. Ayaleia looked down and studied her hands.

'I'm going to die.' she thought 'Or worse.'

She tried in vain to calm her heartbeat down, and she looked up at Vegeta.

"Where are we going?" she asked, forcing her voice not to quiver.

Vegeta smiled.

"You haven't seen Planet Pashel before, have you?"

It was cold on the icy planet of Pashel. A cold wind was blowing through the icy peaks and her boots crunched on the crisp snow. Ayaleia rubbed her arms in an effort to restore some warmth to them. Vegeta stood behind her.

"So where are we going now, Vegeta?" she asked.

She was met with silence.

"Vegeta?"

She turned around. He wasn't there.

"Vegeta?"

She looked around, but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. She darted back to the spaceship and tapped in the access code. But the door stayed firmly shut.

"Vegeta!" she yelled, hammering on the door. "Are you in there?!"

She peered through the glass, but it appeared to be empty. She scanned the horizon. It was as if he had completely disappeared. She looked for footprints or tracks or any sign that he had been standing there. There were none. She drew herself back to the warm metal and thought.

I can always make it look like an accident. That's what he had said.

Ayaleia looked up sharply, expecting a sudden attack, but none came.

"Well," she said to the landscape. "If I'm going to die, I might as well die warm. Better start walking."

She picked a direction and plodded through the snow. As she started walking, she felt snowflakes landing on her, and within a few minutes, it was snowing heavily.

'Typical.' she thought.

She headed forward, bracing herself against the biting wind.

Ayaleia wasn't sure how long she had been walking for until an icy rock skittered down a low cliff and over her feet. She looked up the ice face and saw Vegeta, standing there with his arms folded.

"It's time we ended this, Ayaleia." he said.

Ayaleia swallowed. From the tone of his voice, it didn't sound like he wanted to shake hands and make up.

"What then?" she asked.

"You've managed to beat both Radditz and Nappa. Now it's time for you to go up against a real warrior."

"You, right?" she asked wearily. "Vegeta, you are most certainly stronger then Radditz and Nappa…"

"They're pale in comparison!"

"Right." she nodded, feeling as though she were talking to a small, but difficult, child. "So why not just leave it at that?"

"The only way to settle this is through battle."

"Oh, Vegeta! Does it mean that much to you? In that case, I concede."

She turned and started back the way she came. Vegeta was suddenly in front of her.

"Not so fast."

"Look, Vegeta, you want to be king of the castle then fine, you go ahead. I hereby recognise your authority."

"I've locked the doors to the ship, we're not going anywhere until you show some backbone!"

"Alright, fine! Have it your way."

"That's more like it."

The two Saiyans began to fight, and if Ayaleia had admitted it, he had wound her up. Whilst appearing indifferent, she would have liked to defeat Vegeta – even if was just once – to get him off her back. Even so, she wasn't putting in a whole lot of effort.

Vegeta stopped without warning and glared at her.

"You're holding back." he accused.

"Huh?" Ayaleia blinked.

Actually, she had automatically been pulling her punches. As mad as it sounded, she still didn't want to hurt him. On principle, of course. She had reasoned that if she didn't follow the Gaian conduct she was no better than Vegeta. And besides Vegeta would have been dead by now if she hadn't adhered to the Gaian code.

"What have I got to do to make you fight like a Saiyan?" he asked.

The stalemate was broken by both scouters suddenly beeping.

"What are you two doing?"

It was Frieza's voice shouting down the radio-link.

"This is not the time for you two to establish number one fighter! Get back up here immediately!"

The scouter went dead.

"Well?" snarled Vegeta. "You heard him. What a time for him to get back."

Ayaleia wearily followed Vegeta back to the ship for their return back to the mother ship.

Frieza had only wanted Vegeta, so Ayaleia had some free time. She went to the library, deciding she would do some further studying on the Saiyans, and perhaps learn a little more of the Saiyan language.

She browsed the shelves, but none of the books seemed to appeal to her, so she went over to the shelves to where all the video-tape reels were stored. There were a few dusty discs in the Saiyan region, but what caught her eye was the old tape-reel on the next shelf down. It was thicker with dust than the discs, and had an old yellow label on the front. She picked it up thoughtfully and drummed her fingers on it.

There was an old projector at the back of the library, in a room with pull down blinds. She blacked off the room and placed the reel on the projector. It started to play, beaming an old-looking recording on the screen. It was of the Saiyans.

She watched, interested, as she saw pictures of her blood planet.

What came next was something she never would have guessed. There was a recording of the end of the Saiyan planet, but before that was…

The reel stopped, and Ayaleia stood up, anger washing over her. It seemed very convenient to have such an old projector to play only a handful of old reels. And someone like Frieza could not have been careless enough to leave something like this lying around.

She gritted her teeth and made up her mind.

Ayaleia didn't bother to knock, but kicked open the doors to Frieza's control room.

"You knew." she hissed at him.

Frieza turned and smiled.

"I know many things. Which one in particular?"

"Who do you think you are?" Zarbon demanded. "Bursting in here like this!"

"You want us to teach her some manners, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked.

"Hmm. Not yet. Let's give our little Ayaleia a chance to speak."

Ayaleia brandished the tape reel like a weapon.

"You knew what was on here – that one of us was bound to find it sooner or later!" she shouted. "Why didn't you tell him?!"

"I do believe Raditz and Nappa had their suspicions. But you have to remember Vegeta can be very stubborn sometimes."

"You lied to him! He might have turned out differently if he knew."

"My dear Ayaleia, I suspect deep in his sub-conscious he does know, he just refuses to accept it."

"Why did you do such a terrible thing?"

"They were of no use to me any more."

Ayaleia stared at him aghast.

"You don't even care, do you? You blew up the Saiyan planet and it hasn't fazed you one bit!"

She tried another avenue of questioning.

"Who is the woman on the tape?" she demanded.

Frieza's smile could not have got have gotten any wider.

"Why, my dear, that was your mother."

The tape reel clattered on the floor.

"My mother! But, then that means…"

It was at that point, Vegeta walked in.

Vegeta impatiently drummed his fingers on his forearm.

"Ayaleia!" he called down the scouter. "Where are you?"

He'd searched the whole ship for her, and there was no sign. He examined his scouter more closely.

"What is she doing down there?" he wondered aloud.

He marched down to Frieza's base, and wandered in unannounced.

Frieza was smiling at Ayaleia, who darted around to face Vegeta as he entered. He face was ashen.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Vegeta…" Ayaleia said weakly.

"It's so good of you to join us, Vegeta." Frieza greeted him warmly. "You don't have to worry about all the kneeling for once. It seems Ayaleia has stumbled upon a recording from your home planet. Won't you watch it with us? Dodoria, see to it."

Ayaleia stood frozen as Vegeta came closer.

"You don't have to do this." she said, shaking.

Frieza merely smiled. The recording started to play.

"That's the capital city." Vegeta said. "And that's going into the palace."

Ayaleia couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. The scene was moving down some corridors.

_"No-one must know."_ said a voice-over.

"That's my Father…" Vegeta's tone was turning harsher.

The doors on the film opened, and a woman lay in the bed, looking exhausted.

"Mother…" Vegeta breathed.

_"So what shall we name our new baby?" King Vegeta asked._

_"You got to name the last child, so I want to name this one. You and I both know that I'm not going to make it much longer…"_

_"But Ayaleia!" the King interrupted. _

_The Queen put a hand up to silence him._

_"It's true. But that's beside the point. I want something for you and our son to remember me by. I name our daughter: Ayaleia."_

_The King sat down on the bed and stroked his daughter's face._

_"She seems so different to Vegeta." he said._

_A crashing noise was heard off screen._

_"They're coming!" the Queen cried. "You know what we have to do!"_

_The King nodded at the camera. _

_"Let's go."_

It was silent after the reel cut out. Ayaleia took a deep breath and ventured a look at Vegeta.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, without really knowing why she was apologising.

She felt her eyes well up.

"Don't you dare." Vegeta growled, seething with anger.

Ayaleia held back her tears as best she could, but one escaped and slid slowly down her cheek before dropping to the floor.

"You're the cause of all this!" Vegeta shouted, levelling a finger at her. "We should have killed you along with your parents…" he stopped short, realising what he had just said.

"What's the matter?" Frieza asked, feigning innocence. "I thought you'd be happily reunited. Oh, I do hate it so when there's a family feud."

"It's not my fault!" Ayaleia shouted back. "I didn't ask to be your…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'sister'. "Part of your family!"

"Well, they obviously didn't want you if they sent you away to some other planet!"

Ayaleia had thought of this as reason a). Reason b), was that they had been protecting her from Frieza. Otherwise she may have been taken away and raised like Vegeta had been. A tiny part of her was cheering for reason b).

"That's better than staying and becoming like you! I'm ashamed to be part of your race, let alone your family."

"You're not my sister!" Vegeta snarled and leapt.

Ayaleia had seen the attack coming, and suddenly they were locked in combat. Ayaleia could feel that this was unlike anything else. The sheer anger in her blood was powering her forward, fuelling her temper.

'This is what Vegeta must feel like all the time.' she thought.

As fast as they had started, they were apart, both panting with exhaustion.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" she taunted. "Shouldn't you have ground me into a pulp by now?"

"I'm just warming up."

"Oh Vegeta, haven't you been looking at your scouter recently? Haven't you realised how strong I've become?"

Vegeta frowned and peered through the scouter. The number '2091' was blinking at him. He looked at his hand. '2090' flashed up.

"I see we're evenly matched. But don't think that's all that matters. It's not always strength that counts."

He sighed.

"It looks as though I'm going to have to show you what I can really do. But I warn you, Raditz and Nappa are a picnic compared to me."

And then suddenly again they were a blur. Frieza and his two bodyguards were watching intently.

"You want us to stop them, Lord Frieza?" asked Dodoria.

"No." said Frieza. "I'm enjoying the show."

"Who would've believed she could become so strong so quickly?" Zarbon mused.

"Ah, well, they are siblings. I've been looking for her for a long time." Frieza replied. "I think she'll make a great addition."

The two Saiyans had broken again.

"Admit it, Vegeta, I'm just as strong as you are!" Ayaleia cried.

"I see you've trained up to be a good warrior." Vegeta said. "But it's too bad you didn't wait around for my last lesson."

"And what's that?"

"You see, if you have enough control over your power, you can actually lessen it when you need to, for example to fool an enemy to think you are weaker then you really are…"

Ayaleia frowned and then recoiled. The figures on her scouter were starting to move up, slowly at first, and then faster and faster.

"Did you really think I'd let you know how powerful I really am?"

Ayaleia took a step back against the waves of energy Vegeta was emitting. Her scouter finally settled onto one figure. '3326.'

"Damn." she said weakly.

Vegeta rushed at her, and she couldn't move out of the way in time before she was barrelled to the ground. She got up quickly, managing barely to avoid the next few hits, and she tripped him up.

'It's now or never.' she thought, and rose into the air.

"I normally wouldn't agree with hitting someone when they're down…" she said.

Vegeta looked up from where he was laying.

"If you think you can pull it off, go ahead. But I don't see what pathetic move you can make."

"You may not think I was paying attention, but I was watching very carefully."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Final Flash!"

Ayaleia executed the Final Flash attack, not something anybody had taught her, but she had watched Vegeta and had managed to copy it. When she had finished, she dropped back to the floor, gasping in air. It had tired her further.

The smoke cleared.

"Well, it tickled a little, but I can't say it really hurt me."

"It's not possible!" she gasped.

"Believe it, my dear sister." Vegeta crossed his arms. "You don't really think I could be defeated with my own attack, did you?"

Ayaleia could feel the Gaian part of her starting to wave white flags. The Saiyan part was making demands that her body couldn't perform. She was out of energy. Her injuries were beginning to hurt, and her muscles were aching.

"Let me show you how it should be done." he said.

Ayaleia backed away until she could feel the wall against her.

"Fi…nal…"

She looked around at the wrecked room. The consoles were burst wide open. There were potholes in the floors, and large gouges in the walls.

'Looks like I'm not getting paid again.' she thought, odd for the gravity of the situation.

"Flash!"

Vegeta laughed as he walked towards Ayaleia. To give her credit she was still standing. She was panting for air. He walked up to her, and gave her a gentle push. She crashed to the floor, unable to move.

"Well done, Vegeta." Frieza said, clapping his hands.

"Thank you, My Lord."

Ayaleia looked at the ceiling.

"I lost…" she whispered.

She rolled over onto her side, and watched Vegeta being congratulated by Frieza.

"Beaten by my brother…"

She thought about her newfound brother, what he was like. She did not consider herself perfect, but it seemed that they were complete opposites. How could they be related?

Vegeta crossed over to her and hauled her up.

"Stand up by yourself." he sneered.

Ayaleia managed to support her weight, but she was a bit wobbly. They were all watching her.

"Perhaps another visit to the Omega Room?" Frieza suggested, waving a hand.

Ayaleia froze. That hand movement she had seen it somewhere before…

She remembered.

She bowed slightly under the deluge of memories – The Omega Room, Vegeta's Punishment, the medical bay. All those things she couldn't recall suddenly washed over her like a tidal wave.

She blinked, breathing slightly faster. Her side was hurting again.

Vegeta had grabbed her arm and she collapsed against him.

"Come on." he ordered.

"Just a minute, Vegeta." Frieza said, smiling cruelly. "Ayaleia, you initiated the fight, so you must be punished. You'll be taken to the Omega Room in a minute."

He presses a button. A few sparks flashed on the wall, and the wall slid back to reveal a glass panel, with a small airlock in the corner. He entered the airlock. Ayaleia frowned, still out of breath.

"Lord Frieza can breathe in space." Vegeta said, noticing Ayaleia's confused look. "Didn't I tell you he'd soon get tired of you?"

She watched as Frieza stood on a platform that extended out into the inkiness. A bright planet was coming into view, still a fair way away.

"No!" she cried. "Not Gaia!"

Vegeta pulled her back.

"You're too late. You had your chance."

Not having the energy to move, she leant against Vegeta, watching with horrified fascination as her home planet glided into view. Frieza was gathering strength to create a powerful blast. The energy ball rested in his hands and he aimed it at Gaia.

"Please, Vegeta." she pleaded. "Don't let him do it. You know what it's like to lose your home."

Vegeta said nothing, and as Ayaleia turned back towards her home, Frieza released the energy ball. There was a bright flash, forcing the four of them to cover their eyes. Frieza did not move.

Ayaleia heard and felt the screams echo through her. And suddenly there was silence, and a desolate empty feeling. She looked back to where Gaia had been. Now there was nothing left except a few pieces of rock.

"No…no, no, no…" she murmured.

Gaia had gone. Not just the planet, but also the Gaia spirit had been destroyed. She could feel a gaping hole where it had warmed her. She put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and hid her face in her arm.

"Please no." she whispered.

Frieza had re-entered the room, and resumed his place.

"Perhaps now you'll forget about Gaia, as it no longer exists." he said harshly. "And crying about it isn't going to help."

"I'm not crying." she whispered, looking up.

"Vegeta, take her to the Omega Room." Frieza ordered.

"Wait!" she protested, as Vegeta started to lead her away.

She looked at those dark eyes.

"There is one thing I have to know." she said.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

Before he could stop her, she reached up and put a hand on Vegeta's forehead. She gasped and immediately snatched it off, cradling her head.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta snapped.

"No, oh no…" she murmured, clutching her temples.

She closed her eyes and sank to her knees, desperately trying to block out the memories – not hers this time, but Vegeta's.

She saw endless deaths of the people he had defeated, of the worlds he had helped to take over, the pain, the screams, and the dark satisfaction that he was the best.

She cried out as the pain of all those ghosts rose up in her mind. And then –

"Father…" she cried out, stretching out a hand to the air.

Vegeta looked on in shock. He knew it was not Ayaleia who had spoken those words.

Ayaleia, as him, saw Vegeta being taken away from his father, to see his home planet and everyone on it reduced to little more than ashes. And then to be brought up, poisoned by Frieza's cruel whims.

She started to scream.

Then she saw the cell she had been taken to in the Omega Room, and Vegeta was strapped to the bench, as she was. And then…

"Enough!" Frieza shouted. "Get her out of my sight!"

Vegeta backed off, wide-eyed.

"Ayaleia! Stop it!" he yelled, with a hint of worry in his voice. He could feel the energy building up inside her, and his scouter suddenly shattered. The walls started to shake with the contained energy.

Then, she saw the bombshell.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed, and as Vegeta watched with a hint of fright, a yellow aura surrounded her. Her hair turned blonde, her eyes turquoise. Vegeta could see that all the pain, all the anger she had drained from him, and taken on herself.

This had been the result.

Ayaleia spun around to face them, her breathing heavy.

"Want to go another round?" she asked, cockily.

The others were watching her, too terrified to move. They didn't need scouters; they could feel the amount of energy she was emitting. Suddenly she clutched her side, the pain intense. She looked back up.

"_Ent sela ren dul dola._" she hissed.

They didn't understand what she was saying, but the tone had been enough. Suddenly, Ayaleia burst the door open with a wave of pure energy, and flew out.

'Could it be… surely not, a Super Saiyan?' Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the departing figure.

Frieza stared at the afterglow for a minute, and suddenly came to his senses.

"Get that Saiyan this minute!" he screamed.

Vegeta was first out the door, and he hesitated, letting Dodoria and Zarbon run ahead. He looked down at his side. It was aching again. He sometimes got it, often when he least needed it. He looked up. He knew where she was heading.

Ayaleia flattened herself against the wall and carefully peered around the corner. The laboratory was right in front of her. She crept in, making sure it was deserted. Not a person was around. She walked through until she located the embryonic research station. Masses of test tubes were on racks, filled with different coloured liquids. She tapped the buttons on the computer and scanned through the information. Sure enough it was as she had remembered – Frieza was planning to develop clones form the eggs that had been taken form her. Reading further, she found further notes on side effects.

"The harvesting process was a success." she read aloud. "But complications with the Gaian physiology have rendered the subject sterile…"

She paused as she let the news sink in. Just like her adoptive parents, now she could not have children. She looked at the screen, at the tubes, and at the cryogenic freezer storage. She thought.

Ayaleia had destroyed the embryonic tanks and storage, the genetic splicing station and was working her way up to the data banks. She powered up a Ki ball to destroy it.

"Don't you dare!"

She looked around to see Dodoria and Zarbon at the doorway. She smiled.

"On Lord Frieza's orders!"

She let the Ki ball loose, and the computer data banks exploded into a shower of metal and glass.

"Oops." she laughed.

"You've really overstepped the mark this time!"

"_Tyxo sela badox banax._" she said to the two bodyguards. "_Rena Sayn bana felen. Kyn ent gemahn ny elen? Hxa wam zyn rela?_"

"Saiyan what?" Dodoria frowned. "Speak in a language everyone can understand!"

"We'll ask the questions later!" Zarbon snapped. "Give yourself up now, or face the consequences."

Ayaleia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she said.

Vegeta screeched round the corner, and stopped at the laboratory. It lay in ruins.

"Ayaleia!" he called.

There was a groan. He looked behind a couple of wrecked consoles, and found Zarbon and Dodoria looking very sorry for themselves.

"Where is she?!" Vegeta demanded.

"You're too late." Zarbon said feebly.

"She's gone." Dodoria added. "Nothing that a weak Saiyan like you could stop."

"Well, I'll leave you two to pick yourselves up." Vegeta smirked. "Oh and by the way, just remember, if one Saiyan can do that…" he left the sentence hanging and exited, laughing.

Outside he leant against the wall. He counted on his fingers. Three blackouts.

The lab… Check.

The Omega Room.

'Ah.'

He started running.

Again, Vegeta had arrived too late. The Omega Room was nothing more than smoking debris. The corridors had been littered with soldiers – not dead, he had noted.

He counted again.

The lab… Check.

The Omega Room… Check

The Training Room…

That wasn't too far away. He bolted up the stairs and over to the training room. It was untouched. He frowned. Surely she would have been here by now? He thought, and a nasty idea came to mind. The lab itself had equipment in it that had done… whatever it was and the doctor had disappeared a while ago. The Omega Room, he knew from past experience had… equipment for want of a better word. The training room had nothing in it. It was a bare, empty hall. So the equipment in that room would have been…

He looked down at his hands. Himself. Ayaleia was looking for him, he knew.

He wondered what was taking her so long. Then he realised she didn't have to look for him. She knew he would come to her.

Vegeta could have run. He could have escaped from Ayaleia. But he knew he couldn't back down from the challenge. He had to know if she was really a Super Saiyan. Because if she was… well, they were related, weren't they?

"If I was a Gaian, where would I be?"

'…On my way home.'

Ayaleia was down in the docking bay, looking out the window at the fragments of Gaia.

"_Hahn dul ny, Gea_." she whispered.

"I'm here." said Vegeta. "I guessed you knew I would come looking for you."

She turned to him with a nasty smile.

"_Tsank ent oten sento haz kyn ent mantyn badahn ny, Vegeta?_" she said to him in her own language.

A Ki ball suddenly appeared in her hand. Vegeta held his ground, trying not to show his fear.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "Kill me?"

Ayaleia shook her head.

"_Nzl ara ly ent, hul nzl sela oten. Nzl tselo Geax – nzl mod hta dore ent tsank. Ent mantyra zame tsun e ny. Man one nzl mara yb tsy Freza al tsyng enten._"

"I can't understand what you're saying."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and the Ki ball disappeared. She wiped away the tear, and her voice took on a more pleading tone."

"_Nzl mod hta kyn ala h ent man ent mantyra badahn ote reol._"

"I don't understand!"

"_Styn tsab, styn hor dul ryz, styn for a motly set bates ys kolo haz ryza fex ts pela me melant a styn gea. Nzl sela oten ly ent – enbt sela ren para._"

She threw her scouter at his feet, and walked away.

"Ayaleia, wait!" Vegeta shouted after her. "Frieza will find you, you know that!"

Ayaleia ignored him, and entered the only undamaged ship. She turned at the door.

"_Frena benza,_ brother._"_

Vegeta watched helplessly as Ayaleia's ship took off. He had expected to be dead.

"Why? Why didn't she kill me?!" he shouted.

He kicked at a piece of debris and turned to leave. He paused at the doorway.

"But even if Frieza doesn't find you, mark my words, I will."

He walked back, slowly to his quarters. He noted that most soldiers were giving him a wide berth. It was the tail that did it. Remove a Saiyan's tail, and they have no power. He smiled.

Frieza glared out of the window into the space beyond.

"So," he said. "Am I right, Zarbon? Ayaleia has escaped in one of our own ships."

Dodoria gave Zarbon a worried glance.

"Yes, Frieza." he replied meekly.

"Hmm." Frieza turned to them. "So why could no-one stop her?!" he shouted.

"It all happened so quickly!" Dodoria protested. "We didn't know how powerful she was!"

"So where did she get all that power from?"

"Well," Zarbon hazarded. "I have heard the Saiyans legend…" he tailed off under Frieza's stare.

"What legend?"

"They say every three thousand years a super-warrior is born. That warrior can exceed powers never imagined."

"A Super Saiyan, eh?" Frieza thought hard. "If that is the case, we had better keep an eye on Vegeta. It may be more than genes that run in Saiyan families."

"We haven't got anything to track her with. She smashed up all the bridge." Dodoria continued.

"How bothersome." Frieza muttered. "Someone must take responsibility for this."

Zarbon felt a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"But Lord Frieza…"

"Silence! Someone has to answer. Bring Vegeta to me." he smirked. "She was, after all, his responsibility."

"Yes, sir." they chanted, and hurried for the exit.

"What do you think'll happen to Vegeta?" asked Dodoria once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," answered Zarbon, "But rather him than me."

Vegeta was staring at a distant speck in the vastness of space. He was sure it was her.

'The only person ever to escape Frieza's clutches and it was that pathetic Gaian.' he thought. 'But she can't have been a Super Saiyan! Only a pure blood warrior should be able to do that!'

The second thought that followed was:

'She is a pure blood warrior.'

He heard the door slide open behind him.

"So, you've come for me, have you?" he asked, not bothering to turn around, but instead keeping his unwavering gaze on the speck.

"Frieza's orders." Dodoria replied.

"Hmph. I should have known he'd send his lackeys after me." Vegeta said, walking past both of them. "Well? Let's get this over with."

"Look, Vegeta," Zarbon tried to conciliate. "You know how it is. We don't like this any more than you do."

"Spare me the sympathy."

Frieza was waiting impatiently for them.

"She was your responsibility." he hissed at Vegeta as he knelt. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"

Vegeta said nothing.

"I don't want this getting out." Frieza continued. "As far as I'm concerned she never existed. You three will tell no-one of what she became, or who she was related to. If any of you three tell anyone…" he left the threat hanging. He didn't need to finish it. "And you'd better see to it those other Saiyans don't ask too many questions, Vegeta, or it could end up very bad for them."

"Yes, My Lord." Vegeta replied automatically.

"Oh, get up." Frieza snapped.

Vegeta obeyed.

"So what am I going to do with you? The Omega Room's out of order." Frieza mused. "Ah, I've got just the thing. Dodoria, Zarbon! You may leave."

The two body guards left, closing the doors behind them. Frieza stared at Vegeta. Vegeta returned the stare, unflinching.

"Now." said Frieza. "Where do we begin…?"

Ayaleia awoke, and checked the co-ordinates on the navigation unit. She caught her reflection in the cockpit glass, and saw that she had returned back to normal. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt exhausted, but also respite from her transformation.

"Was that… a Super Saiyan?" she wondered aloud. "I had read about them, but I thought only really strong Saiyans could do that."

She looked down at her cut hands.

"I must not let this happen again." she resolved. "Perhaps we will meet again, but I will not endanger more people."

She looked at the ship's computer and tapped in a random set of co-ordinates. She sat back in her chair.

"Now, I place my fate in Gaia's hands."

She took a small rock out of her pocket. It emitted the faintest green glow. She had managed to retrieve a piece of the ex-planet Gaia en route.

"Perhaps… there is still hope…"

The spaceship headed for its destination.


End file.
